The Servant of the Depths
by Derp'Koz
Summary: For many years he had marched forward with no other purpose than destroying those that had betrayed him. But after a fateful battle, The Titan of the Depths has finally fallen into the abyss... That was until she called for him. Until he was brought to fight among the Heroic Spirits in the fifth Holy War for the Grail.
1. Chapter 1 - Gateless

**Chapter 1 - Gateless.**

 _"Even in the grave, all is not lost."  
_ _-  
Edgar Allan Poe._

The howling of the wind and the screams of the damned filled his empty mind. The soft whispers of the waves and the distant cries of the seagulls only brought forth the extenuation he had been feeling ever since he began to fight. His body rested on the shore surrounded by the salt water and the sand with nothing to disturb his seemingly peaceful nap. He could also hear the quiet droplets of rain falling all over his metal body... His whole form felt extremely heavy at the moment even though he had carried the same weight for more than several decades. It was almost funny for him to discover there was still some humanity left inside the monstrosity he had become many years ago... Back in the day, he would spend entire days doing absolutely nothing aside from peering into his own abyss, trying to discover a single chunk of humanity left. An obsession that had consumed his mind until he became devoided of all emotions and feelings... Nothing was left inside of the giant and terrifying diving suit... Nothing but an undying fire...

The Flames of Vengeance.

 _"A man devoided of hope and conscious of being so has ceased to belong to the future."  
_ _-  
Albert Camus._

For years to come, he had walked the entirety of Runetera. Looking for the ones that had betrayed and left him to die in the darkness of the depths... His soul was lost somewhere in the seas and something else had emerged within the powerful and indestructible armor. He raised from the deepest and most dangerous part of the oceans making the other creatures run away in fear at the mere sight of his grotesque body and aura. Humans and Marai alike. All of them felt the pressure of his curse and escaped before his terrible fate had the chance to devour their sanity... With time, that fear became aggression. Those foolish and stupid weaklings sought to chase him away while he chased after the shadows of betrayal... Blood ran over the oceans like young rivers as the ships and other vessels did the impossible to return him to the depths of the sea. They had simply underestimated his strength and they paid the price for their idiocy. Suddenly, the ocean was filled with more than just water and salt. I was bathed in the crimson liquid... And the tears of those who waited for the warriors... But nobody cried for him. For the man that was lost in the same darkness... So he forgot about those things... He rejected what was left in him... The human died...

And the Titan of the Depths was born.

 _"Hope is for people who can't see the truth."  
_ _-  
Jeff Lindsay._

But something changed over the years... As the seasons changed the ships stopped chasing after him. Nothing could be seen on the horizon, not even a single desperate and abandoned soul in the vast and lonely ocean. He still walked forward with no real objective in mind, with only his everlasting wrath to fuel his tired and broken body. He would sometimes run into some lands but he would quickly leave as he knew the traitors were not there... His march continued a million of leagues later and he still couldn't find them. Slowly but surely, the earth and the environment began changing without him even noticing it. His suit began to rust as well as the anchor that was latched to his body. He did notice some of the animals had changed their patterns but that was none of his concern... It wasn't until that fateful day when he finally returned home... Bilgewater was still the same rotten port. The pirate ships were common and even the stench was familiar. He appeared on the beach and stomped the sand, making the land shake under his mighty weight... He was finally there... Where those wretched traitors decided to hide... He could finally have his revenge and maybe, just maybe he would finally be able to sleep... They were waiting for him. A bunch of stupid humans that were even smaller than his anchor. The Titan marched relentlessly until he was in front of them. Although tired, his body was ready to strike, fight and kill every annoyance and obstacle in his path... That was until the humans spoke... There was no fear, no anger and not a single sign of antagonism in them. In fact, some of them looked at him with awe. The sudden change took the Titan by surprise and it even scared him a little... They received him with their opens arms, promises of a better life and a new mission aside from marching in the never ending cycle of the depths... What a strange group of humans they were... They were called the summoners...

And they worked for The League of Legends.

 _"If a grasshopper tries to fight the lawnmower, one might admire his courage but not his judgment."  
_ _-  
Robert A. Heinlein._

He accepted... He didn't know how or even why but he accepted and before he knew it, he was already inland. Inside a tall and huge castle filled with creatures just like him. Monsters from the abyss, outlaws and criminals of war, assassins and butchers, heroes and warriors... All of those outstanding beings caged inside the castle that was called the Institute of War... Suddenly, he was not that special anymore. He was no longer feared as there were far more terrible horrors walking the halls alongside the summoners and other beings. The relentless anger inside his suit was slowly dying... And that scared him. Because he didn't know what was going to happen after the darkness had finally left his body. What was left? He was just an empty shell of the man he used to be... His name was long gone and the only thing that remained were the runes that were written on his anchor... Nautilus was the name he adopted. The doors were open, the humans weren't scared, there was no fury and terror, there were hope and even happiness around him. The days when he would spend his life in total darkness and loneliness had ended... For the very first time in this cursed life, he began looking forward to the tomorrow. He was still a bit reluctant to interact with the others but he began to open to them. His aloof and sometimes gruff behavior never disappeared but he began showing some signs of improvement... He became something else... He became something more...

He became a champion of the League...

But as everything in his life... It didn't last long before it became hell...

 _"Out of all the things that look & bleed, the most bruised is a man who has seen his dreams crushed and experienced miserable hopelessness."  
_ _-  
Parul Wadhwa_

"Come on! Wake up! You can't do this to me! Wake up!" He could feel something slightly shaking his body as the words pierced his ears "Sarah can't hold them anymore! There is no one left but you! Please! Don't leave us alone!"

He could still hear the waves breaking on the shore, the screams of the damned, the howling of the winds, the cries of the seagulls... But he could also hear the pleading voices of those who were fighting in this hopeless war against the forces of nature. He could hear how their bodies broke under the unstoppable power of the undead, he could hear how their blood fell into the ocean and was lost in the depths, he could hear how their hope was being slowly torn apart by something more sinister and deadly than the human nature... But above everything else, he could hear and feel her small tears falling into his iron suit. He could feel her pain and her desperation, he could feel her wish to do something more... And he could also taste her hopelessness... Because there was nothing she could do about the nightmare that was taken place a few miles away in the midst of the ocean.

There was nothing she could do... But...

He could still fight some more.

He believed the creaking sounds were coming from his bones but then he remembered it was only the rusted parts of his suit. The soft sand was crushed beneath his humongous hand as he managed to sit on the beach. He gasped for air, feeling every part of his non-existing body screaming in pain. He was tired, he was exhausted and there was no way he could fight again under this conditions... But there was nobody left... And then again, it wasn't like he could die...

He was never alive, to begin with...

Slowly, he got up on his feet and took a moment to admire the show in front of him. The Harrowing had always been a concern for the people in Valoran, especially for the denizens of Bilgewater... But ever since the Institute took the matter into its hands, there was nothing more to worry about... The summoners would use one of their tricks and the threat simply disappeared into thin air...

That was until the League of Legends fell a year ago.

Without the power fo the summoners and with Demacia obliterated by Zaun. Bilgewater simply didn't have the strength to endure the horrors of the Shadow Isles. They would have asked for Ionian help, but they had their own share of problems. The civil war was slowly getting out of control and there was no way they could spare forces to help other City-States. Noxus no longer existed and Piltover had sought shelter in the Freljord, there were no news about Bandle City and the rest of Valoran was a nest of Void Creatures.

Help would never come.

So the pirates of Bilgewater did the only thing they could do in front of their extinction... They decided to fight until the bitter end. Nagakabouros was on their side and thanks to Gangplank, Sarah had managed to set up an army of a few thousands of ships with a hundred of pirates in each one of them... But those ships were simply filled with fishermen and farmers... Even the women and the children had to take place as there were not enough forces.

And now, Nautilus could see how those men and women died helplessly at the hands of the shadows and specters of the cursed isles. If Sarah was still fighting somewhere inside that mess, Nautilus guessed she was already dead... Or perhaps, she had found a more sinister destiny.

He heard the sobbing behind his back so he turned around to see his savior that brought him back from the brink of death. The Marai had always been a race of beautiful and graceful beings of the ocean. Nautilus used to watch them soar the seas from the depths... And the Tidecaller was without a doubt, the most beautiful among them. Even now with her face torn by the pain and her gorgeous eyes filled with tears, Nautilus couldn't help but feel amazed at her beauty... And for his friend, he was willing to fight the devil himself...

And he was sure he was going to do that.

"Nautilus...?" The Marai called softly behind him "Are you going...?" There was no need to answer, she already knew what had to be done "Just... Just promise me you will come back with Sarah... Fizz... I lost him and I am afraid I will not be able to... If something happens to you or Sarah I will..." Her voice cracked and she had to give herself a few moments before she could speak again "You will come back... Right?"

The Titan simply stared into the ocean... There was no doubt or fear inside his suit. He knew that there was only one way. One last thing he could do for the people that had done so much for him... He turned around to see his dear friend one last time... She was so hopelessly small, or maybe he was just huge. She was extending her hands to him with plea... He knew what she wanted but he couldn't do it... Because it would only hurt later. But he allowed himself to touch one of her palms with his finger. She could barely cover his pinky with both of her hands... But she was squeezing so hard he began to feel the pressure... Ah... How much he was going to miss this...

The thunder roared above them and Nautilus knew it was time. The chain that was latched to his body came to life and began pulling the humongous anchor used to sink him into the seas. The deadly and heavy weapon flew towards him but he easily caught it with a single hand... He was ready.

And just like he did many years ago, he marched into the darkness.

He could hear Nami scream something to him but the rest was omitted when he was finally surrounded by water. His body had grown accustomed to the liquid so he was able to move even faster than he did on land. So with a swift and powerful move, he tossed his anchor as far as he could. He waited patiently for a few seconds until he felt a faint shake in the chains. He roared and allowed his body to be pulled by whatever he had hooked onto. He rushed through the ocean at a great speed. In his journey, he could see the sunken vessels and the corpses of the men that had valiantly fought until the bitter end... He tightened his grip on the chain and allowed his old fury to fill his shell...

He was ready... To do what was needed.

Suddenly, he widened his eyes when he saw something beneath him. The object appeared out of nowhere and crashed into him, sending him out of the waters and flying into the skies... And then, he saw it. The terrible monster and the creatures from the depths that the denizens of the Shadow Isles had managed to enslave with their dark arts. The terrible god that had plagued the seas before Nagakabouros had him vanished it into the abyss... The great dragon of the depths.

The Leviathan.

Nautilus had met such monster back in the days... But as a creature of the same origin, the monster had acknowledged him as an equal. It wasn't the kind of being one could fool or stop... And considering it was currently nothing but a corpse revived by the Harrowing, Nautilus could guess there was one way out... He scanned the area and noticed a big metal boat that was currently being attacked by the tentacles of the creatures. He recognized the vessel as 'The Blade of the Seas'. The flagship of the Bilgewater army... And the ship Sarah boarded as the captain of the fleet. With newfound strength, he guided his body until he landed roughly on the ship. The vessel shook and almost sunk but it managed to stabilize itself... Piltovian handiwork, after all.

The sailors on the deck watched the giant iron monster that had fallen from the skies and wondered if the specters only wanted to torture them even further... That was until the voice of the captain was heard over the chaos around them.

"Nautilus?!" There was hope in Sarah's voice "Is that really you?!"

The Titan tried to look at her but he had more pressing matters to deal with. The tentacles of the monster began surrounding him and he had to fight back. He also had to cut those limbs that were currently trying to drag the rest of the crew into the ocean. With his huge hands, he also grabbed as many of the ghouls that were on the deck and crushed them beneath his mighty grip. His anchor flew left and right, cutting and severing the tentacles of the beast while Nautilus crushed the ghouls with his hands and feet. He fought like that for a few minutes before he realized he was slowly being overcome by the sheer numbers of the enemies... If only he wasn't trying to save as many as he could...

And suddenly, hundreds of bullets flew all around him. Crushing and devasting the limbs and the creatures from the mist. The Leviathan roared in pain and pulled away... Nautilus breathed in relief for a few seconds and turned around to see the one that had used the Bullet Time to save him. She was still the same haughty and charming bounty hunter he had met back in the League. Even if her clothes were different and her face was covered in blood, Nautilus couldn't mistake his friend. The redhead allowed herself to smile softly when his orange eyes focused on her...

But...

"That thing is back!"

Nautilus turned around to see just how the monster turned around, opened its maw and spat a huge stream of a dangerous yellow liquid towards Sarah. The crew on the deck moved away but Sarah was caught by surprise... Suddenly the world slowed down and the Titan watched how the dangerous liquids made way without stopping... The fury overtook his senses and he leaped while he roared in anger...

He had lost so many things in his life... But today...

Today he managed to protect what he loved the most.

The acid bathed his back and made him grunt in pain. Beneath his body, Sarah watched him flabbergasted while the liquid began dissolving her boat. She snapped out of her trance and began yelling orders... The ship was lost and the only thing they could do was escape and live to fight another day... The problem was the Leviathan. The monster was strangely fixed in killing each one of them and the ghouls that climbed from the ocean made impossible any sort of escape... There was only one way. Sarah lifted her emerald eyes and focused on the form of the Titan... She knew what had to be done but the cruelty of the act was so painful it made her cry... Not again... She couldn't do that to him... She would not allow it... He couldn't go through the same thing again... Not again... Not again... Not a-

 **"Go"**

Sarah widened her eyes and focused on his... It was a whisper but she was able to hear it... Her face finally broke and tears began falling helplessly... But there was no other choice. It was the only path, and both Sarah and Nautilus knew it. She shook her head and hugged his huge body... He was cold... But it was nice to the touch... It was the only way... The only choice left...

"I will come back... I promise I will come back for you..." She cried while she kissed the armor "Just wait for me, okay... I will not abandon you... I will definitely come back for you... I promise..." And with that, Sarah ran to join her crew.

The Titan allowed himself to watch her disappear inside of the vessel... Ah... How much he was going to miss that...

Suddenly, he roared in fury. His roar was so powerful even the Leviathan and the ghouls froze for a second... A second the Titan took advantage of. His anchor flew towards his hand, and using the momentum of his weapon, he launched the anchor towards the Leviathan. The anchor latched itself on the throat of the monster, causing the creature to scream in pain. The monster tried to get away but he was pulled by the Titan instead. The tentacles of the monster surrounded the Titan and tried to crush him but his armor did not bend. The Titan kept pulling until he was able to grab the maw of the beast. He then began pulling the jaws away from each other until he finally tore the beast in two. He then grabbed his anchor and decapitated what was left of the creature.

The pieces of the monster fell to the ocean while the rest of the body oozed a foul liquid. Nautilus watched as the pirates had managed to arrange an escape boat and were slowly getting away from the flagship... But it wasn't over.

Nautilus felt how the tentacles began to crush him again and the body of the beast raised from the ocean without its head. Nautilus cursed himself for believing it would be easy to defeat the giant corpse of a monster... He could hear the panicked screams from the sailors as the tentacles of the dead creature began latching onto the boat. He managed to turn around and only saw her red hair and emerald eyes... They were filled with horror... She was scared... She was afraid... But there was also relief in her eyes... Because she was at least going to fall with him... She was going to follow him into the afterlife... He would no longer be alone in the darkness of the depths...

...

 **"NO"**

Nautilus roared once again in fury and tore the tentacles away from his body. He then lifted his massive foot and stomped what was left of the vessel. The ship exploded and the riptide sent the small boat of the pirates flying through the skies and away from Nautilus and the monster. The last thing Nautilus saw was how the boat landed harmlessly in a strange formation of water near the shore... And after that, he was swallowed by the darkness again.

The tentacles of the Leviathan were crushing him once again but this time, he no longer had a place where to stand and fight. He grunted and tried to break free but there was something else surrounding him... Strange formations of dark matter began latching on his body. Penetrating his iron suit and corrupting his shell. He could feel how those old whispers and voices were awakened by the influence of the Shadow Isles... Slowly, his memories were being eaten by them... He was going to fall into the abyss once again... Alone in the depths...

...

But...

 **"I will not rest!"**

The anchor returned to his hands once again like it always did... And with the last of his strength, he smashed his cursed weapon into the creature. Suddenly, the water around them imploded on itself and tore the corpse into smithereens. The attack was so powerful it created a pillar of water that swallowed the mist and dragged it down to the depths...

He had done it... Nautilus had managed to stop 'The Harrowing'... He knew it would take some time before the specters created another army but he was sure Sarah and Nami would be prepared for that... Not that he could tell anything about it, but it sure was a nice way to spend the time while he fell into the darkness. His huge and heavy body was dragging him into the abyss once again... And this time, there was nothing he could do to stop it. He no longer had the strength to even try to escape... His armor was broken and he could feel the cold water filling his suit... And his anchor only made things worse...

But none of that really mattered right now because Nautilus finally realized just how tired he was... Tired of marching, tired of fighting, tired of suffering and tired of living... This was the end of the line. This was his end and the end of his curse... He wondered what was waiting for him at the end of this darkness but he guessed it couldn't be any worse than what he had endured through the ages... And besides, he deserved to rest after everything he had suffered... Above him, he could still see the light of the sun peering through the water...

Ah... How much he was going to miss that...

...

...

...

 _"When consumed by utter darkness, there is nothing left but forward."  
_ -  
 _Nautilus._

* * *

It was peaceful and quite here... Nautilus couldn't hear a single thing aside from the howling of the wind and the rustling of dry branches and trees. He had heard many rumors about the afterlife but he was sure this wasn't what he was expecting... It was cold and he was sure he was laying down on something hard and smooth. He wasn't sure if this was how being a soul felt since he never really got along with the champions of the Shadow Isles and Illaoi was never clear whenever she spoke about the astral plane.

So with a bit of wonder and curiosity, he opened his eyes. He saw a cloudy sky and a bunch of white dots falling from it...

He was sure that white stuff was snow... He remembered seeing it many times whenever he fought in that map called the Howling Abyss... Was he in the Freljord? That was unlikely since he was sure he was sunken into the ocean... There was no way the tides could have possibly dragged his body into the shore. What's more, he was sure he was inland... Either way, answers would not come if he simply stayed there on the ground so he carefully got up, trying to avoid putting any sort of strain in her wounds... And that was another surprise, his body seemed just fine. Like when he first became what he was... He stood tall and looked above the trees to see where he was. He could see a strange castle at the distance but there was nothing familiar in the landscape.

He had heard the Freljord was a harsh land filled to the brim with monsters and other predators... But this place was something else. It was quiet and peaceful... Not the kind of world Runeterra used to be... The chain in his suit began pulling his anchor and he grabbed it with ease... Wherever he was, the answers might lie in the castle... He just hopped the inhabitants wouldn't be that terrified of him... Then again, he was never lucky.

He began making his way through the forest, stomping and knocking down the trees that were in his way. It didn't take long before he noticed the small animals the were curiously keeping an eye on him. Nautilus also noticed those animals were somehow different from the ones in the Freljord... Those animals somehow lacked the magical aura the creatures in Runterra had been born with thanks to the magic veins and-

"NOOOOO! HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP MEEE!"

He stopped on his track and looked where the voice had come from... It was the voice of a child... A young child... A child like Annie...

A child in danger...

He didn't know what got into him but when he realized what was going one, he was already dashing through the trees and destroying everything in front of him. He finally arrived at a cliff and what he saw froze him in place.

She was a young girl... A young girl with snowy hair and crimson eyes... He was right, she was not older that the Dark Child when she escaped from the Institute of War. The girl was being surrounded by a pack of wolves and the beasts were currently nibbling on her fragile body... The fire of his fury exploded and Nautilus launched his anchor while he roared in anger. The weapon split the first beast in half while it sent flying the second with the impact... The rest of the pack pulled away and had enough time to look at the enemy before Nautilus landed on top of them, squashing the wolves beneath his humongous body.

Nautilus breathed heavily while he looked around, trying to find any signs of enemies in the vicinity... His fury boiled and he could hear them whispering in his ear. His body began to shake and demanded more violence and blood... And then he-

"B-Berserker...?" A soft voice called below him.

Suddenly the fury was gone and Nautilus was completely focused on the child that was shivering between his legs. She was so small and young... He knew he was simply too huge but she was incredibly small. Her whole body was covered in red bruises where the wolves had bit her and she had tears falling from her beautiful eyes... But there was something else in them, it wasn't fear or terror... It was more like a sense of relief... As if she had been saved some way or another.

Nautilus lowered his anchor and helped the young girl up with one of his fingers. The child staggered a bit but managed to stay up... She never stopped looking at him... Suddenly, something began stirring in the Titan... He felt as if something was tying him to the young girl... It was a bond he had felt a few times back in the League of Legends... And without realizing it, he said something he hadn't uttered in many decades...

 **"I ask you, young girl... Are you my summoner?"**

"I... Yes, I am! My name is Illyasviel Von Einzbern and I am your master, Berserker!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Interlace

**Chapter 2 - Interlace.**

The elder of the Einzbern family, Jubstacheit von Einzbern, was indeed a clever and brilliant man. Even if there was not a single ounce of humanity in his senile eyes, he had guided the legacy of his family with methodic pride and a good use of their resources. Of course, he wasn't perfect as he had failed more than once in the past but he always looked for a way to achieve the greatest goal of the Einzber family. Ever since the time of the Great Holy Maiden of Winter, Jubstacheit has chased after the third magic with such obsession it grazed into obnoxiousness... But there was not a single homunculus or human that could deny his talent and his aspirations. He was one of the most powerful mages in the entire world and after living for more than a century, he had become a wise magus everyone in the Einzbern state obeyed and followed... The rest of the homunculus admired how he was able to take critical decisions even in the direst situations... But right now, that facade was completely broken as the Old Man Acht couldn't believe what his old and tired eyes were seeing in front of him.

The ground beneath his feet was shaking as the giant of metal made way through the forest, walking over the ancient trees as if they were nothing but twigs. In fact, he couldn't even believe that Illya was sitting in one of the shoulders of the monster as if she owned such creature... This wasn't supposed to happen. Old Man Acht had made sure Illya would summon one of the most outstanding heroes of the past... But that thing... That thing couldn't be a hero...

Jubstacheit had studied the legends and the myths across his long life and he was sure there was not a single rumor about a giant wearing a diving suit. Of Course, he also knew the Holy Grail didn't exactly choose the servants following a certain criterion. The Throne of Heroes was also filled with individuals that could be called many names... But Hero wasn't among those titles. Still, it was an undeniable truth that modern men and women couldn't become heroes... The closest thing they could get were the Counter Guardians of Akasha but those mindless puppets would never achieve the same divinity of the Heroic Spirits. The Diving Suit seemed to date between the Second World War and the Cold War but it still held many differences from the images he had seen in the books.

He also had to consider the anatomy of the Giant. That thing couldn't be considered human at all... Maybe he was another Demigod or demon but there were no myths regarding a futuristic metal armor. The only thing it could be related with were the Titans that lost the Titanomachia in the first days of the greek mythology. But Old Man Acht was sure none of those monsters walked across the land with a gigantic anchor by its side...

Illya was supposed to summon Heracles, not some random and forgotten creature... Either way, Jubstacheit could tell from afar that thing would definitely come in handy. Especially if it really was a Berserker class servant.

By his side, Sella and Leysritt watched the Titan with seeming stoicism but Old Man Acht could tell they were actually shivering in the inside as they watched their beloved lady in the shoulders of such terrifying creature. Sella had a peculiar twitch in her upper lip and Leysritt was gripping hard on her knuckles... None of them said a thing when the Titan finally stood in front of them and glared at them with those strange orange orbs that could be seen in its helmet. They stood there doing absolutely nothing but glaring at each other for a long time until Illya began coughing. Berserker turned to her and he gently put her on the ground in front of Sella and Leysritt. The maids quickly covered her with a blanket and guided Illya towards the castle. Berserker watched her disappear into the distance before he focused on the elder again... To his own surprise, the elder smiled...

"Interesting..." Jubstacheit muttered before he also headed towards the castle.

* * *

"Your summon was a failure, Illyasviel..." The elder began drinking from a cup of tea "You were supposed to bring the hero Heracles with the stone I gave you before I left you into the wilderness... Instead, you returned with some sort of monster cladded in a metal diving suit." Illya looked at the ground with small tears in her eyes "Despite that, I am sure there are things we can achieve with that monster... He is your servant, correct?"

"Y-Yes, he is my s-servant!" Illya stuttered.

"I see... But I suppose you haven't even discovered his name, have you?" Illya twitched "I thought so... Either way, I will be researching on my own but it will be preferable if you hear the information from him. I am fairly sure he is some sort of Heroic Spirit born during the Second World War due to the soldiers worshipping some made up deity. It is pretty common for desperate people on the brink of death to pray to whatever they find in order to survive or to simply keep their sanity... Still, if that were the case, it would be incredibly difficult to design a plan if you can't measure the true potential of your servant... I could also be advantageous since it is possible the enemies won't be able to find his weaknesses..." The elder glared at Illya and the girl shrunk in her seat "So many possibilities... If only Kiritsugu hadn't failed last time..." Illya gritted her teeth when she heard that name "Either way, head to the courtyard and meet with Sella and Leysritt. They should be there taking care of Berserker... You are dismissed." Jubstacheit said before he turned around and focused on his bookshelves.

Illya waited a few seconds before she finally decided to leave quietly.

The halls of the Eiznbern state had always brought dread to her young heart and mind. As she walked through the corridors she began remembering the old days when the world was perfect and the Holy War was nothing but a tale in a book... She was the most beautiful woman Illya had ever met in her life. Just like her daughter, Irisviel Von Einzber was created with perfectly white hair and ruby eyes, her skin seemed to be made of fair porcelain and her body was perfectly shaped. Illya's mother used to act like a young girl, running around the castle whenever Old Man Acht wasn't looking and curiously investigating her surroundings... Irisviel was always by the side of that man. That tall and scruffy man with dark hair and dead eyes... The man Illya used to look up to and even love with all her heart... The man she used to refer as her 'father'...

The man that killed her mother and betrayed her family...

Suddenly, her head began hurting as if someone was stabbing her with a knife... She fell to the ground and began screaming in pain. The walls around her became distorted and a black mud began erupting from the floor. The paintings began crying blood and the windows exploded into millions of pieces... Illya felt the ground split in half beneath her and she fell into the quiet darkness

And then...

"Illya?" She opened her eyes and found herself on a soft and big bed. Outside, she could see a sunny and perfect day. "What happened? Were you having a nightmare?" Illya could recognize that voice, she turned around and saw her beloved mother looking at her with concern.

"M-Mama...?" Illya called with tears in her eyes "Is that really you, Mama...?"

"But of course is me, silly!" Irisviel laughed, touching Illya's nose "Who else would it be?"

"I thought... I thought you were dead... I though Papa killed you when he went to the Holy War..."

"What? There is no way your father would ever harm me..." Irisviel answered with a smile "After all, he wanted to kill us both at the same time!"

"Wha-" Suddenly, the head of Irisviel exploded and the blood bathed Illya "Wha... Ma-Mama... Mama?! Mama! No! Mama! Mama!" Illya cried while she held the lifeless body of Irisviel in her tiny hands "No! Don't leave me alone...! Don't leave me alone again...! Don't-" She stopped when she felt something cold touching her head. She lifted her eyes and saw the barrel of a gun pointing straight into her eyes... And a pair of dark eyes focused on her. "P-Papa...?

"Daddy loves you, my precious Illya..." Kiritsugu whispered with a sad smile on his face "Nothing else matters... I swear this is true... Good Bye... Illya..." And he pulled the trigger.

Illya felt how her body broke. She felt into the absolute darkness while she watched the events that took place in the Fourth War... Tohsaka Tokiomi and Kotomine Kirei. Lord El-Melloi and Waver Velvet, Kariya Matou and Ryuunosuke Uryu... And there was him... Emiya Kiritsugu. The city of Fuyuki was surrounded by magic... Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, Berserker... And the Holy Grail a top of a mountain of corpses with a black sun in the skies.

Suddenly, Illya felt the how her body finally collided with the ground. She grunted in pain and tried to get up. Her eyes widened when she realized what was around her... Corpses. Thousands of corpses. All of them with the same white hair and ruby eyes... All of them looking at her with nothing in their visage... Nothing but a creepy smile.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Illya felt how a pair of cold arms surrounded her body "All those bodies... Left to rot inside the Grail... A sight to behold, right?" Illya slowly turned around and saw the face of Irisviel Von Einzber smiling at her "You don't have to be afraid, Illya. This is nothing but a dream... A nightmare, if you may. All of this is happening inside your head... Sooner or later you will wake up in the real world... But you will never escape the truth. You will never forget what that man did to us... You will never forget..." Irisviel's voice was a whisper "You will wake up... And you will kill that man and the rest of his blood."

"B-But..."

"It's okay, Illya. I know you are scared... But you have to remember... That man has another child... Somewhere in the city of Fuyuki... That man that abandoned us had the audacity to love another child when you needed him the most... And in two months, you two will finally be able to kill each other... How wonderful is that!" Irisviel laughed ghastly "You will take back what Emiya Kiritsugu stole from us... You will make him suffer... And he will be lost in the depths of eternity... And we will finally be together, my Illya... Just you and me... And the corpses inside the Holy Grail." Irisviel finished while she pushed Illya into the darkness.

The bodies grabbed her and began pulling Illya further into them. Illya screamed and begged for help... But she knew nobody would come. Her mother died and her father left her to die in the Einzbern castle... She was alone... Alone with nothing but her wrath.

Illya stopped fighting and allowed the darkness to take her... Nothing else mattered now... It was fine this way... She would listen to her mother and she would find that bastard. Illya would exterminate what was left of the Emiya family and she would not offer mercy. They would die while their throats were filled with blood and tears. Their souls would forever wander in the lands... Illya cursed them... Illya cursed Kiritsugu and his son...

...

...

...

 **"Beware the depths..."**

Suddenly, the world shook. Illya watched how the corpses stopped moving and began looking around the in shock. The world shook once again but this time, something else happened... A giant anchor pierced through the bodies and allowed Illya to peer into the darkness. The Titan was standing in a whirlpool of water while he attacked the giant orb of corpses Illya was trapped in. His deadly anchor tore apart the corpses of the Grail and Illya was able to hear a creature screaming in the distance.

"What are you doing, you stupid creature?!" Illya heard the distorted voice of Irisviel scream in anger. "She is mine! She will avenge me! She will that man and his wretched son! You can't stop what has begun! You can't defeat All The World's Evil You can't-!" Suddenly, the anchor flew past Illya and hooked onto something above her. "NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

Illya watched how the anchor returned to the Titan with her mother on it. The Titan grabbed her mother with one of his hands and held her close to his iron helmet. Irisviel screamed and puked the same dark mud on the suit... She began laughing maniacally when she noticed how the mud began corrupting the diving suit... But the Titan seemed unfazed by her actions. The orange eyes in his helmet never flickered... And to the horror of Irisviel, something began stirring behind the Titan. The darkness split and Irisiviel was able to see hundreds upon hundreds of sharp teeth in what seemed to be an endless mouth. The creature roared and for the first time in his life... Angra Mainyu felt the fear... He felt the shaking taking over his body and soul...

 **"Do you hear them calling...?"**

Irisviel yelled in panic and tried to escape from the grasp of the Titan... But her frail body did nothing but graze the armor. The Titan began squeezing her until Irisviel felt how her body was crushed. She lost her voice and instead, all she could do was scream in a high-pitched bellow. The Titan then launched her into the maw of the beast... Illya could still hear the screams of her mother while the beast of the darkness chewed on her. She closed her eyes and curled into a ball... And she waited... And waited... And waited... And waited until the screams stopped and the silence took over.

Illya didn't know what was going on... She couldn't tell if she was still in the same place or if she moved. The soft and warm parts of the corpses were replaced with a cold and hard surface... She was scared... She didn't know if the beast was still there... But she could feel her heart beating and her prana burning. Her soul was demanding her to open her eyes and peer into the world... And what she saw made her forget the fear and the wrath.

She was in the ocean.

She was surrounded by the water of the seas she had never seen in her life. She could also see fishes and other creatures swimming around her... At the distance, she also saw a creature with a human body and the tail of a fish... She kept looking around until her eyes met his... The Titan was completely focused on her. His giant suit was still tainted by the mud but that didn't seem to bother him that much... He was just there, peacefully watching over Illya... And then, he lifted his eyes and looked up... Illya did the same and saw the light of the sun peering through the water...

"Lady Illyasviel!" Illya blinked and she was suddenly looking at a giant hole in the ceiling of the castle "Lady Illyasviel! Get away from that thing!" Sella looked terrified but Illya didn't know why and Leysritt had her halberd ready. "Lady Illyasviel! If you can hear me, get aw-" Sella stopped when she realized Illya began shaking in the hands of the Titan "Leysritt! Attack that monster alrea-"

"You look so funny, Berserker!" Illya laughed loudly at the sight of her servant... He was covered in a pink foam and there were several bubbles all around him and above his helmet "Did you escape from your bath, huh? That is not good! Good children must always be clean and tidy!" Illya scolded while she patted Berserker's hand "Come on! I will be with you this time so you won't be scared... Let's go, Sella! Leysritt!" Illya called while she and the Titan walked away.

The maids stood there dumbfounded with not a single idea of what just happened in front of them... Their shock only lasted a few seconds and they ran after their little lady and her servant... Whatever that took place between Illya and the Titan didn't matter because the maids realized something else had happened...

Illya had smiled for the first time in many years ever since her parents disappeared in the city of Fuyuki... Their beloved lady was back...

And that was all that mattered...

* * *

 **Well, hello there...**

 **I can see you guys did like this little story I came up with... By all means, if you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to leave a review. It helps a lot...**

 **To be honest, this is something I came up with while I was working on the other fics and I am really glad you liked it... I will be sure to write more for you...**

 **Now, I do believe I have to answer some questions... Well, Here we go...**

 **The story will take place during the fifth holy grail war... In the UBW to be exact. I will use the core of the story but I will add a few surprises for you guys. It will certainly not be the same...**

 **Now... I know there will be a lot of suggestion but I will be clear this time around... There will be no more champions. No alternate versions, no different universes or other stuff like that... Nautilus will be the only champion present and will fight the other Heroic Spirits and that will make the battles and the events different as the Titan of the Depths is completely different from the Ranging Destroyer...**

 **So now comes the fun part! The stats!**

 **I am aware that despite being one of the most imposing champions in the League, Nautilus is actually among the weakest. He doesn't really deal that much damage and his strong points are his defenses and his chain of crowd control. Taking this into consideration, I will say he has received a small boost in his powers due to his status as a servant... And also we have to consider I am using the lore instead of the game stats.**

 **So here we go!**

* * *

 **Servant Stats.**

Spirit: _Nautilus._

Title: _The_ _Titan of the Depths._

Class: _Juggernaut._

Master: _Illyasviel Von Einzbern._

Alignment: _Chaotic Neutral._

Strenght: _A+_

Mana: _C_

Endurance: _EX_

Luck: _C_

Agility: _C+_

Noble Phantasm: _A_

 **-Class Skills:**

Unstoppable: _EX_

 _Upon being abandoned in the depths of the Guardian's Sea. The sailor that would be later known as Nautilus suffered a drastic transformation due to the strange and unknown powers that course through the depths. His mind was destroyed but his wrath was not consumed. The monster that was born in the darkness will not rest until his enemies are defeated._

Abnormal Resistance: _B+_

 _With his soul broken the Titan no longer feels the passage of time nor the other elements but there are some spells that could very well trick his mind and his awareness._

 **-Personal skills:**

The Titan's Wrath: _A_

 _Using the power within his empty suit, Nautilus is capable of withstanding a certain amount of damage. This shield can only be activated a few times and requires great amounts of mana, something the Titan of the Depths lacks. It has the ability to block both magical and physical damage but it is useless against conceptual weapons and some high class Noble Phantasm._

Riptide: _A_

 _It is said that whenever the Titan of the Depths stomps the underwater floor, waves upon waves of explosions damage the vessels and other creatures on the surface._

Staggering Blow: _B_

 _Using the weight and power of his deadly anchor combined with his strength, Nautilus is capable of knocking out any enemy in front of him with a single blow. But these attacks can be blocked and even deflected by a more skillful opponent._

Ctrl+1: _E_

 _"Sometimes I think this anchor just weighs me down... Lalari... Lalara... Lalaru..."_

 **-Noble Phantasm:**

Depth Charge: _Anti-Army. A_

 _Nautilus literally destroys the ground beneath his feet and calls a powerful water whirlpool that consumes and destroys everything in a large area. Enemies within may die due to the powerful streams and the pressure of the water. After the damage has been done, the water concentrates in a pillar of water and drags everything into the depths._

The Weight of the Abyss: _? E~EX_

 _Within the empty shell of Nautilus hides the darkness that corrupted and changed his body. He is capable of dragging any enemy into his hollow mind to be eaten by the same darkness that he found in the Guardian's Sea. Although powerful, this skill is very dependent on the alignment of the enemy. Individuals with Chaotic Evil and Madness may meet their demise against the dark creature but it is possible for them to escape... That is if they can endure being chewed by the creature while they are alive._

* * *

 **And that's it!**

 **As I said before, Nautilus will be completely different from Heracles... And I did leave a small surprise on the stats.**

 **I am still unsure if I did a good job on the stats... If you guys think there should be a stat, skill or noble phantasm that should be added, removed or balanced feel free to leave a review...**

 **Until next time...**

 **:3**


	3. Chapter 3 - Traces

**Chapter 3 - Traces.**

 _The rays of the sun pierced through her weak curtains and painfully awoke her from her dream. She groaned and tried to cover her eyes with the blankets but the covers were roughly pulled away. With the sudden change of temperature, Illya yelped and did her best to cover her body with her hands and arms... She failed and simply curled herself in a ball, hoping everything was just a faint nightmare._

 _"Ah! You are doing it again!" A feminine voice laughed on the distance "It was your fault, to begin with! I told you! You should have slept earlier yesterday... But what did the great sailor say! 'I always wake up in time..." Yeah, right! Get up before it gets too late!" The woman said before she exited the room._

 _Illya remained where she was for a few seconds befoe she finally opened her eyes and sighed in defeat. Her room was still the same even after many years, there were dozens of fish hooks all over the walls with different, shapes, sizes and colors. There was also a poster with the flag of Bilgewater and a few shelves with dozens of ships inside of tiny crystal bottles... It all looked like when she was a child... There was once singular difference. A small golden and pink music box on one of the corners... Illya stared at the music box for a while before she got up and walked to the bathroom._

 _The clock in the room told her she was already late so a bath was an impossible dream... She did wash her face and her teeth so that annoying woman wouldn't bother her during the breakfast. In fact, Illya was sure she would even deny her nourishment and would let her die of starvation... What a cruel and merciless little sister she had...! But she was family, and Illya knew blood was thicker than water._

 _After she was done tidying herself, Illya walked out of the room and entered the Kitchen. She could smell the delicious smell of freshly fried bacon with a portion of soft bread and sausages. Illya peeked over the doorframe and watched how her sister hummed a simple tune while she prepared the rest of the food... Illya smirked deviously and slowly crept on her... It wasn't as if she was still a child but Illya knew that arrogant deserved a small punishment for her actions. Illya's sister was a few inches away... Illya wiggled her fingers dangerously... Her smirk became an evil laugh and then..._

 _"Gotcha!" The sister screamed while she turned around and bumped Illya on the head with a paper fan "Ho! Ho! Ho! You are way too young to even dare to defeat my evil kingdom, my stupid elder brother! Anyways... Breakfast will be ready in a jiffy so I think it's time you go and see him... You know... You will kind of be away for a few hours so I think it would be for the best... Go." The Little sister said with a sad smile._

 _Illya hesitated for a second but decided to do as she was told. She walked out of the kitchen and in one of the halls of the house... She stopped at a peculiar green door with flowers and bees stamped all over it. Illya quietly opened the door and peeked inside. It was a small and cozy room decorated with many cute animals and flowers on the walls. There were shelves filled with toys and other curious things here and there. There was also a giant plushie with the form of a diving suit right in the middle and a crib on the left. Illya moved to the crib making sure not to step on any of the toys or make too much noise... She finally reached the cradle and peered inside of it... There was a small bundle of clothes all tangled up. Illya could hear his soft breathing and even see some of his skin... With care, she picked her baby and lovingly hugged in her arms..._

 _And Illya began singing..._

 _"Larari... Larara... Laralu..."_

 _"Don't you think it's about time you found another wife...?" Illya's sister spoke from behind "I know you loved her... And I know the way she left was... Look, I am sure you and I can raise him properly but I will eventually leave... She needs a mother and I can't fill that role." Illya sighed and nodded "Just think about it... Also, Lars called. He is close and he will be waiting for you..." The sister said patting Illya in her back. "Go eat your breakfast... And come home safely."_

 _It only took a few seconds before a car began honking in front of the house. Illya gave her sister one last goodbye before she went outside. She was greeted by the bearded and ginger face of her coworker._

 _"Taking your sweet time, aren't cha?" Lars commented with a wide smile "Hey... Where's ya sista, huh? I'm just kiddin'! Either way... We hafta hurry... The captain said we have a really annoyin' customer this time around. Some rich boy from Zaun or something like that..." Lars said while he and Illya got inside of the car "And on top of that, we are going to the Guardian's Sea! Then again, we are the only crew crazy enough to go there." L_

 _Lars drove quickly through the desolated streets of Bilgewater, Illya had the chance to see just how hard the situation really was... Especially when she saw a bunch of unknown vessels on the port. Giant boats with red flags on them._

 _"Noxians rouges..." Lars explained "I heard the good guys did a number on them. Rumors said they managed to kill the king but they lost the battle... They said the general that did it literally ripped the head out of Jarvan... Don't wanna see that kind of guy in the pub." Lars commented nervously "Anyways, here we are... Home sweet home!" They parked in front of a small boat made of steel. It certainly wasn't as flashy as the pirate vessels or a powerful as the Noxian boats but it was the first of its class._

 _It was created in the land of Piltover by the renowned master clans as a joint project... Apparently, the captain had some story with one of those clans and the boat was a gift. Illya couldn't really understand how a former pirate like him managed to get his hands in such sophisticated piece of art but she was not one to make many questions. She was just happy she could travel through the seas in a respectable boat... But there was something foreign waiting for them in the harbor. It was a tall and gloomy figure wearing a long and black cardigan with a weird green hat. The stranger looked more like a ghost than a human considering how pale his skin really was. His eyes were encircled by dark rings and there seemed to be no life in them... The usual features in Zaun._

 _The stranger was speaking to the captain... And Illya could tell the Zaunite wasn't happy._

 _"For the last time... This map is genuine. It holds the key to a life filled with riches! Why can't you see the truth, you old fool!"_

 _"As much as I want to believe in your word, my lord. I cannot endanger the lives of my crew for a so-called 'ancient' artifact hidden deep in the Guardian's Sea... Yes, we may be the only crew crazy enough to sail over those waters but even we can tell when something is pointless." The captain countered harshly._

 _"Oh... I see what's going on... You are one of those 'Pilties', huh...? I wonder what would happen if the news reached the Noxian that are living here... Last time I checked, they weren't exactly happy with Piltover's declaration..." The Zaunite smiled deviously. The captain returned the glare "I expect us to sail in five minutes, captain... And please, let us move with haste. The Sheanely family might be merciful... But they are impatient." The Zaunite said before he laughed and boarded the ship._

 _"Captain! What was the meaning of that?!" Lars asked annoyed "You would never let anyone speak to you like that! Especially a nobody like him!"_

 _"That 'nobody' just happens to be the son of one of the most powerful ChemBarons in Zaun. He is currently with another family in order to create some sort of weapon for Noxus... I don't really like it but we have no choice but to work for him. Noxus has plagued Bilgewater and I don't really want to fight against them... So swallow your pride and you better watch what you say in front of him, huh?!" The captain scolded "Anyways, I am glad you guys made it in time... I will debrief the rest of the crew so hurry up and get inside of the ship! And you..." The captain said looking at Illya "The new suit arrived... Go to Cho's workshop and check if everything is in order... He might be a great engineer but there is no way in hell I'm trusting an Ionian with such complicated equipment... Let's go." The captain said as he boarded the ship._

 _"Well then... This is going to be an interesting ride, right?" Lars asked patting Illya on her back._

 _Illya simply sighed and looked back... She wondered how her sister and little boy were doing before she herself and Lars boarded the ship._

* * *

 _"I'm still saying this is a complete idiocy!" Cho exclaimed in anger while he checked the tools "Even if this thing is the best in the market, there is no way it can survive the deepest point in the Guardian's Sea! We haven't even tested it enough!" He spat on the deck of the boat "I don't get paid enough for this!"_

 _"You should consider yourself lucky I haven't fired you for that, Ionian" The captain pointed out "I don't really care about your complaints, you just have to make sure the suit is safe... He can handle the rest."_

 _"Boss... Even if this is the most advanced equipment in the world, there is simply no way we can pull this off!" The engineer countered "We are deep in the Guardian's Sea and we have not a single idea of what lurks in the depths... We can't do this!"_

 _"Typical Ionian cowardice, huh?" The Zaunite interjected "I have given you the coordinates and the date and the data needed... All that is left is to see if you are man enough to do what you are told!"_

 _Cho tried to fight back but the stern glare of the captain kept him in place. He gritted his teeth and finally sighed in defeat... He gave Illya an apologizing glance and helped her suit up. For something considered among the most advanced creations of Piltover, Illya had to admit the suit was actually heavy and stiff. It took her more than an hour to get ready and walking towards the railing of the ship was a complete pain in the ass... Huffing and sweating, Illya finally managed to climb the platform and she was sent into the depths._

 _"Can you hear me, sailor?" Illya heard the voice of Lars inside the helmet "Don't bother answering, we can't hear you. If you are hearing this, point your thumb up. There is a small camera on the suit so we should be able to see it..." Illya did as she was told "Good. Now, here comes the hard part. The Zaunite said there should be some sort of 'thing' somewhere in the underwater ground... Not sure what this 'thing' is and our friend refuses to give us more information. For now, just be sure to survey the surroundings and we will tell you if something comes up... Good luck."_

 _The platform kept going further and further down into the unknown. Illya was and experienced diver but she had never been this deep... She began to feel slightly nervous, the priestess of the temple near Bilgewater spoke about the terrors and creatures of the depths... Illya had never believed in those things but one couldn't really be sure about anything in Runeterra. She kept going down until she finally reached the bottom, she looked up and she could barely see the outline of the boat at the top of the ocean._

 _"Alright... The place should be somewhere over there." Lars spoke again "For now, head to your left and see what you can find... I will monitor everything here so just be careful."_

 _Illya nodded to herself and moved forward._

 _It didn't take long before she stumbled upon something she had never seen in her life._

 _"That... That is not possible..." Lars spoke flabbergasted "How... How can that be here?"_

 _The structures reminded Illya of the Demacian castle she had seen during her journeys but she was sure Demacia never made it this far... Besides, those shiny idiots would rather stay inland than risk themselves to the will of the seas. The ruins stood like ghastly reminders of an ancient civilization that was devasted before the city-states were born in Valoran. There were runes but it was nothing Illya had seen before... She could see some towers in the distance and even a castle at the center of the ruins. Illya walked slowly and made sure she looked everywhere... She wasn't sure why but she could feel something looking at her..._

 _"Alright... Our friend says what we are looking for should be close... Just keep going forward and you might run into it... But seriously, what the hell is all of this? Doesn't look like a Marai city or anything I've seen before... What happened here?"_

 _Illya kept venturing in the city until she was no longer able to see the lift. Above, the light of the sun could barely reach and she was only able to move thanks to the light of the suit. Illya walked for around an hour or so but it seemed like there was no sign of whatever that Zaunite was looking for... It wasn't that surprising. Zaun was no exactly a city filled with talented scientist and they lacked everything that made Piltover the beacon of hope and future. Even the denizens of Bilgewater had to admit they would rather have Piltovian merchandise in their ships... It was ironic, considering Bilgewater and Zaun were allies._

 _"Wait... What's that?" Lars spoke suddenly "Over there... A bit forward... I can't really tell what is because it is too dark but I think it's... Wha-What the fuck is that?!"_

 _Illya was standing if front of an underwater and she was peering into... The Darkness._

 _It was literally the darkness. A surface made of some dark goo that covered the entirety of a great area... Underwater lakes were actually common as the waters in the Guardian's Sea had different densities thanks to the magic veins and other supernatural phenomena... But this... This was something completely different. Illya couldn't explain what it was... But she could see the thick goo moving unnaturally... And she could feel something watching her from beneath the abyss._

 _"Hey... The Zaunite says that is the thing we are looking for... We just need a sample... I think you should forget about that and simply come back... I... I don't like how that thing looks... Don't touch it..."_

 _Illya had known Lars for quite a while and she knew he was a man that couldn't be easily scared... A former pirate that followed the captain and a loyal man... For him to be this scared, Illya shuddered inside the suit and decided to follow his advice. The captain and the Zaunite would definitely be mad and Illya was fairly sure she was going to lose her job but she knew she had to get away from that thing as fast as po-_

 _"LOOK OUT!"_

 _Illya had just enough time to turn around and see a long and dark tendril before she was whipped away. Illya flew through the water until she finally crashed in one of the stone pillars of the city. She didn't suffer any injury thanks to the suit but she was shaken by the impact, she blinked a few times and managed to focus her eyes to see the terror that was crawling from the depths. Long and dark threads of the same goo began rising from the cliff, ghastly flowing like the veins in a body... They crept towards Illya with disgusting speed and stopped in front of them... Illya could only hear the beating of her heart while she waited with her eyes wide open and her teeth gritted... The thing began getting closer and closer... It was a few inches away from touching the suit and then..._

 _A barrel appeared over it..._

 _"RUN!"_

 _Illya turned around as soon as she realized what the crew had done. The barrel imploded and the explosion sent Illya away from the creature, she roughly collided with ruins but managed to get up and began her mad dash towards the lift. As she was running, she could see the same barrels landing all over the place and exploding as soon as she passed them. After a while, she finally distinguished the platform... But it was being lifted... Illya gasped for air and made one last push... And with a huge leap, she managed to grab onto the railing._

 _"You made it!" Lars spoke again "Just hold on tight! We are briggin' you in a... Oh... Oh, no! Captain! Captain, the thing is-" Illya heard a loud crashing and the sound of glass falling on the ground "WE NEED TO RETALIATE!" Then, everything became chaos._

 _Illya looked up and was finally able to see the shape of the boat... Being surrounded by that thing. The lift broke the surface of the water and she knew she had to hurry and help the rest of the crew. Illya began climbing the railing of the boat but she suddenly slipped and looked back to see where she was stepping... But she only saw a dark thread surrounding her foot. She was slow to react and the thing yanked on her, Illya managed to hold onto the boat but the thing was simply too strong. Her hands finally gave up and she was pulled into the water... But in the last minute, she managed to hold onto the anchor of the boat._

 _"Buddy! Buddy, where are you?!" Lars spoke again "We have dealt with those things but you have to... You... What are you doing in the anchor?!" The dark threads began creeping over Illya's suit and into the anchor "Captain! We have to do something! He won't be able to..." The threads pulled on the chain and the boat shook "I don't care! We have to save him! We can't...!" Illya huffed and grunted when the thing squeezed the suit "I know we might blow us up but we can't...! We can't just...!" Illya could feel her fingers giving up but she was determined to resist until they c-_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"I'm sorry, my friend..."_

 _Illya couldn't understand what was going on... She could somehow see the chain of the anchor falling from the boat... She raised her hand and tried to grab the boat..._

 _But she was too far away..._

 _And then..._

 _The darkness pulled her to the depths..._

 _She watched as the boat became a small dot on the surface of the ocean..._

 _She felt how she crashed into something..._

 _And she saw how her whole field of vision was engulfed by that black goo..._

 _She kept falling and falling... Deeper and deeper into the abyss... Until she finally crashed on the ground..._

 _Illya tried to get up but the anchor fell on top of her... She screamed in pain as she felt how the suit was damaged... She could feel small droplets of the water seeping into her suit..._

 _She tried to speak but the impact had left her lungs without air... She couldn't see anything through the helmet... The little light on the suit was not able to peer through the darkness... It began to fail... Turning itself on and off..._

 _Illya watched the darkness as she felt how her body began giving up... She was dying... She didn't want to die... It was not fair... It was not fair..._

 _It was their fault... The abandoned her... They betrayed her... They betrayed her... The betrayed her... They betrayed her..._ _They betrayed her..._ _They betrayed her..._ _They betrayed her..._ _They betrayed her..._ _They betrayed her..._ _They betrayed her..._ _They betrayed her..._ _They betrayed her..._ _They betrayed her..._ _They betrayed her..._ _They betrayed her..._ _They betrayed her..._ _They betrayed her..._ _They betrayed her..._ _They betrayed her..._ _They betrayed her..._ _They betrayed her..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **"They will pay..."**

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _The darkness suddenly split... And Illya saw endless rows of sharp teeth in an abyssal mouth..._

 _The light failed..._

 _And she knew no more..._

* * *

Illya awoke to the red color of her ceiling.

She knew the dreams were consequences of the bond with her servant but she wasn't prepared for what she saw... She had heard the master would witness their finest hours or dreadful moments... But what she saw couldn't be consider either of them. She had seen how a normal man was betrayed by his friends and fallen into the abyss... The man Berserker used to be... The family he left behind...

And the monster he found in the depths...

Illya breathed and decided to focus on what she had discovered with this dream... Ionia, Demacia, Zaun, Noxus, Piltover, Bilgewater, The Guardian's Sea... No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember a single civilization with such names. Maybe Berserker was born in a forgotten and hidden land but that explanation didn't fit. Those names didn't belong to mere tribes or towns... Those were the names of countries.

It was also disturbing to see just how nonsensical that world was. Illya could tell that world had a fair amount of technology, something along the last century or so. Even the diving suit was a specimen similar to the ones she had seen in old pictures. Contemporary men were unable to become Heroic Spirits since they lacked the blessing given to humanity during the Age of Gods... So that could only mean three things: Berserker was born during the Age of Gods, that was impossible considering the technology Illya saw in the dream. Berserker is a Counter Guardian, that was impossible because Illya could tell that strange darkness was not the will of Ayala. So that only left a single explanation... Something so incredibly ridiculous, not even the wise Jubstacheit Von Einzbern would dare to consider because it would go against everything the rules of this world had dictated...

Illya sighed and decided not to think about it... As long as her servant did his job, she was simply going to ignore it. She nodded and decided to meet Sella and Leysritt, there were things they needed to plan. She dressed with a simple set of purple garments and white skirt, and she went out of her room.

Outside, the red light of the sky greeted her. Illya had struggled to get used to the change of schedule since she would sometimes nap during noon. Sella had scolded her for that but there was nothing Illya could do about it... She guessed it would take a while before she could get used to it... She walked through the hall but stopped in front of a window... She gritted her teeth and decided to just simply get over it...

The city of Fuyuki stood at the distance...

If Illya was honest with herself, she didn't want to come to this accursed mansion. It didn't matter if the Einzbern elder was against it, Illya hated the oppressive place. Every room of the Einzbern state only made her think about the fourth war, thinking about her mother running through the same halls... With the shadow of that man following her. There were no photos and no evidence of what had happened a few years ago, sure there were records but those were just words. Words that spoke about the treason of that man... Words that spoke about the demise of her mother...

Words that spoke about the disaster in Fuyuki...

In reality, Illya didn't care a single bit about the victims of the tragedy. The harsh life in the Einzber state had taught her that the weak did no deserve to live... Had the Einzbern elder been stronger, he could have seen the disgusting being that was Emiya Kiritsugu... Then again, without Emiya, Illya wouldn't exist... And maybe, juts maybe Fuyuki would have avoided the destruction... But one could only wonder about the things that could have been...

She focused on the buildings as she thought about the bastard that had the same name as that man. He was but a simple student with no real magical potential... Just another dot in the endless universe... And yet, Illya knew they were destined to fight. They were destined to bleed themselves out in a furious battle... A master or a civilian, Emiya was definitely going to die during this week. Illya just needed to find a chance...

In reality, Illya no longer felt hatred towards Emiya. Her fury had died with the doppelganger of her mother inside the Berserker's Reality Marble. She hadn't seen that dark copy in a while and even the nightmares were gone... But that didn't change the past and the suffering Illya had to endure for ten long years. The Einzbern maiden wanted closure, she wanted to forget but she needed to do this. The crimes against her mother wouldn't be forgiven... Emiya would pay for everything. The death of Irisviel, the betrayal to the Einzbern family... And the suffering of Illyasviel Von Einzbern.

But for now... Illya just needed to wait... Wait and prepare her fangs...

She kept walking towards the dining room and ran into Sella... Who was currently cursing while she tried to repair the broken Marmol of the floor.

"This... Little... Piece... Of..." Sella grunted, lifting the rubble and moving it away. "I swear that stupid Titan is doing it on purpose!"

"Uhm... Sella?" Illya called shyly, not used to seeing her maid acting roughly.

"Ah! Miss Illya...!" Sella exclaimed, covering her mouth in shame "This...! This is...! I can explain...! Oh, my...! Did you...? Did you hear...?"

"Just a little bit..." Illya answered with a nervous smile, Sella turned around and kneeled on the ground "It's okay... You don't have to..."

"I have brought shame upon the Einzbern name!" Sella yelled like a wounded animal "How could this happen to me? I made my mistakes..." Sella howled with shame.

"Just... Just forget about that and tell me what happened here..."

"That servant is to blame for this mess! He keeps wandering inside the house and destroying everything in his path with his massive body and weight! I simply can't understand why he can't remain as a spirit!" Even Illya wondered why Berserker was against that idea. Maybe something happened to him in his past life that made him afraid of the astral plane "Leysritt and I have been trying to fix everything he broke since the morning..." Sella complained, massaging her shoulders.

"I see... Where is Leysritt, by the way?"

"Outside in the Einzbern grounds. Leysritt is setting up a perimeter of defenses and several other safety measures should anything happen during the war... Berserker followed her but I am sure that Buffon is only going to be a nuis-" Suddenly, Sella turned around and watched through the window "Someone has entered the Einzbern state." Illya tensed "It is a man, I believe... A battle-oriented magus with lots of experience and powerful spells... Oh... It is a member of the church... What should we do, Lady Illyasviel?"

"Let him in and bring him to the main room... I will deal with whatever they want..." Illya was aware of the sometimes tortuous relationship the Einzbern and the church had... And just like the Einzbern, she knew they were men she couldn't trust "Also, tell Berserker to remain close... Just in case something happens..." Sella bowed respectfully and left in a hurry.

Illya sighed and made way towards the main room... It was just like the rest of the mansion, sumptuous and filled with furniture originated in Germany. The only painting in the room was the portrait of Justeaze Lizrich Von Einzbern, The Holy Maiden of Winter and one of the makers of the Grail... She was a beautiful and gorgeous woman... A homunculus just Like Illya and Irisviel... And the cause of everything. If it weren't for her stupid dream...

"Ah... I see the Einzbern are still masters at creating such gorgeous creatures..." A soft and cold voice said behind Illya "Even if you look like a child, I can see the power behind your eyes..."

Illya sighed and turned around, ready to deal with that annoying man... But what she saw almost made her explode in anger. Physically, the priest was completely average, the kind of man you will see on the streets and immediately forget about... But Illya couldn't help but see the traitor in the priest's eyes... The Priest and Kiritsugu Emiya had the same dark and dead eyes devoided of all humanity. Illya had to bit her tongue in order to control the raging fury in her heart.

"Is there some sort of issue, Lady Einzbern?" The priest asked with a condescending smile... He knew something... But Illya was not going to play his game.

"No... I was just remembering something else... I apologize for my lack of manners... My name is Illyasviel Von Einzbern. The master of the Einzbern family..." Illya chanted while bowed graciously "It is a pleasure to meet you, Member of the church."

"Oh... Is that so? I always thought the Einzbern and the church did not have a friendly relationship... Quite the opposite, if I am honest with you..."

"Perhaps... But that doesn't mean I can't be civilized with my guests" Illya countered with a small smile.

"Ha! I have underestimated you, Maiden of the Einzbern!" The priest laughed "You truly are a lady of the high society... Allow this foolish man to apologize... I am Kirei Kotomine and I will be in charge of moderating this Holy War..." Kirei said with a court bow. "It is certainly a pleasure, Lady Einzbern."

"Likewise, Mister Kotomine... But I have to ask, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?"

"It is nothing serious, Lady Einzbern. I simply wanted to greet you... And I was also curious to see what kind of being was the master that managed to summon a servant two months before the war... You have exceeded my expectations, Lady Einzbern." He had a silver tongue... But Illya could see through his lies.

"Is that so? I am glad I can live to the name of the Einzbern family..."

"Truly marvelous... Especially if we consider the last master of the Einzbern family..." Illya twitched "That man sure gave us a lot of trouble in the past... Emiya Kiritsugu was truly a fearsome master and a cunning magus..."

"I see... Do you know what happened to him...?" Illya cursed herself for asking in such way. The priest smiled and Illya cursed herself again.

"Sadly, he is one slippery rodent... But the rumors said he died a few years ago. The cause is still unknown but I believe he died due to natural causes..."

...

...

Oh... So Kiritsugu was dead... That... That was a shame... Kiritsugu had died... The man she used to call 'Father' had died somewhere in this city away from her... That was... That was...

...

...

...

Illya allowed herself to remain quiet for a few seconds... It didn't matter if Kiritsugu was dead... His sins would not disappear... And his son would now feel the weight of her wrath... He would have to carry the cursed legacy of his last name... He would have to fight against Illya and the imposing form of Berserker... And it didn't matter if that kid was a normal human or a master... Illya was going to find him either way... And together with the power of her servant...

She was going to drag him down into the depths...

"Can I ask you a question, Lady Einzbern?" The priest suddenly said "What is it that you wish for? The Holy Grail is an all-mighty and all-powerful artifact created to change the very foundation of the world... What is your wish, Maiden of the Einzbern?

That... That was actually a good question... What did Illya want? Freedom? Power? Wealth? A new beginning? The third magic? No... Those were the petty things the Einzbern elder wanted for himself. He was a bright man but the time had made him pitiable and foolish... No... Illya didn't wish for any of those things... She wanted something else... Something that didn't involve the treacherous world of magic... Something far away from the city of Fuyuki... Something she had only seen once... Inside a dream... Inside the darkness... Inside the Reality Marble of her servant...

She wanted to see the ocean... She wanted to lose herself in its magnificence and eternity... It was a silly wish... But that was all Illya wanted for now...

But of course...

"That is none of your business, Mister Kotomine," Illya answered with a smile. The priest wasn't expecting that answer... He widened his eyes and sighed in defeat "I do enjoy your company, Mister Kotomine but I think it is about time you return to your church."

"I suppose that is correct..." The priest said getting up "Either way, I also wanted to tell you that the beginning of the war is close... Only two servants have not been summoned but I think it won't take long before they appear... I wish you the best, Maiden of the Einzbern." Kotomine Kirei said bowing and leaving the room.

Illya followed him through the eyes of her familiars and was only able to relax when the priest was outside of the Einzbern grounds... She wasn't sure but she felt like that man was probably more dangerous than any of the masters or servants... She would make sure to spare some of her familiars to keep an eye on him...

Illya sighed again and wondered if age was finally taking a toll on her... Her body might look like a child but she was already an adult. Outside, the sun was already setting and Illya could see small dots on the night sky...

...

...

It was time...

Illya had been following the son of Kiritsugu for quite a while now and she knew he was going to be a master just like her... Perhaps it was destiny for them to kill each other in this war just like the shadow of her mother had predicted... So be it.

She dressed in a coat and a fluffy hat, and she ventured outside of the mansion. The cold air caressed her face and made Illya shiver a bit... It wasn't like the cold winter back home but it had something that made her feel nervous... She turned around to see the gigantic form of her servant watching over her from the distance... Illya smiled and waved her hand. The Berserker clumsily copied her actions... Even if that child was the son of that man... He still deserved a chance... So Illya was going to go and warm him... Because despite everything that had happened...

Emiya Shirou deserved a chance to fight for his life...


	4. Chapter 4 - Vanishing Point

**Chapter 4 - Vanishing Point.**

 _"Choose whether you will fight in this war or you will hide like a coward, Emiya Shirou... Either way, the choice had already been made for you and you will have to face the consequences of your destiny... But you should rejoice, Emiya Shirou. Because no matter how much you hate conflict, Heroes are meant to defeat the evil... So you could say... Your dream has become true..."_

The words of that lying priest kept reverberating inside Tohsaka Rin's mind like a mantra. She knew those words were just a vain intent of Kotomine Kirei to create chaos... He simply wasn't fit for the job of the church and Rin didn't know how he managed to become the moderator of this war. He could have been many things... Like an assassin or even a master... But then again, the church was not exactly known for its authenticity. Many dark rumors were around that so-called 'good-willed' organization chosen by God... It was just a convenient cover for the most influential magicians in the world... She knew that much because her father did that sort of thing during the fourth war.

"Shirou... Have you finished talking?" Saber asked once they exited the grounds of the church.

"Yes... Yes, we have..." Shirou asked somewhat aloof.

"Then... What is your choice?"

"I... I have decided to fight as a master... Would you accept me as your master, Saber?"

"There is nothing to accept, Shirou. You became my master since the very beginning... I swore to be your sword... And I will cut through anything in your way." Saber reassured with a gentle smile.

"I see... Saber... Please, help me win this war." Shirou said stretching his arm towards Saber, the servant was taken aback by his action "Oh... Did I do something inappropriate...?"

"No... I was just a bit surprised..." Saber admitted grabbing Shirou's hand and shaking it "Once again, I swear to be your sword, my master."

It all looked nice and pretty... If it weren't for the fact that Emiya Shirou had become her enemy...

What a shame...

 _"We should act..."_ The voice of Archer called inside her mind _"He is an inexperienced and weak enemy... We could easily finish them off right here and right now..."_

His words were true... But...

 _"What is stopping you from doing it? Sooner or later, we will have to fight them... We should take this chance and eliminate them before they become a bigger threat."_ Once again, he was right and that pissed Tohsaka the most. He acted as if he knew everything _"There is no place for mercy in this war and you know it... Or could it be that you feel for him..."_ Rin did the impossible to remain stoic... Someone was going to get punished once they were home. _"Then... Why do you keep doing this...? You know what must be done..."_ He was right... He was right and Rin knew it...

God, how much she hated that side of him...

"Tohsaka?" Shirou asked when Rin suddenly stopped in front of him.

"I'm sorry... But I think it is about time we take separate ways from now on..." He seemed confused "I brought you here because you weren't my enemy... Now that you have accepted your role, I have no choice but stay away from you..."

"I will not fight against you, Tohsaka..." He was such a fool... How could he have summoned The Saber? "You have helped me this far and I plan to be your friend for now on..."

"That is such a petty and stupid way of thinking, boy..." Archer said materializing beside Rin "I don't really know how can Rin keep up with your idiocy..."

"I simply don't want to own him anything..." Tohsaka interjected "Once I have paid my debt I will deal with him properly" Rin claimed, glaring at Shirou.

"Is that so...? Well then, call me once you have-" Suddenly, Archer stopped and turned around to see behind his back "Saber..."

"I know... I can feel it too..." Saber answered, materializing her invisible sword.

Shirou seemed to not understand what was going on but Rin was already scanning the area for the threat. She was a fool for believing no one would dare to attack them... Even if Saber was the strongest servant, any clever master would have already realized she lacked the strength and resources to fight long wars. She was sure there were a few familiars watching over the fight between Lancer and Saber so it was safe to assume one of the other masters had decided to move... But to think they would attack both Shirou and her... That master was underestimating her potential...

And nobody made a fool out of Tohsaka Rin without losing more than just their lives...

Her eyes moved all over the place, trying to peer into the darkness and the mist. So far, she couldn't really detect any surge of magic but she was sure the enemy was concealing their presence... Rin realized their situation was no good. Even if they had two servants, they were still in the open with no information of the enemies... The assassin could easily deal with Shirou since he was the weakest among them... And without Saber, Rin knew it would be a thought battle. Even of Archer managed to defeat the other servant, he would reveal his skills.

She squeezed the gems inside her pockets and quietly chanted a spell. She felt how her limbs were imbued with magic... Her vision became sharper and she was able to see through the mist... But it had the same results, she simply couldn't see the-

"You look quite funny right now, Miss Tohsaka... Desperately trying to find the enemy... Even though I am right in front of you..." Rin widened her eyes in surprise... It wasn't like she hadn't seen the short form in the darkness... She simply chose not to "Good night, little brother... I believe this is the second time we have met... You did good in following my advice and summoning a strong servant... I suppose I can take you seriously now..."

As the child walked into the light of the lamp, Rin was able to recognize the features of her young face... Crimson eyes, porcelain skin, and snowy silver hair... There was not a single respectable magus that couldn't recognize those characteristics. But for Tohsaka Rin was different... Those same eyes had haunted her nightmares ever since her father didn't return ten years ago...

The wretched Homunculus of the Einzbern Family...

"Good night to you too, Tohsaka Rin," The homunculus said bowing elegantly "I am Illya... Illyasviel Von Einzbern... But I believe you already know the meaning behind my name, don't you?" Rin gritted her teeth but said nothing "Quite the lovable night we have here... The temperature is nice and the stars are pretty... The perfect night for a battle... Don't you agree, little brother?"

Shirou didn't know what was going on but there was something in the voice of that little girl that made him shiver in fright... He had seen many kids around his neighbor... But that thing couldn't be considered a child. Even though she was smiling, there was not a single emotion in her eyes. She was assessing him, judging his worth with a single glance... Those crimson eyes couldn't belong to a little girl... No, those eyes couldn't belong to a human.

"I want to make myself clear, Miss Tohsaka," Illyasviel's smile disappeared and was replaced with a cold expression "I have no interest in you or your servant... I can deal with the likes of you later... Right now, I only wish to kill Emiya Shirou... So, would you kindly leave before I change my mind?"

"You... Those are some big words for someone who is alone!" Rin countered with anger.

"Alone...? Who said I was alone?" Illyasviel asked with another smile.

Suddenly, something began creeping on Rin's spine... It was a cold and slimy sensation climbing all over her back. A feeling she had felt just a few times in the past... The first was when her father patted her head before he went to the war... A painfully real and factual sensation of certainty and the things that were going to happen whether she wanted it or not... That one time, her father hadn't come back... And now...

They were trapped with that thing and the monster hiding in the shadows of the night...

"SHIROU!"

As expected, the first one to react was Saber. As the strongest class, she did not lose herself in the dread the little girl was emanating. Maybe it was a spell and Saber was able to resist it, or maybe she simply had experience with that sort of situation... Either way, she sensed the danger and managed to stand in front of her master with her invisible sword in front of her just in time to block a projectile coming his way...

The object collided against Saber's sword and she was able to hold her ground... For a single second...

After said second, her eyes widened in surprise when she was easily pushed by the force of the object. Her scream was heard until she collided with the trees and rocks behind her back... Then, there was an explosion and the silence took over once again...

None of the presents was able to react in any way, they were still shocked by the absurdity of the aggression and the fact that Saber was so easily overcome by something like that... They remained quiet and still while Illyasviel watched them with cold glare on her face... And then...

They felt it...

The first one was Archer. He felt a strange vibration beneath his feet and he also noticed how some small rocks trembled and even jumped due to the shaking.

The second was Tohsaka Rin. It was faint but she was able to hear it, the dull sound of drums booming at the distance.

The third and last was Emiya Shirou... His mouth was wide open due to the horror as he distinguished a towering form moving slowly through the mist towards them.

The creature finally stepped into the light of the moon and the group was able to see its terrifying form... A giant cladded in a copper armor with some strange green lights shining in the dark. It also had two orange orbs surrounded by pitch-black darkness in its helmet as eyes. The creature stood a few meters away from Illyasviel and lifted its arm.

Suddenly, they heard a clackling sound and turned around to see a huge chain slowly pulling something... It was a giant anchor coated in mud and a crimson liquid. The deadly weapon slowly returned to its owner, the giant easily picked the humongous thing and rested it over his shoulder as if it weighed nothing... And it waited with its eyes completely focused on them.

"That... What is that thing...?!" Rin was the first one to break the silence "What kind of monster has the Einzbern family summoned this time?! The stats of the thing are ridiculous... That... That is definitely not a heroic spirit!"

"Calm down, Rin!" Archer ordered.

"How can I calm down?! That thing defeated Saber with a single attack! How can I possibly calm down when there is obviously no hope against that abomination!?"

"I know... But losing your cool won't help us at all... It is obvious we can't defeat that thing on our own... We must get away... Fast..." He was right. Even in this dire situation, he was right again...

"Are you done talking?" Illyasviel said glaring at them "Then... Berserker... Kill them all..."

The words resonated in the silence... And it began...

Slowly, the giant began walking towards them... Then, his pace became faster... And before they knew it, he was rushing against them with a terrifying speed. The floor trembled and was destroyed as the Titan stomped it with its mighty weight. Only Archer moved and managed to get Rin out of the way... But Shirou remained where he was... Trapped in his own fear as the Titan lunged his massive weapon... He couldn't move... There was no way to run...

It was over...

But then, the graveyard behind him exploded with a golden glow and a lighting appeared in front of Shirou... She was covered in dirt and with a trail of blood coming from her mouth but she still looked like the regal knight Emiya Shirou had summoned. Her sword concealed in the winds once again met the deadly anchor and Saber was able to block the attack...

But only for a single second...

After said second, Saber was unable to handle the monstrous force of the Titan and was pushed backward. But this time, she managed to hold her ground. She panted and looked at the Titan straight into his eyes... She bit her lip and readied herself for the battle.

"I have to admit... Your Saber is quite tenacious, Little Brother." Illyasviel said while she walked towards Berserker "But even I can tell it takes everything she has to just hold Berserker's attacks for a brief time... Still, she has my respect." She then glared at Rin and Archer "You two, on the other hand... You have disappointed me, Tohsaka Rin. I expected more from someone of such respectable and ancient lineage."

Those words... Hurt more than anything Rin had experience in her life...

And it was the final push she needed...

"Archer... You will need to fight according to your role." Rin whispered with bitter anger.

"Are you sure about that? Saber can barely defend herself, let alone protect you or her master... If that thing attacks you, I won't be able to stop it..."

"It doesn't matter... We have to deal with that thing one way or another... Saber can fight it but she needs your support... So don't question my orders and do as I say..."

"As you wish... My master." Archer muttered before he leaped into the night sky.

Rin watched him disappear but she had more pressing matters to worry about. On the battlefield, Saber was doing the impossible to fight against the Titan. Knowing that her sword could not match the anchor and the power of Berserker, Saber had opted to rely on her speed and agility. The monster was powerful but it was incredibly slow so Saber was able to dodge all of his attacks with ease... But even she felt terrified by the power of the servant. It's blows created waves of the wind that dangerously caressed her body, there was no doubt Saber would be obliterated if any of the attacks connected. For now, she was able to counter its strength with her speed... But Saber knew it wouldn't take long before she ran out of space. The creature was relentlessly assaulting her and she couldn't retaliate in any way... Should she commit any mistake, it would mark the end...

And she made that mistake...

The ground around them had grown weak and unstable by the powerful blows... And the mist combined with the cold created a moist surface of mud... So when Saber landed, her feet slipped... She was might be strong but there was no way she hadn't sustained damage after those two fatal attacks. It was only for a fraction of a second but the window was there... She lifted her eyes to see then deadly anchor just a few inches away from her face... It was the end...

 _"You have grown old, Saber..."_

Suddenly, a barrage of crimson arrows fell from the sky and struck the Titan, exploding and creating a cluster of sapphire fire that engulfed the creature in its entirety. Saber used this chance to get away and recover her breath. At the distance, she was able to see a red dot shining in the night... Arrogant bastard.

"Ho... I suppose you also summoned something respectable, Rin" The Einzbern master spoke with surprise "But I am sorry to tell you that will not be enough..."

The cloud of dust cleared... And Berserker was still standing with not a single wound in his armor. Saber allowed herself to be surprised as the Titan simply watched at where the arrows came. She knew that was not a simple attack, the scorched earth around Berserker was a testament of the power used... But to withstand all that damage with seemingly ease... She only knew a few heroes who could achieve such feat.

"Ignore that little annoyance for now, Berserker. Focus on Saber and finish her off..." Illyasviel spoke with a cold tone "Either way, Archer's attacks will not be able to pierce through your armor... But I wonder about that stranger sword you have, Saber."

The knight gritted her teeth and ignored the words of the homunculus... She just couldn't bear to look her in the eyes... There was so much of Irisviel in that child... But there was also that annoying and dark feeling of that man in her. Saber never got a chance to meet Irisviel daughter even though the Einzber homunculus liked to boast about her... Why would Kiritsugu betray and kill Irisviel knowing he had a child waiting for him? Shirou was Kiritsugu's son... So that meant that Emiya abandoned her... Saber felt her anger burn once again...

She really hated that man...

The wind around her sword howled and Saber could feel the fire inside the cool steel... Even her weapon was feeling the fury hidden behind her calm and composed visage. She glared at Berserker and breathed slowly... And she dashed with a Battlecry and her sword held tight between her hands. The Titan was not intimidated by her sudden change and faced her head on... The anchor collided against the invisible sword and this time around, Saber managed to match the tremendous strength of the Servant of the Madness.

 _"_ She is doing it...!" Rin whispered with hope "She really is doing it!"

 _"I can see that... But for how long? It doesn't really matter how skillful Saber is, there is no way she can fight that Berserker on equal terms. If this goes on, she will eventually run out of prana..."_ Once again, Archer was the voice of reason.

"Then... What do we do?"

 _"Isn't it obvious...?"_ And he said no more.

Of course it was obvious... Rin knew very well there was a faster method. She glanced to the side and watched as the Einzbern homunculus watched the fight with no expression on her face. Even if that was nothing but a man-made thing, Rin couldn't help but have second thoughts about killing a child of her age. She was definitely determined to do what was needed but she was also the proud heiress of the Tohsaka family... And doing something of that nature was completely unbecoming of her legacy... But then again, desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Distract Berserker... I will deal with the Einzbern."

 _"I am glad to see you are finally making the right calls..."_

Suddenly, the sky shone with thousands of crimson arrows, raining over the field and exploding upon contact. Saber managed to realize what Archer intended and had already backed away. Berserker was surrounded by the blue flames and he was lost in the explosion... Once Rin could no longer see it, she dashed towards the Einzbern with her arms shining with the runes. The palms of her hands were surrounded by a dark red light and she shot the projectiles against the child... She watched as her attack reached the Einzbern... But the Homunculus did something Rin wasn't expecting...

Illyasviel sighed in disappointment and flicked her hair...

The red orbs exploded as white creatures surrounded Illyasviel... She was prepared for such eventuality...

"How shameless, Rin. Attacking without a single warning... You are acting like a savage beast. Or is this perhaps the Tohsaka way?" Illyasviel scolded "You should learn from my little brother... He is just there watching the fight like a good kid..." Tohsaka bit her lip and glared ar Illyasviel with anger "I think I have fooled around for far too long... Berserker... Finish them off..."

The cloud of dust flickered and the world began to shake. Saber could feel something dangerous heading her way so she braced herself for it... But suddenly, the Berserker was right in front of her with its anchor ready. Taken by surprise, Saber did not have the time to dodge and blocking was not and option... So using her sword she parried and deflected the deadly blow towards the ground...

That was a mistake.

The anchor collided with the dirt and it exploded, sending rocks and mud all over the place. The shockwave made Saber lose her balance and stumble... That was another mistake. Berserker's hand suddenly closed around Saber, trapping her sword between her chest and its limb. He began crushing her and Saber cried in pain... And then, she was face to face with the monster. Saber was able to peer into the darkness of its helmet and even study the orange orbs the thing had as eyes... Something began stirring inside her heart... It was fear. The Berserker roared and slammed Saber into the ground, breaking apart the earth and making her bounce... And while she was floating in the air, Berserker punched Saber, sending her flying towards the forest in the graveyard. The Titan watched for a few seconds before he went into the direction where Saber landed.

"SABER!" Emiya Shirou finally screamed and rushed towards the graveyard, ignoring everything behind him.

"Wait! Emiya, wait!" Rin uselessly tried to stop him but he was already gone "Dammit!"

"Language, Rin" Tohsaka felt her blood freeze and turned around to see Illyasviel passing her as if Rin didn't exist, "I think I have made myself clear this time... Berserker will certainly kill Saber and Emiya Shirou... If you are smart, you will leave and you will plan how to defeat me... Not that there is a way to do it but I would like to see you try... Good night, Tohsaka Rin." And the homunculus disappeared in the shadows of the graveyard.

Tohsaka was unable to move... Her pride hurt. Her eyes hurt. Her hands hurt... Everything was hurting... Her initially fury now looked like the tantrum of a stupid child... She had failed... She had completely failed... She was defeated by the Einzbern and the child wasn't even paying attention to Rin... For Illyasviel Von Einzbern, Tohsaka Rin was nothing but a bug she could ignore and kill later... Rin felt how the tears began running along her cheeks...

 _"Master... I know I am in no position to say anything... But the Einzbern is right. We lack information, resources, and a proper plan... We should take this opportunity and leave... But I ask you, what do you want to do?"_

...

...

...

That was a good question...

What did Tohsaka Rin want to do?

* * *

It had been almost a few hundreds of years ever since Saber found herself in such situation... With her back on the mat, her face to the moon and her pride in the dump. She had been completely defeated in mere seconds with three moves. She had to admit she had underestimated the actual strength of the Berserker and she had also overestimated her own skills... Sabr knew she was strong but she sometimes forgot there were far more powerful beings out there in the Throne of Heroes. Saber had met one of them during the fourth war... But the situation was vastly different.

The Berserker couldn't be compared with the arrogant King of Heroes. Even if the Titan was slow and clumsy, he fought with such mastery Saber almost mistook him with another Heroic Spirit. His body was huge and a burden but it seemed like the Berserker had developed its own fighting style, crafted in the heat of the battle. Perfectioned after several millions of battles. Berserker never allowed Saber to counter-attack, his blows were decisive and each one of them was meant to break her body apart. There was no doubt in his eyes and no hesitation in his movements... He was the very definition of an unstoppable war machine designed to kill and slaughter its enemies... Something many of the Heroic Spirits had become with the time... Saber included in that category.

She grunted in pain when she got up... If she hadn't blocked that last hit with her sword, her head would have ended somewhere else. She tried to walk but her legs felt like jelly... She tried to lift her sword but she found out her arms were numb, exchanging blows with Berserker was nonsensical and Saber was now paying the price for her arrogance. She sighed and decided to just find Shirou and Rin so they could plan something... But as soon as she turned around, she was greeted with two orange orbs surrounded by darkness.

The Titan was carefully looking over her, kneeling so its face was at the same level as Saber's. The servant of the sword was paralyzed, she didn't know what to do or how to react... She had half expected to wake up with the giant anchor piercing her gut and the body of her master lying somewhere nearby... But instead, the Titan had patiently waited for her to wake up... Now that she was awake, the Titan slowly lifted her hand and approached Saber. She tried to defend herself but she was exhausted, her limbs didn't move... So she did the only thing she could, she straightened herself and prepared for the impending doom...

But the pain never came... Instead, the Titan curiously poked the antenna Saber had on her head.

...

...

...

"Berserker... Is this some sort of torture...?" Saber finally managed to ask. The Titan ignored her and kept poking her antenna "You... You have such monstrous strength, none of my attacks made you stagger and you even defeated me without using your weapon... Just... What are you...?"

To Saber's surprise, the Titan stopped... He slowly rose and focused on the night sky... All of a sudden, he was no longer the terrifying monster that had tried to kill her... He looked... Painfully melancholic and tired...

 **"I don't know..."**

His voice sounded as deep as the whispers beneath the water... Saber wasn't sure why... But she no longer wished to fight him...

"You know... You could have killed me when I was unconscious... Why would you wait for me to wake up...?" It made her curious. She wanted to know what was inside the head of this powerful Titan... She had met many beings like him in the past... And some of them hid something wonderful behind their impenetrable armor.

 **"It wouldn't be fair..."**

 **"This is a duel, after all..."**

Those were not the words Saber was expecting... It wasn't like she didn't know the meaning of such statement, she used those same words many times when she still walked in the lands of the living... It was the fact that this horrifying creature knew that meaning what surprised her... She believed she had already seen everything this planet had to offer...

How wrong she was...

Saber couldn't help but laugh jovially. It was such an exhilarating feeling... The honor she was so proud of... All she vowed to protect... All of it represented in this monster... No, in this peculiar Heroic Spirit...

Who was her to deny the destiny, huh? Who was she to just forget everything she stood for when she was alive? She was the rightful King of the Knights... And as the ruler of such respectable race of humans beings, she was going to obey the rules she herself had imposed so many years ago in the castle of Camelot. An honorable battle between two kindred spirits... What a time to be alive this was!

"Saber! Saber, get away from him!" Well... That was a surprise. Saber knew her master was stubborn but she at least believed he wasn't stupid enough to follow her into the fray.

How embarrassing...

"Master... I beg you... Do not interfere... This is between Berserker and me..." He was truly shocked by her words but the authority of her voice was enough to keep him at bay. He was still trembling but there was not a single shadow of doubt in his eyes... She had a wonderful master... And now, she was finally going to fight in a proper duel after ten years.

She had everything she needed...

She respectfully bowed... Berserker simply nodded...

And it began...

Saber dashed towards the Titan and her sword met his anchor. He was still so impossibly strong but there was no fear nor hesitation in Saber's sword. She was determined to meet the expectations of her rival... She danced around the Titan, sometimes defending and sometimes attacking... Sometimes running and sometimes flying... The war... The masters... The city of Fuyuki... The Einzberns... The Heroic Spirits... The Holy Grail... Everything disappeared in the clash of metal against metal... Words were not needed... Saber could feel the weight the Berserker had carried over the years... An ancient spirit that had met his doom unfairly... Lost and forgotten, he rose from the depths... And he sought to fight against the world itself... Standing against the tides of the destiny with an unbreakable will...

The invisible sword met the massive anchor and the impact caused a shockwave so powerful it shook every tree and rock in the forest... And for the first time, Saber was able to push Berserker back...

The King of Knights was panting... Her heart was beating with such intensity she almost thought it would explode inside her chest... But this feeling was addictive... Fighting against this impossible rival made her feel invincible, unbeatable, unstoppable... The thrill was irresistible... But Saber wanted more... She wanted to push him to his limits, she wanted to see the end his powers, she wanted to fight the worst he could do...

She wanted to defeat him...

"Tell me, oh great Heroic Spirit... How did you learn the meaning behind a duel?"

 **"An old friend taught me..."**

"I see... What was the name of your friend?"

 **"I can't remember..."**

 **"But she was as bright as the sun in the sky..."**

"Then... I will honor the memory of your dear friend and I will give you everything I have!" The wind howled and Saber surrounded herself in the prana, her sword began shining and the king of knights smiled "Here I come, Servant of the Madness!" And she dashed with lighting speed.

Saber gripped the sword of victory with both of her hands and raised it with a battle cry... To her surprise, Berserker didn't use the anchor. Instead, he faced Saber with nothing to defend him but a strange emerald shield surrounding him completely... He accepted the challenge. The tip of the sword collided against the shield and it exploded in a pillar of golden light that engulfed the Titan in an explosion... But that was not enough... This wasn't her best... And Saber was so ashamed she couldn't fight with her whole power... But this rival deserved better than this... So with a mighty scream, the winds left the sword, revealing a regal golden blade... She screamed again...

And the light engulfed everything...

...

...

...

"You... You are impossible..." Saber panted with a wide smile on her face. The Titan was still there, standing in all his magnificent glory... The shield had been destroyed but it seemed like he hadn't sustained any damage at all. "What are you, Berserker?"

...

...

 **"I am a champion of the League..."**

Saber didn't know what that meant... But that was enough for now. She breathed and readied herself for the second round... But something changed. Berserker was focused on something at the distance. Something she couldn't see nor feel...

"What's wrong, Berse-?" Suddenly, the Titan dashed and grabbed Saber's master "What is the meaning of-?" Before she could finish, the Titan shoved Shirou onto her... And covered the both of them with his massive body.

It was brief, but Saber was able to see some strange sapphire light illuminating the night sky and flying towards them... And then, the world exploded.

They were surrounded by a furious storm of fire that burned everything... From the trees to the rocks and even the soil beneath their feet. Saber could feel a massive amount of Prana colliding against the body of Berserker, scorching his armor and his surroundings. Not even her would have survived such deadly attack... But he didn't seem to notice the damage on his shell. He was busier making sure Shirou and her were not touched by the hazardous environment. After a while, the cloud of prana disappeared and the world was engulfed in silence...

Slowly, Berserker rose and Saber was able to see the damage done by that attack...

The area around them was obliterated. The soil was calcinated and there were some spots that were still burning with an unnatural flame... Everything was completely annihilated... Everything but the spot where Berserker had covered with his body.

"What... What happened?" Saber asked in shock.

"Well... This is a surprise." The voice of Illyasviel came from a far "To think Berserker would protect you, little brother... Maybe I have misunderstood his nature... But then again, he is not your average Heroic Spirit." She appeared by the side, with the same cold expression in her face. "But I have to say... You did surprise me this time around, Tohsaka Rin."

"T-Tohsaka...? What does Tohsaka have to do with this?" Shirou asked as he coughed.

"Her servant was the cause of this mayhem... And she gave the order... Isn't that right, Rin?"Illyaviel asked turning around. The heiress of the Tohsaka family was standing there at the distance, her face was a mix of surprise, shock, and shame. When Shirou looked at her, she flinched and refused to look him in the eye. "I now see you differently. Your Archer is more outstanding than I had anticipated... I suppose I had my share of fun for now... Let's go, Berserker..." She said flicking her hair and turning around to leave.

"You are leaving?" Shirou asked in disbelief.

"Yes... Not everything went as planned but the results are within my calculations... I am interested in that Archer and I will respect Berserker's promise with your Saber... And I do believe you have a lot of things to deal with, little brother..." Illyasviel said turning around and smiling "If it weren't for Berserker, you and Saber would have died in that fire... I think you and Rin have quite the problem to figure out." Rin flinched and kept looking away. "Berserker, let's go..."

The Titan nodded and followed his master...

He allowed himself to look at Saber one last time before he disappeared in the darkness...

* * *

 **Put lots of effort doing this one...**

 **Please, let me hear your honest thoughts...**

 **:3**


	5. Chapter 5 - Tangent

**Chapter 5 - Tangent**

"Lady Illyasviel! As your loyal and obedient maid, it is both my duty and privilege to support you in any inquiry you may found yourself at any given time... But even I have to complain about this situation! This plan is suicidal and with all due respect, stupid!" Sella suddenly exploded.

"Come on, Sella. You can call me Illya if you want... And I am aware my plan has many flaws but I have decided this is the best course of action."

"There has to be another way! Dozens of ways better than this! You can't just walk into the enemy's den and expect to win under their conditions and terms! Not to mention we are trying to defeat the most dangerous of them all! It is a complete idiocy to fight Caster inside her base where she is more prepared to defend herself!"

"That doesn't really matter... I still have the card of victory on my side."

"I can't deny Berserker is by far, the strongest servant... But we still don't know the true powers of Caster! I am sure the other masters watched that fight using familiars and it is pretty likely they have already designed some sort of counter-measure against Berserker's impossible strength!"

"Sella... Don't tell me you really thought that was Berserker's true potential?"

"Well of course! He fought against two other servants! There is no way he could..." Sella saw Illya's grin and stopped "That... That can't..."

"Just have faith in me, Sella. I am not planning on failing or dying anytime soon... I am well aware Caster might have improved her fortress but I myself have a few tricks under my sleeve... And I also have complete confidence in Berserker's power." The young Einzbern replied with a smile. "Ah! Here we are! Mount Enzou!"

At the distance, Illya could see a mountain with a mysterious temple. She didn't know that much about religion but she could feel a peculiar magic vein coursing around the temple and further into the city. If her assumptions were right, Caster would most likely use that feature in order to craft her spells and prepare any sort of resources she needs... It was also kind of funny. An evil witch living among the monks... How amusing.

In the recent days, the city had been plagued by a strange series of incidents were hundreds of people would suffer fainting attacks. The church had used its influence to cover the incidents but the attacks were gradually getting out of control. Apparently, Caster's master didn't have any sort of control over their servant, allowing her to steal as much prana from the citizens as she wanted. So far, there haven't been any deaths but Illya was sure it wouldn't take long before the first victim suffered the consequences of Caster's master incompetence. Illya didn't really care about the lives of those useless and blind civilians but it would be a problem if the other masters attacked Caster together. Illya had remained quiet after her fight with Shirou in order to avoid unneeded attention while she plotted... But if Caster was taken down, Illya was sure she would be the next target.

Illya didn't doubt Berserker's power but she would rather avoid fighting the other six servants at the same time... Although, part of her wanted to slaughter all of them at once.

But for now, Illya needed to play her cards right and secure a safe position for her and Berserker. So far, the only real threat was Saber: That annoying woman had managed to match Berserker's power... Only for a second but she did it. If Saber had a more capable master, she would surely be a fearsome opponent. Archer was another issue: He had an interesting power and Illya wasn't sure just how powerful he really was. Illya was sure Berserker could easily kill him with a single blow but she decided to not underestimate her opponents. Lancer was not exactly a threat but Illya was scared she hadn't discovered who was his master: That Magus was experienced if he had managed to stay hidden. Rider and Assassin simply didn't exist for Illya: Those two servants were naturally weaker in front of Berserker and the only use they had were as paws: If Illya had no other choice, she could track them down and make the masters accept an alliance.

Even if Saber was the only one strong enough to fight Berserker, Caster represents a bigger danger with her web of spells and magic circles all over the city. Tohsaka Rin and Emiya Shirou patrolled the city, making sure they stopped Caster's doings on the spot... Speaking of Rin and Shirou, Illya had heard they had some sort of alliance... More like a necessity than an actual agreement. Apparently, Shirou was not a fan of Tohsaka's ways. They constantly fought over every little thing and Saber was also quite angry with Archer... That alliance was bound to end... Probably tomorrow or in two days...

"Alright, Sella. This is where we part ways... I will deal with Caster while you and Leysritt make sure nobody spies on us. Eliminate any familiar you find and if you spot another servant, tell me immediately." Illya ordered.

"I understand, my lady..." Sella said bowing.

"Uh? What's the problem, Sella?" Illya asked, feeling the hesitation in the maid.

"I have heard my orders and I will fulfill them... But... Does the lady really have to go dressed like... Like that?!" Sella asked with exasperation.

"I don't see your point..." Illya asked while she inspected her clothes.

She had to admit it has been a noticeable change from her usual garments but she always wanted to try these clothes at least once... It was a pink t-shirt with the picture of a panda at the center and a pair of blue shorts with red sandals. She had tied her hair in a ponytail and had a red backpack in her back. Illya had to admit her current clothes were 'revealing' since her everyone could see her navel and her bare legs... But the breeze was nice and she was dying to try normal clothes ever since she came to Fuyuki...

"Those... 'clothes' are a bit too skimpy for the lady..." Sella pointed out, controlling her humor.

"It is a disguise!" Illya explained with a smile.

"It won't work!"

"Just leave it to me..."

"I understand..." Sella breathed and composed herself "Then... Good luck and be safe, my lady." She said with another bow.

"It will only take a second... See you later, Sella..." Illya said and she headed towards Mount Enzou.

Sella watched her walk happily towards that dreadful place and she couldn't help but sigh in worry... The lady had definitely changed and she wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. Back in the day, she would act like a spoiled child, sometimes speaking to herself and muttering nonsense... Now, she acted like the adult she was... No, she acted like that man... Recklessly but completely confident in her own skills... Like father like daughter, huh?

Sella turned around and allowed herself to feel the breeze caressing her face...

"You better protect her from everything..." She muttered to no one in particular.

...

...

...

 **"I will..."**

Sella smiled as she heard the faint sound of footsteps following after the lady behind her...

* * *

"It's so tall!" Illya exclaimed in awe once she was at the foot of the Ryuudouji Temple "The stairs look endless...! I think this is going to be fun!"

Illya happily hopped the steps of the stairs, singing and sometimes stopping to admire the view. Ever since she came to Fuyuki, she wanted to simply forget about the war and enjoy her freedom. There were thousands of places she wanted to visit... But both as a foreigner and as a master, she was pretty noticeable in the crowd. She had tried to sneak at night but after her little incursion the other day, Sella had reinforcebd the security measures. It was almost impossible for Illya to escape... And to boot, even Berserker seemed to think like the maid. He had disobeyed and even helped Sella in keeping Illya safe. But today was different... Even if this was an important mission, Illya would enjoy her little adventure before she defeated Caster and her Master...

Still... Illya wished the landscape was this disgusting...

Sure, she could enjoy the endless rows of trees and the breeze... But that shield was ruining it. She was surprised the civilians hadn't already reported it. The shield around Mount Enzou was so dense it even made Illya dizzy. It surrounded the Ryuudouji Temple entirely and the only way in and out was through the stairs... A clever way to control a siege. Either way, this was better for Illya's plan. The barrier seemed to completely seclude the Ryuudouji Temple from the rest of Fuyuki... Nothing could come in... And nothing would go out... She grinned and continued her ascension...

"Ho... This is quite unusual... For a young maiden to climb this tortuous steps... It is admirable, indeed."

The voice was soft and elegant, it immediately made Illya feel comfortable and safe but she knew what that meant. She hadn't seen nor felt the presence of the stranger so that could only mean one thing... She turned around to meet a tall and handsome man wearing traditional purple clothes with a long katana strapped to his back... His indigo eyes held no ill meaning but there was something behind them that made Illya feel insecure... Still, she decided to act according to the plan.

"Ah! Hello there, mister!" Illya greeted surprised "How are you doing today?"

"I am doing just fine, young maiden. Thank you very much for asking..." The samurai muttered with a smile. "But I have to say... I am really curious as to why such frail child would try to climb this horrendous path... Is there something waiting for you a the top of the Temple?"

"Kind of... Mama is sick and I wanted to get a charm for her..." Illya explained with faux sadness.

"I see... I think you may find what you want in the Temple... Just be careful, child. Rumors say there is an evil witch living somewhere among the monks..."

"Ah! I didn't know that...! Thank you, mister! I will be careful...!"

"I am glad to hear that... Then, you may pass..." The Samurai said with a nod.

Illya bowed and continued walking... But then, she felt a cold thing touching her shoulder...

"That is what I would like to say... But I am afraid I cannot let you go any further, Homunculus of the Einzbern" His voice was still soft but there was something incredibly dangerous within it. Illya turned around to see a long sword resting on her skin. Assassin had used the blunt side of the katana so it did not cause any sort of damage... But it was strangely heavy and tiring.

"And here I thought it would be easy..." Illya sighed in defeat "Was I that obvious?"

"Not really... You did well in concealing your prana and you acting was flawless..." Assassin said thoughtfully "But you now... It takes a monster to know another..."

"Is that so...? So what happens next, huh?"

"Nothing really... I was ordered to kill any intruder but I think I might let you in so you can scare that stupid woman. She has been annoyingly arrogant lately... I believe you might be able to put her in her place... I just have a simple request..." Well, Illya wasn't expecting any of this but it was better than the scenario she came up with "A night ago, that stupid woman attacked another master... You know, the usual drama magus love to death... But the important part happened afterward... The servant of said master came to the rescue... She was a fair maiden and a formidable warrior... Her regal form and majestic aura completely enchanted me... We fought in these same stairs... But something was not right... Even though I was her opponent, she was fighting someone else far away from me or the temple... Her emerald eyes were never focused on me and even when I unleashed my ultimate technique, she was not impressed... She had fought something more powerful than me... I feel we will eventually fight one last time before the end of this war... But I can't face her like this, not when she no longer sees me as a worthy opponent... And this is my request, Master of the Einzbern: Let me fight your Berserker once and I will let you in..."

The breeze blew softly around Illya's face while she was focused on the face of the servant... So far, she really had no idea what was the point in Assassin's request. Maybe it had something to do with the code of the knights or some other thing like that but it lacked logic and common sense. At this point, all the other servants should be aware of Berserker's impossible power so there is no way they would seek a duel against him without some sort of advantage... Then again, Heroic Spirits were quite stupid and stubborn with meaningless topics...

Then again, Illya didn't really lose anything from this negotiation... Not that she could tell, anyways.

"Are you sure you can promise such things behind the back of your master without their consent?" Illya asked with a sly smile. "Especially when your master seems to be allied with Caster's master"

"I don't really care about what that annoying woman thinks or does... This is between me and Saber."

"My, My... Why would you do such things for another servant, Assassin? Did you really... Fell in love with Saber?"

"Love is for stupid people who don't understand a thing... This goes beyond the pitiful and low desires of the normal human beings" Assassin said roughly "It has been a few hundreds of years since I fought a formidable opponent like Saber... I plan on enjoying our last match to the fullest so I need her to see me as her equal and not as just another obstacle between her and your Berserker..."

"As you wish... Samurai..."

Assassin felt a creeping chill running down his spine and turned around to face a gust of wind. He raised his gaze and noticed a strange shadow covering the sun... He smiled and readied his sword. The anchor flew deadly and true and once it was close enough, Assassin hit it with his katana...

But he failed the test...

His face was now twisted in a shocked grimace... With several dots of a crimson liquid covering his cheeks. His slowly lowered his eyes to see his body... His left arm was missing and the blood was gushing like a small waterfall. Using his right hand, he did his best to cover the wound but it was impossible... He looked around, trying to find his katana... But instead, he found the orange orbs of the Titan right in front of him.

"You are so stupid, Assassin." Illya spoke behind him "Did you really think you could fight equally against Berserker? Saber only survived on a whim. Berserker's first request... Sadly, I no longer have the patience to deal with all that garbage about honor and the codes. I will definitely win this war... And I will completely destroy every little annoyance in my way."

"I see I have encounter something more vicious than a monster..." Assassin whispered with a sad smile "But that sort of path Will take you to the abyss, child."

"I've been there before... I found Berserker and the Will to fight with everything have... Goodbye, Assassin. Cling to your pitiful ideals and let me drag you into the depths..."

"As cold as the winter, huh..." Assassin laughed at his joke and focused on the Titan once again "This wasn't supposed to end like this... But I will accept it. After all, the one who stands in the end is righteous... Ah... I just hope she remembers my name..." Assassin said closing his eyes and accepting his fate.

...

...

...

 **"What is your name...?"**

It was an almost inaudible whisper but Assassin felt how his voice shook the ground beneath his feet... There was not an ounce of aggression or fury in the Titan... There was only melancholy and sadness... As if he had seen the same scenery time and time again... A mighty being ready to execute a miserable warrior but willing to hear his last request so his legacy would not be forgotten... Assassin couldn't help but smile... Now, he could see why Saber seemed so distracted during their duel.

"I am Sasaki Kojirou... What is yours, Berserker?"

 **"I can't remember..."**

 **"But I promise..."**

 **"I will never forget you..."**

 **"Sasaki Kojirou..."**

The Anchor came down...

And the silence reigned again...

* * *

It was quiet... Extremely unsettling and quiet. Illya half-expected to be greeted by a bunch of magic explosions and god knows what other horrors Caster had prepared for invaders. But surprisingly, only the wind and a few leaves were the only things Illya saw moving in the temple. She scanned the area but she detected nothing... Not even the original denizens of Mount Enzou. Maybe it had something to do with the barrier... Either way, Illya was glad she didn't have to deal with outsiders or civilians... Erasing memories was such a bother...

Illya slowly ventured inside of the courtyard, carefully taking into account every single movement around her. The wind whispering through the leaves of the trees, the branches breaking nearby, the small animals running all over the place... And the breathing of the entities inside the temple. She stopped at the center of the yard and patiently waited... The minutes passed but nothing seemed to disturb the peace in Mount Enzou. Maybe Caster had felt the disturbance at the stairs and had fled alongside her master and Assassin's master to a safer place... Either way, it seemed like nothing was going to happen... Maybe the servant felt Illya's intentions and left Assassin and the barrier in order to distract Illya and study Berserker's power... Either way, Illya sighed disappointed and turned around to leave...

But...

 _"Leaving already?"_ Purple chains suddenly shot out of the ground and trapped Illya. The girl tried to struggle but the bindings were indestructible... Suddenly, the sky above her shone with a dozen of magic circles covering the sky... And a hooded figure flying over them. _"Allow me to show you my hospitality, master of Berserker!"_

The magic circles exploded and hundreds upon hundreds of projectiles rained over the young Einzbern, lifting a smoke screen and decimating the floor and everything around it. Caster giggled while she waited for the dust to clear... But her smile became a shocked visage when she realized none of her shots hit their mark. Instead of the slaughtered body of the Einzbern, a giant cladded in armor was standing with a deadly anchor on his shoulder.

It was Berserker.

"You call that kind of greeting 'hospitality'?" Illya asked in disbelief, walking in front of Berserker "I was aware you were an idiot, Caster... I just never guessed your condition would be this serious."

"You little...!" Caster growled, containing her anger "I didn't think the great monster of the Einzbern would come to my humble abode... May I why are you here insulting me in my own den?"

"You have been attacking the citizens of Fuyuki, creating all sorts of problems and almost making the church cancel the war... Is your master that incompetent or is he just as stupid as you?"

"I will make you regret your words, brat!" Caster yelled while she created magic circles above her "Begone and never come back!"

The bolts of magic fell as a meteorite rain, decimating every single thing in the temple. Chunks of rock and debris flew all over the place, leaving a trail of destruction... But to Caster's horror, the giant diving suit was still standing with no apparent damage. What's more, it seemed like it didn't even notice the bolts of magic colliding against his metal armor... Berserker was just there, staring at Caster and waiting. The magic storm finally stopped and Caster was left panting and sweating. She had used a great amount of prana and some of her strongest spells. Those spells were supposed to eliminate even the Saber... What was that monster made of?

"Is this everything you have...?" Illya taunted with a smile "Then... Finish her, Berserker."

It only took a single moment, a single second, a single sigh, a single blink... And the deadly anchor was already in front of Caster. The servant managed to erect her strongest barrier nine times in front o her. Nine layers of concentrated prana materialized before the anchor could collide against Caster... And eight of those layers were easily shattered by Berserker's impossible strength. The last layer was cracked but it managed to stop the anchor... But before Caster could do anything else, the anchor was already charging against her once again. She repeated the same process once again... But something changed. The anchor pierced through the eight layers... And shattered the ninth into pieces. The deadly weapon struck Caster in her chest, making her cough blood and lose control over her spells. Then, Berserker pulled the anchor and brought Caster to the ground, slamming her and creating a crater in the middle of the yard.

"I am surprised you survived, Caster. I suppose cockroaches are quite resilient, huh...? But you are simply postponing the inevitable end..." Illya commented coldly "I do not feel like wasting more of my time with you... Berserker, Kill her..."

The Titan silently nodded and walked towards the fallen body of Caster, stomping the ground and preparing his anchor for the final blow. He stood above Caster's broken body and lifted his anchor... And he struck what was left of Caster... There was an explosion and a dozen of purple butterflies flew around Berserker. The Titan widened his eyes once he realized the body was gone...

He was fooled by the witch...

 _"Too easy...!"_ The voice of the witch taunted around the Titan.

Suddenly, nine purple pillars of light shot around the Titan, creating a magic circle above him. Then, Berserker felt how the gravity increased around him, making him fall to the ground and kneel. His body began sinking on the ground and in the end, he fell completely. He grunted and struggled to get away from the trap but he couldn't even move a single finger.

"Berserker!" He managed to turn his head around to see his panicked master towards him "Just wait a moment! I will-" A shadow appeared in front of Illya and struck her in her stomach. She kneeled, holding her belly and gasping for air. She managed to lift her gaze to see a middle-aged man wearing a suit with a pair of hollow eyes in his face. "You... W-Who are you...?"

"That is not something a corpse should be concerned about..." The man said grabbing Illya by the neck and lifting her in the air.

"It is as I told you, Souichirou. The stupid brat of the Einzbern family came to us right away...!" Caster said while she landed in front of Berserker "It was foolish of you to believe you could defy me in my own territory, you fool!"

"W-Why are you using bystanders in our conflict... Caster!?" Illya managed to ask.

"A bystander? You are completely wrong, child. Souichirou is no one else but my master himself!"

"W-What?!"

"I am not a magus... I do not even possess magic circuits..." Souichirou explained while he began crushing Illya's throat under his grip "The only use I have is as the frontline using Caster's magic to reinforce my body... You committed a serious mistake coming here without a plan... Now, you will pay for your stupidity and die at my hands... Any last words?" Souichirou asked with a blank expression.

To Souichirou's surprise, Illya smiled... And his surprise became shock and then horror...

...

"You are in the deep end now!" Illya growled while red marks appeared on her cheeks and on her forehead.

Years of experience as a killer screamed to Souichirou, telling him to get away from the creature in front of her as fast as he could. But before he could escape, the creature had already held onto his arm, crushing Caster's reinforcements with ease and destroying his limb. Souichirou tried to retaliate with his other arm but this one was blocked by strange white creatures. He tried to shook the familiars off but he stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach... He looked down to see a katana piercing his gut... It was Assassin's sword.

"I have to say... For a hollow legendary weapon, it sure can pierce through magic quite easily..." Illya commented, twisting the katana inside Souichirou's body.

"NO! SOUICHIROU!" Caster yelled like a wounded animal. A surge of black magic surrounded her body and she glared at Illya with nothing but crazed anger "I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU, YOU MONSTER!"

"We'll see about that..." Illya said with a devious smile "Berserker! Sink everything!"

Caster leaped towards Illya with her spells ready but she stopped mid-air... She felt a cold chill running down her spine and her hands began trembling uncontrollably. She turned around to see the prison and her the color left her face... The ground beneath her feet began shaking and the pillar cracked, the anchor broke the barrier and the Titan simply pushed through the prison with his brutal strength. He focused on Caster and she knew she had to get away... Caster thought she had trapped Berserker inside her barrier... She was wrong...

She was trapped with him...

The Titan lifted his foot and stomped the floor...

And the mountain exploded...

Caster felt how the ground beneath her disappeared and she was launched into the skies as chunks of the mountain and debris hit her body, destroying her shields and even severing the lower half of her body. She stayed in the air, watching how the explosive wave created by the Titan flattened the mountain into nothingness... And then, she began falling... And falling... And falling... Until she finally hit what was left of Mount Enzou...

She grunted and moaned in pain, the world was spinning around her and she could feel how her blood was being spilled on the floor... She didn't even bother in trying to cure her wounds... There was something more important she needed to save... She looked left and right until she found Souichirou's unconscious body a few meters away from her. Caster then crawled towards her master, leaving a trail of blood behind her...

She was almost there...

Just a little bit more and she could save him...

Her hand was just above his...

And the blade of Assassin pierced her hand into the ground... Caster screamed and tried to break free... But she no longer had the strength to do so...

"So... What was that...? I can't quite remember what you said before..." Illya said, twisting the blade and making Caster scream in pain "Ah, yes...! Too easy..." The Einzbern said, kneeling in front of Caster "You should have died peacefully when I gave you the chance..." Illya growled, grabbing Caster's hair and pulling it so she could see Illya's face.

"You... What did you do...?" Caster managed to ask. "How did you overpower my reinforcements...?

"Nothing special... " Illya said sarcastically "But I believe... That is not something a corpse should worry about..." She said with an evil grin.

"You... You are a monster..."

"Takes one to know another..." Illya said slamming Caster's face on the ground "You know... I should really kill you but I feel extremely unsatisfied with this battle... I completely overestimated your abilities and it feels like a defeat instead of a victory... Then again, I think there is still some use for a useless piece of trash like you... One last thing you can do in order to at least die as a prideful Heroic Spirit... Where is Assassin's master?" Caster didn't answer "So that bastard escaped, huh? I should have expected that much from a coward magician... But... It certainly is interesting if you think about it... I couldn't feel Assassin's master presence anywhere... I even investigated beforehand but there was not a single sign of another Master... And that man can't possibly sustain two Heroic Spirits with his non-existing magic circuits... So that could only mean..." Illya gently lifted Caster's face using her finger "You cheated, didn't you... Caster?" She whispered into Caster's ear.

The servant simply looked away and didn't say a thing...

"So it's true, huh..." Illya said, caressing Caster's face "You must have been quite the character if you can bypass the Grail security and summon your own Heroic Spirit... So... I suppose you know what I want, don't you?"

"I... Will never... Obey you..." Caster spat "No matter how much you torture me... I will never-"

"Oh, my... I think there has been a serious misunderstanding here... I am not going to hurt you, silly..."

"What do you...?" Suddenly, Caster noticed a shadow over her and watched how Souichirou was grabbed by the Titan "What... What are you doing...? What do you think you're doing?! Stop!" Illya smiled and the Titan began crushing Caster's Master "NO! STOP! STOP! STOP!" Illya simply shrugged "I... I... I YIELD! I YIELD! I GIVE UP! JUST...! JUST STOP...! Please... Please stop...!" Caster cried helplessly.

"I knew you would be reasonable... Then, would you kindly...?" Caster raised her other hand, revealing a strange curved and blunt purple dagger. Illya grabbed the weapon and studied it "Interesting... This is a Noble Phantasm but it doesn't look like anything I have seen before... I can feel a strange pulse coming from within... So you used this to break the rules, huh?" Caster nodded silently "I see... Well, then... Here goes nothing!"

This was not the first time Rule Breaker was used on Caster... She had done before when she escaped her former Master... She knew the blade could not kill or pierce anything... And yet... She couldn't explain why it hurt so much. She screamed as her own Noble Phantasm was used to severe the bond with her master once again... But Caster refused to let go. She refused to give up... She didn't want to be separated from the man she loved so much... But it was useless...

In the end, her Noble Phantasm was infallible...

Once again, Caster felt hollow... She could no longer feel Souichirou... He was still alive... There was still hope... But Caster knew what this monster disguised as a child wanted... With the bond gone, She could feel her life slipping away. Her body began disintegrating in a golden cloud of dust... She could leave, Caster could simply give up and get away from this cursed place...

But she would not...

She lifted her gaze to see the monster offering her a hand...

Caster gritted her teeth but she knew there was no other...

And just like that, she became the slave of the Illyasviel Von Einzbern

"See... It wasn't that bad..." Illya whispered, petting Caster "Now that we have become allies, I suppose you can do me a little favor..."

"I know... I know... I will follow you... Just... Just leave Souichirou out of this... Just let him live peacefully and away from our world..." Caster pleaded.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You are going to stay here, silly!" Illya deadpanned with a smile.

"Wha...?"

"For being one of the most dangerous servants, you aren't that smart, huh? This war has reached a stalemate. All the other master know they cannot defeat me unless they join forces... But they are also aware of the impending danger you represent to the whole city of Fuyuki... So there are only two things they can do. They can come to me and have Berserker deal with you... Or they can come to you and use your resources to even the odds in a battle against Berserker" Illya explained "I will keep the status quo and have you stay here with your 'master'... And if any of the two scenarios happen... We will be able to wipe all of them at once." Caster simply looked at Illya in disbelief "I will admit I wanted to kill you and use you as an example of Berserker's power... But this power of yours is truly marvelous! I plan on using it to the fullest... So as long as you obey my every command, you can stay here and live with this man..."

...

...

"Why...?" Caster asked "Why...? I should be by your side... I should be protecting you... Why would you allow me to stay here...?"

"To keep up the farce..." Illya said with a devious smile "Or at least, that was the convenient lie I wanted to tell you... I reality, I can tell you are happy living with this man in this peaceful temple... Why would I deny you such happiness, Caster?" Caster couldn't believe what that monster was saying... But deep inside, her heart was aching... And before she could do anything about eat, her tears were already clouding her vision "Aw... Don't cry, Caster. You are so beautiful so you should just smile..." Illya cooed, caressing Caster's face again "And besides... You still have lots of work to do! For starters, fix this damn mountain!"

"What?! H-How am I suppose to do that?! I used almost all my prana trying to defeat you and I am in this state! There is no way I can-" She stopped when Illya covered her face with her tiny hand.

"You are seriously stupid, aren't you?" Illya whispered as the command spells appeared in her face again "But that is kind of cute..."

And the world exploded once again.

Caster could feel waves upon waves of prana flowing through her body. The prana she had been stealing from the citizens of Fuyuki could not be compared with this amount... The world was suddenly filled with a blinding light and Caster was unable to tell where her body began or ended. She tried to resist the pull but it was impossible... Pleasure filled her mind and she melted... And before she knew it...

She was once again standing in the courtyard of the Ryuudonji Temple with Souichirou completely healed and sleeping by her side...

"My, my... You sure can do it if you try, huh?" Illya commented while Caster looked around her in disbelief "It's almost as if our fight never happened... Truly impressive, Caster."

"How did you do that?!" Caster asked "How did this happen? I can't understand...!"

"I simply provided you with the prana you needed to fix the mountain..."Illya deadpanned, Caster turned around to see her smiling with Berserker by her side "Caster, I am not your average master and I am more than capable of sustaining every single one of the Servant in this war by myself... I will make sure you have the prana you need... So you better control yourself. You can still steal prana from the citizens to keep up the act but just enough to distract the other masters." The Einzbern laughed at Caster's visage "Either way... I think you will need this..." Illya said, throwing Assassin's katana on the floor "Sadly, that servant died with two blows... So I suppose you should summon him using this as a catalyst."

"It doesn't work like that... I can't summon him with this catalyst. I need time to prepare it and..."

"Yeah, yeah. You deal with that..." Illya interrupted Caster yawing "I am tired so I will take my leave... Summon Assassin again and keep doing your usual stuff... See you tomorrow, Medea" Illya suddenly said, causing Caster to flinch. "My, my... You really are cute!" Illya said before she left the temple.

Caster didn't know how to react to any of this... Not only she had been defeated by the brat, she became her slave and now that child was playing with her as if she was nothing but a toy. She was quite angry she was so easily manipulated by her... But Caster had to admit... That brat certainly looked cute in those clothes.

...

...

 **"Here..."**

 **"This might be useful..."**

Caster twitched and turned around to see the Titan kneeling and offering something... Caster discovered a small charm in Berserker's hand. She reluctantly took it and examine it. It was a pair of golden gemstones tied with a red string. She had so many questions but the time she realized anything, Berserker had vanished... She was left in the middle of the courtyard with her mouth wide open... Souichirou grunted behind her and Caster decided to think about it later...

She could worry about those things later...

* * *

The moon shone peacefully and with her light, she illuminated the lone figure standing over a magic circle inside of the forest near Mount Enzou. The Magus and Heroic Spirit of Spells and Sorcery focused on the small charm she had on her hands, trying to peer inside of the Throne of Heroes and call for the Heroic Spirit that had held the twin Gemstones in life. So far, she was shocked she hadn't been able to even glimpse the form of that Hero. Caster was really proud of her powers and not being able to fulfill her duties made her extremely frustrated. She wasn't sure if using this catalyst was the right idea but she was not going to summon the same Assassin again... She was sure something else would come and Caster didn't want to risk anything... So she focused harder and forced her way, following the legend of the hero she wanted to summon.

She could see the Throne of Heroes... Caster didn't know if that was how it was supposed to look but she could see endless golden halls and majestic rooms were the heroes of the past rested in glory. Her mind took her all over that magnificent castle but the owner of the gemstones was nowhere to be found... She huffed in anger and was about to forget about everything when something caught her attention. It was a small blue sphere floating in the ether... Caster had never in her life seen or felt that kind of energy before. She followed the sphere until she found herself in the middle of an unknown ocean... And then, she dived into the waters.

Images, colors, voices, sounds, scents, sensations, emotions and many other things passed through Caster's minds as she dived into a whirlpool of memories. She could see a lone forest in a strange land where the magic ran rampant, just like the Age of Gods. A forest filled with mysteries opened to her and she watched a strange race of creatures with human and animal traits. The scenery changed and she was now watching a huge castle with endless stairs and blue gems around it... Impossible halls filled with humans, monsters and all sorts of creatures... And then, her vision was filled with crimson liquid. The sun had died... The moon was crying... The Lamb and the Wolf stalked the graveyard... There was a revolt... She was now running with others... She turned around to see the castle one last time...

And the world was shattered into nothingness...

...

...

...

It was soft... Soft and tender... Caster awoke in a bed of something fluffy and soft... She was surrounded by something white... She looked around her to see the source of the soft thing...

And she found a pair of golden eyes surrounded by silky black hair. The creature in front of her was so beautiful Caster almost lost herself in her awe... The woman giggled and softly kissed Caster in her cheek. Her touch was like an addictive pleasure... Caster found herself wanting more... But she regained her senses before she fell into the trap of the temptress. She got up from the soft bed and breathed to get rid of her thoughts. Once she was ready she turned around to confront that creature...

But...

"How cute..." The woman whispered, hugging Caster "You are trying so hard to endure... Just let go... I know what they desire..." Caster tried to get away but the touch of the woman melted her will "You don't have to hold back... Just indulge in your cravings...Shall we?" The creature whispered seductively

"I... I..." Caster managed to say while she tried to push the creature away "I can't..."

"Quite resilient, aren't we? But that is fine... I like playing games..." The woman whispered again, getting dangerously close to Caster... But she stopped "Then again, I think we haven't introduced ourselves properly!" She said getting away from Caster "I suppose you already know who I am... Don't you?"

"You... You are Assassin... You are my servant... Assassin..." Caster said trying to control her urges "I am your master, Caster."

"Servants, Masters, it is all the same in this wicked game." Assassin said with a smile "I really don't care about that stupid Grail... If I cannot get something using my own methods, then I didn't deserve it in the first place..."

"You... You are not interested in the Grail?"

"Why would I? For all I care, you are more interesting... I wish to see what lies inside your heart... You are so tempting... I wonder if I should taste you before I make you mine..." Assassin purred softly.

"Wha...?! What are you planning?!" Caster exclaimed, covering her body with her arms.

"Nothing painful... Unless it's your first..." Assassin giggled "But I will abstain for now... I will enjoy chasing after you and I will play this game..."

"You are a deviant!"

"Perhaps... But aren't we all strange...?" Assassin said flicking her hair and turning around "Let us enjoy our time together, Caster. I will protect you from everything as long as you hold the charm..."

"The charm? What...?" Then, Caster felt something in her hands. It was the catalyst but it had some strange red marking over its surface "Command spell?! How is this...?!"

"Not sure... But I suppose it is more fun this way... Let's go, my master..." But Caster didn't follow "My, my... You don't have to be scared of me... Don't you trust me?"

"No, I don't!" Caster said leaving.

"My, my... How dignified... But don't worry, my master. Sonner or later you will change... And before you know it... I will have more than just your trust..." Assassin whispered before she disappeared in the darkness of the night.

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Okay, listen...**

 **I said listen!**

 **I know this chapter was a little weird and I KNOW I broke my promise but allow me to explain myself...**

 **You see... I was just fine, doing this chapter and whatnot... But right at the end, I realized I had killed Assassin...**

 **FML...**

 **So I said "SCREW IT" and I decided to introduce another champion...**

 **Of course, this new Assassin has some especial features and you can see the Servant Stats with a few notes to help me explain how this is going to work. As always, I am not sure if I did a good job defining her strengths so I hope you guys can guide me and tell me if there is a skill or stat that should be buffed, nerfed, added or eliminated...**

 **Without further ado, here we go...**

* * *

 **Servant Stats.**

Spirit: _Ahri._

Title: _The Nine-Tailed Fox._

Class: _Assassin._

Master: _Caster (Medea)._

Alignment: _Lawful Neutral._

Strength: _D_

Mana: _A_

Endurance: _E_

Luck: _B+_

Agility: _A++_

Noble Phantasm: _N/A_

 **-Class Skills.**

Presence Concealment: _A_

 _The forest inside of Ionia is a dangerous place for both humans and other animals but the creatures know as Vastaya know the secret paths and hideouts as the palm of their hands. Our elusive champion lived her youth exploring and polishing her skills as a hunter, hiding in plain sight and even fooling bigger and stronger predators with her speed and skills._

Duality: _C+_

 _Born as part of the Vastaya, Ahri had an affinity with magic. Though incomplete and rough, she managed to control the power of the elements to her will. She can act as both an assassin and a magician if she wants but she does not really excel in neither of those fields, opting to use both of her natures as a clever way to outsmart and defeat powerful opponents._

 **-Personal Skills**

Charm: _A++_

 _Rumors say there is no man or woman alive capable of resisting the beauty of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Many are the victims that have fallen for her golden eyes and gorgeous body. They even say her beauty is so powerful it acts like a drug, killing the slaves of her magic if they stay away from her for long periods of time._

Fox-Fire: _A_

 _Elemental magic created by Ahri. It has a powerful purifying spell, capable of destroying and burning just about everything. Assassin has mastered this technique to such degree she can shape the flames at will and even use it as a powerful weapon or as a way to boost her own physical abilities and skills._

Essence Theft: _A+_

 _Each of Assassin's abilities and attacks allows her to steal the life-force of her targets, curing wounds and sustaining her own life._

Remembrance: _C_

 _As Assassin steals essence from her enemies, she also gains the ability to steal memories and important pieces of information. Although powerful, this skill is very dependant on Assassin's own knowledge._

Ctrl+3: _E_

 _"You better run, Devil. Run, Run..."_

 **-Noble Phantasm** : _N/A_

* * *

 **Notes:**

1.- The Assassin summoned by Caster is not the original champion as the Nine-Tailed Fox still lives somewhere in Ionia. The Assassin summoned is a fragment of Berserker's lost memory that is trapped inside of the Throne of Heroes. As a result, Assassin is completely based on Berserker's memories of her.

2.- The catalyst used to summon Assassin is the only clue Ahri had to discover her origins. She lost the twin gemstones during the rebellion in the Institute of War. Berserker found the charm during his last days as a champion in the League of Legends.

3.- Assassin was not supposed to be summoned again but due to Caster's special anti-thaumaturgy Noble Phantasm and the unusual catalyst, Medea is able to give form to Berserker's memories. Due to her special summon, Assassin is chained to the twin gemstones, obeying anyone who holds the charm. She still follows the rule of the command spells but these are engraved in the catalyst.

4.- Assassin does not possess a Noble Phantasm since Berserker can't remember the entirety of her abilities. And as an irregular Heroic Spirit, she is incomplete.

5.- Remembrance does not increase Assassin's intelligence. She can steal memories and other pieces of information from any target but if she can't understand the memories, then it is useless. As an incomplete Heroic Spirit, she lacks most of the information given by the Holy Grail.

6.- Assassin feeds on the prana of the catalyst's holder but she can still choose to steal essence from other sources.

* * *

 **As you guys can see...**

 **I have changed a lot of things so the story will be different... But I will still follow the events in UBW...**

 **Now, I will answer some question...**

 **The most common one is Nautilus being a Juggernaut instead of Berserker. Some of you find it weird everyone keeps calling him Berserker... The thing is that everyone simply assumed he was Berserker... And that includes Illya and the Einzbern elder.**

 **Either way, I hope you guys can help me leaving a review...**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter...**

 **:3**


	6. Chapter 6 - Old Friends

**Chapter 6 - Old Friends.**

It was certainly one of the best mornings the City of Fuyuki has ever had.

Even when the season was cold, the sun was shining beautifully outside. It wasn't cold or warm, it was simply perfect. Some may say this was just another anomaly as the people of the city had been surrounded by many mysteries... Most of them had been bad and terrifying so it was safe to assume this little surprise was the well-deserved relief the citizens needed. From the strange disappearance to the massive faint attacks, most of the citizens were living scared as the rumors of a dangerous serial killer roaming the streets at night grew bigger day by day... The police and the government kept saying there was nothing to worry about but the civilians could feel something was not right... What's more, many of the survivors of the incident could see the incoming disaster and had already fled to a safer place... The others simply ignored the warning and decided to disregard the creeping feeling in their guts...

Humans have always been stupid...

But today was not one of those dreadful days... Today, the weather was perfect. Today, nothing could go wrong... Or at least, that is what they want to believe.

In one of the parks inside of the city, the children were playing little games and enjoying the sun and the weather. The parents watched over them, smiling and thanking the gods for such beautiful sight... But some of them were distracted by a peculiar individual, a lone and gorgeous woman sitting in one of the benches. She was definitely a foreigner as her blue hair and purple eyes were not that common in this land. Her slender body almost looked like one of those sculptures they have seen in the museum. Her face was the very definition of beauty, graceful but stoic... Even her large ears suited her... Nothing could possibly make her more perfect...

But it happened...

A melodious laughter followed by the descent of an angel and the world around the woman was perfect. She was a young child, with fair skin and hair as white as the snow, wearing a simple one-piece, a straw hat, and red sandals. The child giggled and hugged the woman... Maybe a mother and a daughter or maybe an aunt and a niece, it really didn't matter as the two of them were absolutely beautiful. The child pulled on the woman with sparkles in her ruby eyes and the two of them left the park, walking towards the riverside by the bridge...

One can only wonder the things they were gossiping about...

...

...

...

"Would you please let go already? It disgusts me to have you this close to me."

"My, My... I never thought you were so sensitive, Caster. What is wrong with having some skinship with my servant, huh?"

"I am not your servant!"

"Yes, you are...!"

"Not by choice! I would rather die that server such a devious and evil master like you!"

"Aw...! You hurt my feelings!"

"You don't have feelings, you monster!"

"Perhaps... But I am still your master. Whether you like it or not, you will obey me... And besides, if you hated me that much, you would have already severed our bond using your Noble Phantasm."

"That's... That was just...!"

"Save the excuses for later. We are not here to play around... I want you to give a report of your recent activities."

That was the thing Caster hated the most about the Einzbern. Even though she looked like a child, she acted all bossy and conceited... But even in her displease, Caster had to admit Illyasviel was the strongest master of the war. She could easily sustain a monster such as Berserker and a powerful magician like her at the same time. Behind her pure and naive visage, hid an adult that had seen the darkest side of life and survived to tell the tale. She was manipulative and pretty confident in herself and she knew the boundaries of her own skills and powers... But the terrifying thing about the Einzbern was her prana. Illyasviel could satisfy Caster's needs even from far away and now that Caster had Assassin, she could guess the quantity needed had doubled... Illyasviel Von Einzbern was not a normal homunculus and Caster was even afraid to discover the true nature behind those ruby and innocent eyes...

For now, Caster could only obey Illya and hope for the best...

Should she betray the young child, the fury of Berserker would do more than just destroy Mount Enzou...

"As you wish... My master..." Caster said in defeat "As you have predicted, I no longer need to steal prana from the citizens of Fuyuki. But following your orders, I have left some decoys in order to fool the other masters and let them think nothing has changed... Emiya Shirou and Tohsaka Rin have been dispelling my magic circles and saving the victims of my 'attacks'. It is safe to assume Lancer and his master have been fooled as well..."

"Have you discovered Lancer's master?"

"No. That little rat sure knows how to hide and stay away from trouble... And that brutish dog doesn't say much about the issue. For now, I am sure Lancer is alone in the war..."

"I see... And what about Rider? I am not really interested in that weak servant but it would be extremely favorable to have a counter-measure in case something unexpected happens."

"That has already been dealt with..."

"What...?"

"Yesterday, I felt an unusual surge of prana coming from Homurahara Academy and I decided to keep an eye on the situation... Rider and her master were planning on... 'Liquefying' all the students and absorb the prana from the corpses. Emiya Shirou and Tohsaka Rin were inside of the school and they could have very well take care of the situation... But I decided to intervene and leave a small surprise for them... And a gift for you."

"A gift...?" Illya asked with a bit of wonder in her voice.

"I have... 'Acquired' the Mounted Knight and the Heroic Spirit of the Mount." Caster said with a small smile "She is currently trapped inside the Ryuudounji Temple."

"You cheated again, huh? But... Why would you do that? It could have been easier to just kill her on the spot."

"Perhaps... But my dashing master pridefully claimed she could easily sustain all of the servants at the same time. I had no other choice but to see it for myself!" Caster said with a giggle. "Or... Did you lie to me, my honorable master?"

"I will definitely make you pay for that..." Illya sighed in annoyance "But I will prove I wasn't lying... Where is she?"

"Inside the Ryuudounji Temple. I managed to capture her but..." Caster hesitated for a second "Let's just say we have met before... That little snake was prepared for me and it will take some time before I can deliver her to you..."

"I see... Then, who was the master of Rider?"

"Some random high-school boy. I don't really remember his name and he was kind of a coward and an idiot... But I do remember he was part of the Matou family." Suddenly, Caster felt a surge of prana beside her. She turned around to see Illya with her face completely flared by the fury and the command spells "Y-You... What's wrong with you?"

"Matou... That is not a name I would like to know..." Illya explained, calming herself "The elder of said family is one of the founders of this wretched ritual, Zouken Matou. That stupid and delusional old man has been chasing after the Grail for more than two hundred of years. He used to have the idiotic idea of creating a utopia for humanity... As the years passed, he became nothing but a shadow of his former self, corrupted by the worms inside his body and obsessed with immortality... Still, I was sure the Matou were no longer able to produce magicians... How was that child able to summon a servant?"

"I am not sure. That little rat had no actual magic circuits so I thought he was just another nuisance... I discovered his command spells after subduing Rider."

"Did you kill him?"

"No... He was just a cowardly trash... I took Rider and ignored him."

"You should have slaughtered him on the spot... That cursed family must not be allowed to live in this world..." Illya looked at the ground "Just like the Einzbern..." She whispered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..." Illya sighed "Anyways... If you ever cross paths with him again, kill him... Then, make sure you deliver the corpse to the Matou state..."

"W... Why would I do that?!" Caster asked, horrified by Illya's words.

"A warning... Even if that child is dead, I am sure Zouken will definitely cheat... I want him to know I will not let him do as he pleases."

"I understand. I will have Assassin looking for him..." Caster trailed off while she watched the landscape. The bridge was a few meters away and she could already smell the river.

"Now that you mention it... What happened with Assassin? Did you manage to summon him again or what?" Illya asked with curiosity.

"I... I have successfully summoned an Assassin..." Caster said looking away "It's just... It is... Complicated. Tampering with the Holy Grail is not easy and I couldn't use the same catalyst without consequences... The sword you gave me was nothing but a mirage and couldn't be used as a proper medium... So I decided to accept the help from Berserker..." Illya looked at Caster, confused "He kind of gave a charm before he left and... Well... My point is-"

 _"I think it would be easier to show her instead of mumbling, my lovable master..."_ A soft voice purred around them _"Although, I have to say I feel hurt you are ashamed of me..."_ Caster sighed and covered her face with her hand " _Come on, master. You know you like me..."_ And then, a beautiful woman with black silky hair and golden eyes materialized in front of Caster "And here I thought our relationship was improving... How sad I am..."

"We don't have a relationship! Shut up and stop saying things that could be misunderstood by others!" Caster exclaimed blushing.

The newcomer was a strange and scandalous being in Illya's eyes. Assassin was wearing some sort of red and white kimono that left a large portion of her cleavage in the open. It was certainly a great surprise to see how different this servant was from the former... The first Assassin was a regal and prideful samurai, handsome and charming with a soothing voice. This female Assassin had a playful and seductive aura following her around, her movements were graceful but there was something alluring in them... But the most noticeable differences were the animalistic ears atop of her head and the nine soft and furry tails behind her back. Illya studied them as the two servants bantered around.

"Oh, My!" Assassin exclaimed in surprise when Illya petted the tails "What a naughty and cute little thing you are! Are you that interested in these topics, huh? Sadly, I think you are a bit young to know this kind of things!" Assassin said playfully.

"I am eighteen years old," Illya said with a glare.

"Oh... Well, that's... That is kind of..." Assassin mumbled embarrassed "I suppose... I am sorry?"

"I would love to see you two flirting around but I am afraid I am not into that kind of thing..." Illya said viciously, making Caster blush and Assassin smile "So... Who are you?"

"You could have always asked what I am... I now respect you, young Einzbern" Assassin said, bowing respectfully "I am Assassin, the Servant of Caster. I have heard about your current situation and I will help you in anything I can."

"I suppose you are another anomaly just like the former Assassin, aren't you?"

"That is correct!" Assassin said cheerfully "I was summoned under special conditions by Caster and just like the former Assassin, I have my own rules..." Caster then showed Illya the twin gemstones with red marks on them "I will obey anyone who holds the charm."

"So if I hold this thing..." Illya said taking the charm from Caster "I can order you to molest Caster...?"

"Yes, you can...! But I was planning on doing that anyway!"

"If you touch me, I will kill you!" Caster said, giving off a dark aura.

"How cute!" Assassin giggled.

"Is that so...?" Illya trailed off, playing with the gemstones "So you could say that I am the master of the four cavalry class, uh? It sounds kind of interesting..." Illya looked at Caster and Assassin "The underdogs of the Grail... Every master knows the Three Knights are the strongest and most balanced classes. Maybe the Four Cavalry have stronger Noble Phantasm but nobody really expects anything from you. On the other side, the Three Knights whose legends depict brave warriors fighting the evil of the world... But here I am, with the Four of you at my service... I suppose I can relate to each one of you... Because I also chose to go against the tides of destiny and craft my own path, away from the will of the world... How adequate..." Illya whispered with a smile. "So be it... Follow me, my servants. I may not know the way... But I can always create one for us." She said walking towards the riverside below the bridge.

Caster was dumbfounded by her claim, she looked at her side and saw Assassin smiling gently. She nodded and followed after the small child... Caster definitely had her doubts about the Einzbern. Her previous experience had taught her not to trust any magician under any circumstance... Caster didn't trust Illya but there was something making her obey her orders. Not the Command Spells or some other curse... Caster didn't want to admit it but she respected Illyasviel... And maybe, just maybe...

She could achieve what she couldn't do in life if she followed the homunculus...

* * *

There were so many things inside Caster's mind.

It was a storm of thoughts and emotions. Sensations and feelings exploding, making her quiver and question her own sanity...

Berserker was just there, sitting in the middle of the river with the water barely reaching his thighs. He was hugging his legs and was watching the water flow around him, like a child longing for something precious... Caster wasn't sure if she was shocked... or if she wanted to laugh at the scene.

"Hey there, big guy!" Assassin cheerfully approached Berserker and sat in the anchor that was resting by the Titan's side "Do you remember me?" The Titan eyed Assassin but said nothing "I suppose you don't..." Ahri commented with a sad smile "And to be honest, I am glad for that... Because I know for a fact you don't have many good memories of me..." She said as her ears dropped down "Maybe it's better this way..."

Caster watched the event with curiosity but decided to not say a thing... She was sure those two had a past but she was not going to ask anything. She knew the past could be quite hurtful for some and there were wounds that are better left hidden. She sighed and sat on a cloth by the riverside. They were currently below the bridge and she was surprised there was nobody there. Probably thanks to her little scheme... She could still hear the cars above and behind her but it was nothing but a rustling in the distance. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes so she could enjoy the wind blowing gently in her face... And then, something small and warm curled in her lap. She opened her eyes to see the Einzbern getting comfortable between her arms and legs.

"What are you doing?"

"Cuddling."

"... Why?"

"It looked comfortable..." Illya said smiling at Caster.

"Do you really have eighteen years?"

"I can't help it... My mother and father left before I could get over it. I grew up in a cold castle with two maids and my grandfather. Sella and Leysritt did their best educating me but it wasn't the same. There are a lot of things I don't know... Things my mother and father should have taught me but didn't. So every now and then I have these cravings for warmth. Sella and Leysritt lack it and I can't really ask Berserker for a hug..." Illya said, curling even closer to Caster. "I know you are a servant but I can't help but feel nostalgic... It is so familiar it hurts."

"I... I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything. I will feel better after a while... Just... Just caress my hair..." Caster hesitated but she slowly began petting Illya in her head.

"You... You said your mother and father left. What happened to them? Did they die during the last war?"

"More or less... Both of them came to Fuyuki. My mother was tasked as a decoy while my father dealt with the other masters from within the shadows. That was until he betrayed the Einzbern, destroyed the Grail... And killed my mother."

"I... I don't..."

"It's fine... I am just rambling. I usually do that when I feel lonely. Sometimes, I would speak to Berserker for hours... Don't pay too much attention to me." Caster eyed Illya with concern in her eyes "It's fine... It's fine..."

The wind blew slowly and it was filled with the giggles of Assassin as she leaped around Berserker. The Titan simply watched her hop around with a serene aura. Caster was not sure why Illya told her that... And at this point, she was not sure if she could draw a proper conclusion on the matter. The child in her arms was incredibly unstable and unpredictable, changing and morphing every second without a clear pattern... But deep inside, Caster felt she deserved to hear the story... Even if it was a lie.

"Master..." The sudden tone in Caster's voice made Illya look at her in confusion "What do you desire from the Grail?"

"Nothing... For me, that cup is the cursed item that cut my family apart. I have no interest in the goal of the Einzbern and there is nothing in this world I really crave for... I only came here to finally come to terms with my past and my feud with Emiya Shirou, the son of Emiya Kiritsugu. I do not need excuses nor reasons, I only need closure... And I will only truly achieve such thing when the corpse of Shirou lies in front of me... Whatever Emiya Kiritsugu was thinking when he betrayed and killed my mother has nothing to do with me. He abandoned me and escaped from his responsibility... I can no longer make him pay but I can at least avenge the memory of Irisviel Von Einzbern." Illya said as cold as the steel in her eyes "I don't want anything from the Grail and Berserker is not interested in it... To be honest, I was planning on destroying that accursed cup in order to send a message to the Einzbern... But I suppose I could make an exception..." Illya grabbed Caster's face and looked into her eyes "Maybe I should just make your dream come true, Caster."

"You... You are jesting..."

"Why would I?"

"Because... Because of you..." Suddenly, Illya hugged Caster and the servant was left without words.

"The Grail... The unlimited power... The Immortality... The wealth... The fame... The honor... The True Magic... And the answers of my past... I don't need any of those. I simply want to be free from this prison and find my place in this world... Not as Illyasviel Von Einzbern, the homunculus and puppet of the Einzbern Family. I simply want to be Illya... Just Illya..." The child said sadly "I just want to be free... And for that reason, I do not need the Holy Grail. I just need to win this war and prove I am right... So I can escape and start over somewhere away from the magicians and their dark and pitiful world." The servant watched as small droplets fell from the eyes of the child "So I ask you, Caster... What do you want?"

...

...

...

Strange...

It was a simple and straightforward question... And yet, Caster couldn't answer.

She had never really thought about winning the war. Her past was a latent wound in her heart and she herself believed she was not meant to find happiness... Then, in the darkest night when her body was failing her and there seemed to be no hope... He came to her. He was a normal man. A human with some incredible skills but a human in the end. He took care of her, he protected her, he accepted her, he gave her a place to call home... Caster knew there was no way she could ever win the war... So she decided to enjoy those fleeting moments by his side, making sure no one could bother them inside the walls of the Ryuudounji Temple... He gave her hope... She daydreamed about his handsome and cold face... But nowadays, something had changed...

She watched the Titan still sitting in the middle of the river... And Caster watched her. The strange, mysterious and seductive woman she had summoned in order to keep the facade... Her silky and black hair, her sparkly golden eyes, her perfectly shaped body, her melodious voice and her sweet scent... Caster knew she was in love with Souchirou...

Then why was she feeling this way?

She shook her head and looked away in shame...

So many questions...

So many worries...

Caster never really wanted to fight in the war... Or even fall in love with anyone ever again... But the magicians had summoned her without a single care, only worrying about their selfish needs...

Those bastards...

...

...

Now, the Einzbern was sleeping peacefully in her lap. Caster couldn't help but pet her again and stare in awe... She was such a cute little girl... She cursed the man that had sent such beautiful child into this wretched and rotten world... But then again, there was nothing she could do... The original Medea had died many centuries ago, Caster was nothing but a shadow... A powerless shadow, bound to the designs of the Grail... Trapped in this nightmare, cursed to fight and fight over and over again until the world was consumed by the flames hiding in the deepest part of the Grail... Caster gritted her teeth and did something she hadn't done in her entire life as a Heroic Spirit...

She cursed the Throne of Heroes...

"Freedom... That would be nice..." Caster whispered softly while Illya curled herself in the gentle embrace of the Servant.

* * *

 _Colors..._

 _So many colors Illya hadn't seen in her life..._

 _She had lived among the black of the depths and sometimes the deep blue of the ocean..._

 _A life surrounded by gray and dark objects, hiding in the abyss of the Guardian's Sea..._

 _But there was also the Crimson..._

 _The red she always saw after she was done with the ships..._

 _They always came after her..._

 _Illya never really understood why..._

 _She only wanted those who betrayed her..._

 _Those whose names she had forgotten..._

 _The traitors that abandoned her..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _But the colors..._

 _Ah..._

 _So beautiful..._

 _Colors... Colors with all kinds of shapes and forms... Dancing harmoniously all around her..._

 _She had never in her life had seen or experienced something like that... But... There was something else... Something moving among the show..._

 _It was a shadow... A shade... It was a child... A child of brown strands and blue eyes..._

 _The creature looked at Illya with wonder... Illya wasn't sure why but she couldn't look away... Something began stirring inside of her... It was something painful... Something nostalgic... Something... Something..._

 _Something she had forgotten..._

 _Suddenly, the child had become a teenager... They were running and laughing... Enjoying life and the precious experiences... It made Illya feel... Content..._

 _Then, the teenager became an adult... And they were suddenly surrounded by children and the love of their lives... But something had changed... They were slowly turning around... Slowly looking away... Slowly... So painfully slowly..._

 _The adult was now an elder... Their old and tired eyes watched forward... Witnessing something Illya couldn't see... Illya could feel something else creeping in her gut... She tried to reach the elder... She knew it was important... It was something she had to do... It was her last chance..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _And now..._

 _Illya was standing in front of a grave... With a name she couldn't read..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"This is useless!" A voice boomed around Illya "That thing doesn't react in any shape or form! We are just wasting our time!"_

 _"You have always been impatient, haven't you Heyman?" A woman said calmly "HE spent his entire existence alone in the depths... You can't possibly expect him to just get used to this new environment quickly... It will take a while before he can open to the others and become a proper champion..."_

 _"A proper champion?! Have you finally gone insane, Vessaria?! That thing is a monster! A monster! It should be locked in the cellars just like the Voidlings! I can't believe you actually think that way! Being close to that idiot has clearly damaged your brain!"_

 _"That IDIOT is the new master summoner..."_

 _"That means nothing! He brought this creature here! He somehow convinced you to give him a trail... Just look at him! He is a monster!"_

 _"You seem to forget most of the champions are like him..."_

 _"I will not discuss with you! You know this to be true...! If we allow that thing to become an official champion... Look... We can do it your way... But what exactly do you expect, huh? Nobody will accept him... And if they do, they would surely have an ulterior motive! He is dangerous and we can't allow him to roam free inside of the Institute of War!"_

 _"I have faith the other champions will act accordingly."_

 _"You are a fool, Vessaria... But I will let you fail so you can see just how stupid this decision was... Congratulations, Monster! You are now a champion of the League!" The colors dispelled and Illya was now standing in a rich floor made of sapphires and golden ornaments "Welcome to your worst nightmare... I would wish you the best but I am sure you will only last for a week or so..."_

 _Illya looked above a crystal ceiling reflecting the beams of the sun, creating a beautiful spectacle of rainbows and glittery dancing in harmony with the golden and sapphire of the floor. The gigantic doors in front of her opened and two figures dressed in purple robes slowly approached her... Illya felt a pang in her chest and backed away a step. It wasn't like they could hurt her but she decided to be safe than sorry... The abyss and the depths had taught her to not trust anything new. And since she couldn't see that man on the beach, she was not really ready to trust these new humans..._

 _"Hello..." One of the humans spoke softly "You don't have to be afraid... The Master Summoner may not be here but I promise I will help you in his place..." She said taking off her hood and revealing a woman with brown hair and emerald eyes "I am Vessaria Kolminye. A high summoner of the League of Legends and this is Heyman Relivash, the head of the Council of Equity..." The summoner simply huffed and crossed his arms_ _"You have been chosen among several hundreds of special individuals to become the ideal Runeterra needs. In the League of Legends, you will fight for what's right using your unique strengths and skills. Along the way, you will also meet others with similar features like you... Allies and even friends that will allow you to grow stronger and-"_

 _" 'Friends and allies'? I highly doubt that..." Heyman interrupted._

 _"Maybe you do... But how many times have you been proven wrong, huh?" Heyman scoffed and looked away "I personally think my champions-"_

 _"That is the thing, Vessaria. They are NOT your champions... I am still the leader of the Council and I still decided what happens here."_

 _"For now..." Vessaria muttered._

 _"Was that a threat?"_

 _"Take it however you want, but your acts cannot pass unnoticed forever... Sonner or later, somebody powerful will realize just how wrong things are here... And you will fall..."_

 _"Ha! Keep dreaming, stupid girl! Not even the Judicator can touch me... And even if I did fail, what makes you think you will be the next head? There are far better options than you..." Heyman said turning around and leaving "And you better watch your mouth because there will be consequences next time you insult me like that, High Summoner Vessaria!" Heyman ended, disappearing in the hall._

 _"That conceited little..." Vessaria grunted, "I am sorry you had to see this on your first day..." Illya simply tilted her head, not understanding what was going on "Either way, don't pay too much attention to him. He is just... Wrong... Alright! Now, you just have to walk down that hall and wait for your guide. It is a tradition for the newbies to be guided by one of our champions... I am not really sure who is it this time around but I am sure you will do just fine... Just wait for them..." Vessaria said nodding and leaving as well "And also... Congratulations... I swear you will not regret this..." Vessaria said leaving._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Funny..._

 _That human in the beach said the same thing..._

 _Curious..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Anyways... Illya was not going to gain anything if she just waited... She steeled her resolve, adjusted her anchor and ventured into the hall._

 _It was a magnificent sight to behold._

 _Illya could easily fit inside the massive hallway and she was surprised the Marmol didn't break beneath her weight. She could see a beautiful garden through the windows, surrounded by flowers and even small insects like butterflies flying around a sumptuous fountain depicting a mighty warrior and a sorcerer fighting against enemies Illya couldn't see. She kept walking until she found an open area. She knew she was supposed to follow the path but curiosity got the better of her so she took a peek... And what she saw left him in awe..._

 _Huge and tall towers of pure white granite were touching the skies with a hundred windows shining with the power of the sun. She could also see two beams of red and blue colors shooting to the sky... She had seen numerous castles and ruins in the depths, the remains of an ancient race, and even a Marai settlement... But nothing compared to this sight... When was the last time she felt this dumbfounded? Perhaps the brilliant diamonds she had found on the ocean floor? The unusual creatures she had discovered during her journeys? The ocean hidden beneath the ocean? The volcanoes burning the darkness of the depths? Or the stars shining in the abyss?_

 _No... Nothing could be compared with this..._

 _This world was new... The world she hadn't seen in her entire life..._

 _And it was the world she could belong to..._

 _A place she could call home..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Ah..._

 _How many centuries have passed ever since she used that word?_

 _She couldn't remember... Just like the rest of her past..._

 _She heard a rustling and a panicked shriek behind her so Illya turned around and discovered a peculiar creature. It was a female, alright. Illya was sure only women had those assets in their chest although she had to admit she wasn't that experienced in that regard. There weren't many humanoid creatures in the depths and the Marai were extremely afraid of her, but even like that, Illya was fairly sure normal humans did not have ears on their head and tails on their backs... Either way, this particular human had silky black hair and golden eyes. She was wearing some sort of eastern clothes. A red corset with golden elements and a white skirt with a charm on it. She had the same aura as the humans that came from the islands in the west... Illya hadn't been there but she had seen similar clothes inside the ships she had sunken._

 _All things aside, Illya guessed this creature was one of those so-called 'champions' that inhabited the humongous castle... And the guide she needed to navigate the Institute of War. So with that in mind, Illya nodded and got closer to the champion..._

 _But..._

 _"Get away from me, monster!"_

 _..._

 _Her soft voice pierced the silence of the hall and made Illya stagger..._

 _The creature was currently sitting on the floor and staring at Illya with nothing but fear in her eyes..._

 _..._

 _It was weird..._

 _It was definitely weird..._

 _The man on the beach had promised this would not happen..._

 _He said no one would be afraid of him..._

 _Then why..._

 _Why is she so terrified of Illya?_

 _Illya couldn't understand it..._

 _Illya was a champion just like her..._

 _Why...?_

 _Why...?_

 _..._

 _Perhaps..._

 _Perhaps the reason was not that obvious... Illya couldn't really tell so maybe she just needed to keep trying until the answer was clear... Illya nodded once again and reached the woman to help her up..._

 _But..._

 _"Don't touch me! Get away! Get away! Help me! Help me! It's a monster! Help! Help!"_

 _And suddenly, the hall was now full of other humans, as unique as the woman screaming. All of them looked like heroes and villains, warriors and butchers... All of them so incredibly different... But with a shared feeling in their eyes..._

 _..._

 _It was disgust..._

 _"GET AWAY FROM HER!"_

 _Illya never saw it coming, he felt something clashing against her armor and noticed a staff hitting her side. The wielder was another anthropomorphic creature... Some sort of furry being with a tail, wearing crimson and golden armor. The creature glared at Illya and continued his attack, bashing and striking Illya._

 _In reality, Illya couldn't really feel a thing but it was obvious this was an enemy... So she grabbed the creature and crushed it in her grip. The rest of the champions screamed in panic and fury... The woman yelled and summoned some blue fire that surrounded Illya. Through the flames, Illya could see the champions watching her burn and to her surprise, she also saw the furry creature she had crushed just a moment ago... But it didn't make any difference... Because it was now obvious how this was going to go..._

 _All of them were obstacles, all of them were enemies, all of them..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _In the end..._

 _Nothing changed..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _The floor shook and the champions watched horrified how the anchor pierced through the flames and destroyed the magically reinforced walls... The Titan was now glaring at them with fire in its eyes. So in the split of a second, all of them had their weapons ready._

 _Swords, spears, bows, arrows, knives, staffs, shields, guns, magic items, some unconventional weapons, and even claws and teeth were ready to tear the body of the Titan... Was Illya afraid? Not really... She had fought more powerful things and even armies in the depths. This was but another day of her life... But she had to admit she was disappointed and even sad... She really wanted to have a place to return... But it was clear she was destined to wander Runeterra for the rest of her cursed life..._

 _What a shame..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"ENOUGH!"_

 _A brilliant pillar of light exploded between Illya and the other champions, making all of them back away from the burning light... And within the golden flames, a regal figure appeared. A majestic warrior cladded in golden and crimson armor, wielding a blunt golden sword and a shield. Her hair was the mane of a majestuous beast and her eyes were molten orbs, burning with the power of the sun. This woman remained still for a few seconds before she turned around and walked... Towards Illya. The warrior stared at Illya and to her surprise, smiled before she raised her shield against the rest of the champions._

 _"What is the meaning of this, Leona?!" A champion with a round shield and a deadly spear asked in confusion "Why are you siding with that thing?!"_

 _"This 'thing' is the new champion..." The woman named Leona answered "And we are supposed to welcome and congratulate him for joining us. 'He' is one of us..."_

 _"You can't be serious, Leona?!" The man replied "Can't you see it was going to kill Ahri? How can you be so blind?!"_

 _"You are the one that is blind, Pantheon..." Leona said, disappointed "You are among the eldest champions and yet, you haven't learned a single thing..." The man named Pantheon began trembling and gripping on his spear._

 _"You...! How dare you...?! If we weren't allies I would-?!"_

 _"You would what, Rakkor?" A deep voice said. Illya turned around and saw another woman, a human just like Leona but with a silver light. She was looking at the man named Pantheon with nothing but disgust in her platinum eyes "It is just like I thought, you are the same warmonger idiot that betrayed Leona."_

 _"Stay out of our business, Lunari!" Pantheon snarled "You are an outsider and a heretic! Don't you dare order me around! I simply can't understand why Leona allows you to even be alive! Your sole existence is an insult to the Rakkor and the Solari!"_

 _"Don't you dare speak to Diana like that, Pantheon!" Leona roared with her shield ready "We may have had our differences in the past, but she at least stayed by my side when I needed her the most!" Her words seemed to have struck a sore spot in Pantheon "And you among all the presents have no right to insult her or the newcomer! We are the Champions of the League and we are supposed to be above the stereotypes and the hatred of Runeterra! We are more than that! And all of you should feel ashamed for attacking 'HIM' when it is obvious he just got here!" She glared at the champions and some of them looked away "I believed I was surrounded by wise individuals that could see beyond appearances... I guess I was wrong..."_

 _At her words, it looked like some of them wanted to said otherwise but remained quiet... Slowly, the angry mob left without saying a word. Ahri wanted to say something but didn't, she gave Leona an apologetic glance and followed the furry creature with the rest. Pantheon glared at Diana and at Illya, he was gripping his spear but once he focused in Leona, he sighed in defeat and simply walked away. The three champions remained in silence, watching the empty hall... Illya didn't really know what to do since it was the first time something like this has happened... She looked at Leona and Diana, and to her surprise, Leona was trembling._

 _"Hey, sunshine..." Diana said, hugging Leona tightly "Come on... Don't cry... It wasn't your fault..."_

 _"But he... He said so many hurtful things..." She sobbed quietly "Even though you didn't do anything wrong... I'm so sorry, Di..."_

 _"It's okay, sunshine... It's okay..." Diana said softly, giving Leona light kisses on her cheeks "I know you are sad but I do believe there is something you must take care of..." The Lunari said looking at Illya._

 _"Yes, you are right..." Leona said, composing herself and coughing "Right! First things first: I want to apologize for the attitude of my colleagues and especially for Ahri, she was supposed to guide you but I think it won't be that way. Second: I want to welcome you to the League of Legends! Congratulations!" Leona said clapping "My name is Leona, the Radiant Dawn and considering the situation, I will be your guide! By the way, this is Diana, the Scorn of the Moon and a good friend of mine. You can come to either of us if there is something you don't know" The Lunari bowed lightly "I am sorry your first experience had to be this way... The champions here sometimes forget we are not different... But despite that, I can promise you won't regret your choice... Once again, Welcome! Let us work together and make Runeterra a better world!" She said, patting Illya on her leg._

 _"Hey, dummy..." Diana said to Leona "You are forgetting something important..."_

 _"Uh... I am?" Leona said tilting her head._

 _"Do you even know his name?" Leona opened her mouth to say something but then realized she actually didn't. She stuck her tongue out and giggled "I thought so..." Diana said with a sigh "Tell me, my friend. What is your name?"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Illya was conflicted..._

 _She had spent her life alone in the darkness of the depths..._

 _All of the humans and beings that came after her only sought to finish her life..._

 _And yet..._

 _Here she was..._

 _The man at the beach promised so much... And just when she began thinking those were lies, these two women prove her wrong..._

 _Illya was conflicted, confused... And scared..._

 _But deep inside, she knew this was what she had been looking for..._

 _Not the shadows of the ones that betrayed her..._

 _She was looking for a way out of her personal hell..._

 _She wanted to be free..._

 _She wanted to start all over again..._

 _And maybe... Just maybe..._

 _This was the way..._

 _..._

 ** _I..._**

 ** _I am..._**

 _..._

* * *

Illya awoke in the darkness of the night. She stared at the ceiling for a long period of time, trying to process a huge load of information. Once again, she had witnessed another fragment of Berserker's memories. This seemed to be the beginning of his legend as a powerful and imposing hero. There were so many things she had to consider but right now, none of the mattered... What was really important was Berserker's origin...

It was just as Illya had suspected...

He was from a different world...

In reality, it wasn't that impossible. The second magic known as the Kaleidoscope could very well make this sort of event feasible. The operation of parallel worlds was within the grasp of a handful of magus and some heroic spirits. Illya hadn't seen or read any sort of concrete evidence of this but now that she knew Berserker's origin, she could trust in the rumors and legends she had heard.

But that only left more questions than answers... How was Berserker able to use the second magic if he wasn't a magician? Was he transported due to some unknown and extraordinary event? There were just too many variables... And above all else, what was the true nature of Berserker's world?

As far as Illya could tell, that world or 'Runeterra' had an enormous amount of prana in the environment and that could very well be an effect of their own 'Age of Gods'. The individuals she had seen were extremely similar to the heroic spirits but different at the same time. This 'Institute of War' and the 'League of Legends' seemed to work just like the Holy Grail and the Throne of Heroes, a gathering impossible beings in a single place... She still ignored the motive but she could think of a few reasons. Now she could understand why the Einzbern elder couldn't find his legend... And in her opinion, it was better this way...

Jubstacheit von Einzbern may be an old man but he was also a greedy and cunning magus. If he found out about Berserker's origin, he would most likely try to take advantage of this and achieve his own goals... Illya had seen him do that in the past... She herself was an example of how far that homunculus was willing to go in order to achieve his desires...

Unable to keep sleeping, she got up and quietly walked out of her room. The long and dark halls of the Einzbern manor brought some serenity to her tired mind. Even if she knew all of this, there was no way she would let the Einzbern know anything... For now, she was on her own in the city of Fuyuki... Alone to do as she pleased. She was the strongest master and she had the strongest servant. And with the other three servants at her disposal, there was no way she could lose...

Yes, Illya knew she could very well end it all right now...

And yet, there was something keeping her at bay... Something she couldn't see, crawling in the shadows...

She stopped at a window and gazed upon the city of Fuyuki bathed with the light of the moon... What was it...? What was stalking her in the night...? What was it...? Illya had been looking for that anomaly but...

...

...

What was it...?

Suddenly, the sound of chains caught her attention. She could hear soft steps walking her way... Illya turned to the side but was unable to see anything in the dark hall. The young girl could feel something cold running down her spine... And yet, she couldn't help but smile...

"It is a beautiful night..." Illya muttered "Don't you agree... Rider?"

Something trembled in the darkness and slowly, another servant appeared in front of Illya. This was a tall woman wearing a short black one-piece made of leather with high knee socks made of the same material. She had pale skin with long and silky light purple hair, a weird rune on her forehead and a black eye cover. The servant approached the Einzbern and silently stood behind her.

"Huh? Why are you so shy? Caster told me you were a bit more... feisty..." Illya giggled and turned to see Rider. The Servant didn't react and simply kept staring into the city "Then again, she also reacted the same way when I made her mine... I suppose you really were close to your former master..." To this, Illya detected a small surge of fury in Rider "Oh, dear... Was I right? But according to Caster, that little nuisance was nothing but a coward... How could you feel that way about your-?"

"You are wrong..." Rider suddenly said quietly.

"Uh? What was that?" Illya asked with a grin "I couldn't hear you very well... Would you mind repeating it?"

"I said... I said you are wrong..." Rider said a bit louder "Shinji Matou was many things... Most of them were bad and I can't say miss him that much..."

"Is that so? Then, I suppose you won't mind if I kill him... Right?" Illya suggested, hugging the Servant "I will slowly rip his limbs apart and I will deliver what is left to Zouken. I bet that will certainly teach him a lesson!" Illya suddenly yelled. The Servant kept her stoic demeanor "Geez... Even Caster is fun at times... But if you are okay with that, I guess I can just go and kill every Mantou in that accursed man-" But then, the servant grabbed Illya by the shoulder "Oh... What is this, huh?" Rider wanted to say something but remained quiet "Come on, Rider... Don't be shy... Tell me what you want..."

"I... I just..." The servant began gingerly "There... There is someone you must not kill..."

"And why is that, huh? The Matou are a bunch of corrupted and evil magicians. The world would be a better place if they disappeared from this world... Why is this someone so special to you?"

"She is... Her name is Sakura..." Rider answered quietly "She is the only one worth saving from the claws of the Mantou... And... She was the one that summoned me... Shinji Matou imposed on her and made Sakura give him the Command Spells... To think that rat would do that to her own sister is..."

"Wait... There is something that doesn't make sense in your tale..." Illya interrupted "Aside from Zouken, the Mantou have completely lost their magic circuits. They are but a feeble dead family, just waiting to be extinguished and forgotten with time... How was that Sakura able to summon you? Something is not right... Zouken did something to secure the position of the Mantou in this war. I don't have the details but I remember the Einzbern elder mentioning the former master of the Mantou during the fourth war was a lost cause..." She said pacing back and forth and bitting her nail "Zouken... What did you do...?"

"Then... Then what about Sakura...?"

"I will fulfill your request, Rider." Illya said standing by the window "That 'Sakura' is definitely hiding something and for the sake of exterminating Zouken once and for all, I will rescue her from the Mantou..." Illya finished, turning around and hugging Rider again "But as payment, I will play with your body a lot..." Illya added with a teasing grin.

"W-Wha... What do you mean...?" Rider asked with unease.

"Oh, yes... We are going to have so much fun..." Illya whispered alluringly while she traced the body of the servant with her hands. "I swear you will forget about that Sakura and-" Suddenly, the window behind shone with unnatural light and Illya turned to see several magic circles a top of the city "So it has begun, huh?" Illya said and walked down the hall.

"Master... What is going on?" Rider inquired, following the Einzbern.

"Nothing I haven't planned..." Illya answered, flicking her hair "It seems like the other masters have finally decided to deal with Caster. I believe it is Shirou and Tohsaka since they have been patrolling the city and eliminating her magic circles. They must have deduced the identity of Caster's 'master', in this case: Souichirou Kuzuki. They know they can't just let Caster alone... I guess they have finally decided to try to deal with her..." Illya said, opening one of the windows and stepping into the balcony.

"And what should we do, master?"

"Isn't it obvious...?" Illya asked with a grin. "We don't have to do anything. In her current state, Caster is more than capable of fighting equally against Saber and Archer. She might not be able to defeat them but she can at least escape and keep up the farce." She flicked her hair and a few strands became avian familiars made of crystal. "But I suppose I could always watch over my cute servants and aid them if they need my help... And besides, this can be a good chance to measure Assassin's power..." She gently blew on the familiars and these flew towards the city "Don't disappoint me... Medea..."


	7. Chapter 7 - The Spine

**Chapter 7 - The Spine.**

Tohsaka Rin was not having a good time...

In the past few days, she and Emiya Shirou had been dealing with the nests Caster had planted around the city to siphon the prana of civilians and sustain her existence... Of course, Rin was not troubled in the slightest by this. She had come to understand that there were magicians that were willing to simply tear away the world around them in order to win the Holy Grail. Deep inside, Rin could understand them... But that didn't mean she would accept their stupid decisions... Then again, Caster's master could very well be under the control of that dangerous servant. It wouldn't be strange considering Caster servants were considerably stronger than any magician in the world.

But despite that, Tohsaka Rin was still the heiress of the Tohsaka family and there was no way she would lose her cool against such sickening odds... She had been trained to deal with the tides of the war. But then again, that wasn't what caused Rin to feel such dread... It was something more mundane and, in the words of her father, something utterly idiotic:

It was her current partner Emiya Shirou and his gaze filled with contempt.

Ever since the little skirmish at the church, Shirou and Rin had formed an alliance to face the impossible power of Illyasviel von Einzbern and her powerful Berserker... Or at least, that was the agreement they reached on that night. In reality, neither Saber nor Shirou trusted Rin a single bit. She had tried to eliminate both Berserker and Saber that one time. Had Berserker not acted the way he did, Rin would have also killed Shiruo in the process... And that was something Saber was not going to stand for. Rin had never seen such fury in the eyes of such beautiful woman...

All things considered, Emiya Shirou proved to be a wise man and accepted Rin's offer. He wasn't happy about it but he listened to reason and knew there was no way he and Saber could defeat the Berserker on their own. But that seemed like a goal far away from their reach. Even if Saber was more than happy to face against the Titan again, Shirou was deadly aware of just how weak they were... He couldn't really supply Saber with prana and she had to resort to other means such as conserving her energy and slowly replacing it by meditating or eating. These although painfully slow, proved to be better than the alternative... And what Caster was currently doing without a restraint;

Killing humans and using their souls as nourishment.

Although weaker in power, Caster had proved to be just as dangerous as Berserker. She was a sly and cunning magus that had outsmarted both Saber and Archer, she was prepared for any eventuality and thanks to her magic, she could easily demolish any plan Shirou and Rin came up with... And maybe the current situation was the result of her machinations.

Ever since Shirou was abducted by Caster, his alliance with Tohsaka had been dancing on the edge of the abyss. Archer was more than happy to voice his utter disdain for Shirou and everything he stood for. This had ignited the fury within Saber and the servants had heated arguments on a daily basis... Rin had to use one of her Command Spells to control Archer... But she could do little for the obvious distrust of Saber and Shirou...

Things were looking bad...

But despite that, Rin was able to breathe in relief for the first time since this war began. Caster had become a more pressing matter so Shirou had opted to cooperate and deal with the rampaging servant once and for all... He had seen her destroy Rider easily and he didn't want to keep playing with his luck. Saber was strong but in her current state, it would be a matter of time before she was blown to smithereens by Caster's monstrous magic...

And that's why they were currently hiding inside of an abandoned house, freezing their asses off as they waited for Caster's master... Well, it was more of a hunch but at this point, Shirou was willing to try everything...

But he had once again underestimated the limits of Tohsaka Rin...

"This is a bad idea..." Shirou mumbled for the umpteenth time as he gripped onto his reinforced wooden sword.

"I've already told you nothing bad will happen" Rin retorted, playing nervously with the gems on her hands "I will only hit him with a small burst of my Gandr. If Souichirou Kuzuki is a master, he will definitely block my attack. And if he is a normal human, he would only lose consciousness and come down with a fever strong enough to keep him bedridden for a few days..." Shirou eyed Rin with distrust "Look, I know we had our differences in the past but I can assure I w-"

" _'Our differences'_? I think we had more than that, Tohsaka Rin." Saber interjected, outside of the house "I do not approve of this plan or on the fact that you are leading us... But since you have Shirou's support, I will do as I am told... But I must warn you: If you betray us again..." She left the sentence hanging in the air, her cold fury making Rin shiver in fear.

Shirou glanced at her and sighed... In reality, he wanted to trust in Tohsaka Rin. He knew that despite being a proud princess, she was actually a good and righteous girl. Of course, she had committed some mistakes but she had at least tried to make amends... Tohsaka Rin simply didn't know how to voice her remorse... And in some way, Shirou found that little flaw extremely cute.

Outside, the snow had begun to fall, creating a beautiful sight as he stared at the regal and mighty form of his servant. The female knight that stood like a king was gazing at something he couldn't see in the night sky... Her soft eyes seemed to long for something... Maybe the scenery remained her of past battles of things she did before becoming Shirou's servant. Either way, Emiya Shirou couldn't help but stare at her in awe...

Saber was just that gorgeous in his eyes...

"Ah, master... I did not know you were here" Saber commented with a soft smile.

"I came to check on you..." Saber visibly flinched and sighed "Look... I know you don't like this... Neither do I... But we need this alliance if we want to defeat Caster... And if you want to have another chance against Berserker, we need to survive this."

"I know, Shirou. I know... But I can't simply forgive Rin's decisions... Or Archer actions. He almost killed you twice... If it weren't for Berserker and Assassin... Neither of us would be here..." She frowned, remembering the blood of Shirou in her hands that night. "Shirou, I know we can benefit with this alliance... But never forget that Tohsaka Rin is still a master... And our enemy." She finished and walked into the house.

Shirou sighed and scratched his head... Deep inside, he knew this to be true. He had tried to ignore the facts but as the war progressed, it was inevitable for him and Rin to clash in a bloody battle. He clicked his tongue and shook his head in annoyance... Shirou couldn't really understand why but ever since that night at Mount Enzou, he had found himself... Thinking... Thinking about things he had never thought about... Thinking about things he despised the most...

Thinking...

Thinking just like him...

Even if he wanted to say otherwise, Shirou knew very well he admired the way Archer held himself during battle. The way that servant fought against Assassin was one of the few things Shirou replayed in his mind over and over again. His red overcoat dancing in the darkness as his twin blades met the large and elegant sword of his enemy. Onyx and Ivory dashing in the middle of the night, creating hypnotizing arcs as his cold and silver eyes pierced the depths of his soul, looking for weaknesses to exploit... His words still resonated in Shirou's core, attempting to melt his will and left him in the pits of hopelessness...

But Shirou would not give up...

He placed his wooden sword down and focused solely on his empty hands... He could almost see the outline of the blades around his fingers, feel the smooth and strong steel against his skins and hear the sharp sound of metal clashing against metal... Shirou simply couldn't explain why but every time he thought about something powerful, those twin blades materialized clearly on his mind...

It was almost as if...

The blades were calling for him...

"Emiya! It's almost time!" Rin called from inside the house.

Shirou sighed and just decided to let destiny take the wheel. It wasn't as if worrying and overthinking things would magically solve the whole issue. Rin had tried to openly kill him and he didn't know why he was still siding with her. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that all of the other masters wanted his head on a silver tray... Or maybe it was the fact that he found her extremely attractive and cute when she wasn't acting all bossy or betraying him... Either way, he just hoped they could see the end of the war as allies and not enemies...

But something inside him was telling him such thing would never happen...

Inside the house, Rin was putting off a small fire she created to bring some light and warmth to the dark corner. Saber was by the window, scanning the surrounding areas and making sure there weren't unwelcome visitors... Not that there would. After all, Rin had erected a barrier so strong that, in her words, could withstand the complete power of a tactical missile without even letting even the bugs notice what had happened... Quite exaggerated in Shirou's opinion but if such thing was real, then he and Saber could fight to their heart's content.

"Alright! I can see him coming by the road!" Rin exclaimed quietly. Outside, Shirou could see someone walking slowly towards the house. "Just as we planned!" She nodded to Shirou and Saber and they waited for Caster's 'master'.

In Shirou's opinion, there had to be someone more suspicious than Souichirou Kuzuki. He only knew him by name and what Issei had mentioned every once in a while. He was one of the eldest professors in Homurahara academy and held some sort of reputation as one of the best instructors in the whole school. Stern, quiet, composed and distant were some of Shouichirou's characteristics. He was the sort of man you would definitely ignore on the streets as there were no redeeming qualities in his whole appearance. He lived with Issei and the rest of the monks inside the Ryuudounji temple... But aside from that, there was really no other evidence that could prove he was Caster's master. Even Shirou, with his poor experience as a magician, could tell Kuzuki was nothing but a simple human... There had to be something else playing in but so far, this was the only lead they had...

They waited patiently for a few minutes until the professor appeared in the distance. He was wearing his usual plain green suit and his glasses. He walked slowly... And while Rin and Shirou were preparing themselves for the conflict, Saber found herself engrossed with the way that man walked...

It was... Normal...

The way his muscles flexed, the way he breathed, the way he carried himself...

It was normal... Too normal...

As if he had repeated the same routine over and over again until it was naturally perfect...

Weird...

"It is time..." Rin mused and pointed her finger at him " _Gandr!"_

A small crimson orb shot from Rin's finger and hit Kuzuki straight in the chest. Shirou stopped breathing all altogether as he watched Kuzuki stagger due to the impact. Kuzuki managed to glare at where Rin and Shirou were hiding...

But ultimately fell to the ground after a while...

...

...

What?

"Wait... Tohsaka... He... He is not..." Shirou managed to say over his shock.

"No... It can't be... All the evidence said Kuzuki was Caster's master... What is the meaning of this?!" Rin asked agitatedly.

"I don't know... But we have to make sure Kuzuki is unharmed..." Shirou claimed, getting out of his hiding spot and approaching the professor...

But...

 _Tee-Hee..._

Shirou froze in place as he felt a cold shudder run down his spine. The wind blew gently under his scalp but he could also feel something else moving in the shadows and the snowflakes...

And in that moment, Shirou knew this was a trap...

 _What a naughty and cute little thing you are! Attacking innocent bystanders in the middle of the night... How shameful, indeed..._

He felt something soft and furry caress his chest and hands, making him drop his wooden sword and kneel on the floor. He opened his mouth and tried to say anything but no sound came out... And bathing in the silver light of the moon, Shirou saw the most beautiful woman he had seen in his entire and short life...

She was the definition of perfection: Her golden and soft eyes carried a glint of playful malice; Her long, silky and black hair flowed graciously over her back; Her milky skin seemed to glow with the platinum light of the night; Her crimson and luscious lips curved into a cheeky and wild grin; Her voluptuous body that exude a sweet scent and moved in hypnotic motions... The temptress grinned and slowly approached Shirou. He couldn't move, he couldn't scream for help, he couldn't stop staring into the beautiful eyes of the woman.

It was as if he was...

Charmed.

"Shirou!"

But suddenly, a golden glow of pure light cleansed the curse and drove away the succubus. Shirou winced and coughed, he gasped for air and managed to slowly get up and grab his wooden sword. In front of him, Saber was glaring furiously at the demon of a woman: She could tell something was not right but she didn't know what it was exactly. Saber had met several Heroic Spirits like this one but there was something fundamentally different about her and the others... And if Saber was honest with herself, the woman in front of her was strangely similar with Berserker.

"That was rude, missy!" The servant said with a playful and stern tone "Didn't your parents taught you to mind your own business?"

"Are you okay, Shirou?" Saber asked, ignoring the woman.

"Y-yes... I-I think I'm fine..." Shirou said tiredly "Be careful, Saber. There is something wrong with that servant."

"How rude! There is absolutely nothing wrong with the perfect me!" The servant said with a pout "It is not my fault you can't handle me, boy!"

"Enough!" Saber roared, creating a gust of wind around her "I demand you to tell me who are you and why are you protecting this man!"

"My, my! You are one fiery kitten, aren't you?" The servant teased with a mischevious grin "But I do suppose introductions are needed... I am Assassin and I was tasked with protecting Kuzuki Souichirou."

"That cannot be true! I know Assassin and you are not him!" Saber claimed in anger "Tell me who you are, you fiend!"

"But I have already done it, little lion! It is not my fault you are so stubborn you can't accept the truth!" Assassin countered with a huff "For someone known as the King of the Knights, you aren't that bright, are you? I can't understand why the big guy is interested in you..."

"You... How do you know that?!" Saber asked in shock. Assassin grinned and winked at her "So be it... I will make you answer me!" Saber roared and charged after the temptress.

But...

" _ENOUGH!"_ A powerful voice echoed in the night as several magic circles appeared in the sky and rained a barrage of projectiles upon Saber. The Knight blocked a few of the shots and managed to get away before the area was completely obliterated. Then, a flock of purple butterflies concentrated near the unconscious body of Kuzuki and Caster appeared in all her evil glory "You! What part of 'protect Souichirou' did you not understand, huh?!" She yelled at Assassin "I warned you those stupid kids would try something tonight!"

"My, my. There is no need to be this sentimental, my mistress" Assassin replied with a wink "In fact, I managed to catch our prey" She said with a predatory smile.

"Even so, you shouldn't have left Souichirou on his own..." Caster said, glaring at Saber and Shirou "Is this all? Is this all you brought to stop me, Emiya Shirou? You are more stupid than I thought!" Caster mocked with a sneer.

It was at that moment that Rin realized her presence was still concealed. Both Caster and Assassin were completely focused on Shirou and Saber... In all honesty, Rin knew there was no way they could actually win this fight. Even though Kuzuki was unconscious in the middle of the street, Caster was powerful enough to fight against Saber, and even with the combined efforts of Shirou and her, it would take a while before the could drop her... And now that there was another servant, the fight looked impossible.

Rin didn't know much about the time when Caster kidnapped Shirou into the Ryuudounji temple. She had Archer narrate the events that took place inside the barrier... And if Archer's description was accurate, that woman couldn't be the Assassin Saber fought that night. The former Assassin was a male samurai, wearing traditional and elegant clothes, with a calm but deadly aura and with enough dexterity to fight Saber evenly. This Assassin was something else, something completely different in both essence and origins. The temptress looked at Saber and Shirou as if she was looking at her food...

They couldn't win this one.

But there was a chance: Neither Assassin nor Caster knew she was there... And Kuzuki Souichirou was still lying in the middle of the street. By now, Rin was sure Caster had already protected Kuzuki from any sort of normal attack, none of the gems Rin was currently carrying would be able to pierce such powerful barrier... But there was one last option. She looked through her pockets and her hands closed on the ruby she was looking for. She never really knew why she brought such worthless gem but it would do nicely for her purposes. She scanned the area one more time and once she was sure there was nothing else she could do, she threw the gem...

And hoped for the best...

"Shirou! Saber! Take cover!" She yelled at the top of her lung.

All of them watched the small silver gem fly through the air and hit the ground with a soft thud. And as Rin had expected, Caster was the first to act, creating a barrier for her and her master; Assassin simply watched the gem with interest. Saber, on the other hand, grabbed Shirou and turned around quickly... And a blinding light completely engulfed the area.

Now, Rin had learned how to manipulate and created several types of magic gems with various effects. Under normal conditions, these gems would make no sense as only a handful of magicians truly understood how to properly make use of the gems and their effects. But these weren't normal conditions and Tohsaka Rin was not your average magician, she had spent most of her childhood learning and hooning the secret arts her father had left her before he went to fight in the war. It hadn't been easy but after a while, she had managed to master the recipes and even create her own gems for various purposes... This one was her own original creation: A small crystal that had a condensed cloud of magical energy, designed to manipulate the waves of light in the environment

For more practical uses, it was a flashbang.

It held absolutely no harming potential and the most it could do was to distract and confuse unaware enemies. Rin created this gem as the last ditch effort to escape during a tough battle... But in this situation, where both Caster and Assassin were just too focused on Shirou and Saber to even realize the true nature of her plan, the flashbang worked marvelously. Caster was indeed able to block any sort of magical blast but her barrier did little against the powerful light. She covered her eyes with an agonizing shriek and dropped the barrier...

And that was the opportunity Rin was looking for...

"Saber! Kill Kuzuki!" Rin ordered.

"Wa-Wait! Saber, no! Wait!" Shirou tried to stop his servant but it was already too late. The servant of the sword had already become a lighting and had passed both him and Caster. In the blink of an eye, her invisible sword was upon the fallen body of Kuzuki and her eyes held nothing but the cold determination of a warrior "NO!" Shirou managed to scream before the sword of victory came down upon Kuzuki Souichirou...

...

...

But...

"How naughty, indeed..." The temptress cooed "I never thought you among all the other servants would employ such treacherous and underhanded methods to succeed... You have disappointed me, Arturia."

The eyes of the King of Knights were filled with many emotions: Confusion, disbelief, uncertainty, regret, anger, shock... But above all else...

Fear.

Her sword concealed by the winds of her motherland was stopped just a few inches above the body of Kuzuki Souichirou by a long and thin Katana Saber knew very well. It was the same blade that had matched and even bested her own sword of victory. But there was more than just that simple piece of steel haunting her mind... It was the way Assassin was looking at her: Her big and golden eyes only held contempt and even disgust... And her words... Saber had heard them clearly under the light of the moon...

Assassin had said her name.

With a swift move, Assassin pushed Excalibur away from Kuzuki and made Saber stagger backward. The Knight glanced at the Temptress with her eyes full of shock and droplets of sweat falling from her brown. Saber couldn't really explain why, but she was unable to look away from the golden eyes of Assassin. Those eyes that reminded her of a beast she had encountered many centuries ago, deep in the forest of the fairies...

"Shall we dance, King of Britain?" Assassin said with a grin and a flick of the katana.

Saber gulped and clenched the hilt of her sword. She could feel her heart beating inside her chest but she knew what she had to do; This woman was an enemy and Saber had to eliminate her so Shirou could survive and win the war...

But there was something else, something screaming in the back of her mind, something begging to get away as fast as she could. But at this point, Saber was unable to hear anything but the voice of the Temptress; Unable to see anything but the pink fog forming around the two servants... And with a deep breath, she charged with a battle cry.

Her strike was easily dodged by Assassin and did nothing but hit the ground loudly. She turned around and saw the Temptress smiling at her, Saber groaned and tried to cut Assassin in half but the servant was already leaping away. The Knight huffed in frustration and chased after the elusive fox but every time Saber thought she finally caught up, Assassin simply disappeared and reappeared at the side, almost as if she was never there, to begin with... The time passed and Saber began feeling both tired and angry. Even though Assassin was skillfully dodging her attacks, the Temptress never tried to retaliate. She simply kept blinking away, mocking the Knight with her smug grin and the movements of her furry tails. The chase continued with no result, with Saber roaring and yelling in the silence of the night as she tried to strike Assassin down, just the two of them... And the pink fog around them...

" _How scary! You are charging like a wounded beast..._ " The voice of Assassin resonated inside her mind " _Both Uther and Ector would feel ashamed if they saw their precious daughter acting like a savage..."_

"Shut up!" Saber roared as she tried to smite the succubus down "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Once again, her sword hit nothing but thin air. She panted and glared at the arrogant sneer in Assassin's face "How... How do you know that?! Who are you?!"

" _That has never been important, Arturia... What really matters is who you are."_

"What does that even mean?!"

 _"Are you really that foolish, Arturia? Even after all these years, you still can't answer that question... How sad"_

"I know who I am! I am Arturia Pendragon! Daughter of Uther Pendragon and the King of Knights! Ruler of the Kingdom of Britain! This is who I am! This is who I will always be!"

 _"Ah... My little Arturia... How can you be so dignified and pure... And yet, so blind and stupid... Even you can tell just how wrong those words sound. Just look deep into your heart and tell me... Who. Are. You?"_ Saber opened her mouth to answer but no sound came out. Her eyes widened and she clasped her throat. Panic began boiling in her veins once she realized she couldn't speak at all _"Are you perhaps the legendary hero of England that brought a brilliant era of peace and order? Are you the wise king that led the kingdom with hope and benevolence? Are you the impossible warrior that fought countless battles without losing? Or maybe... Are you the hopeless offspring of an obsessed king that took the bride of another man?"_ Saber felt a knot in her chest at those words _"Are you the miserable girl that was forsaken from a life filled with possibilities and was instead thrown into a sad and tragic story? Are you the human that renounced her humanity and lived as a divine mystery, forever detached from the rest of the world and dammed to always walk in the loneliness of eternity? Are you the woman that was forced to live as a man and renounced the pleasures and happiness of your gender...? Just who are you, Arturia?"_

Saber was no longer attacking. She was simply glaring at Assassin with her eyes filled with confusion and shock... Why did she know all of this? Nobody but her master should be aware of her past. There was no way this Temptress could have found out... No, something else was playing in this scheme. There was something incredibly wrong with the whole situation but Saber just couldn't find out what it was. There had to-

 _"Just look at you; Trying to discover what is wrong... But the truth is that the one wrong is you, Arturia. You were so focused on becoming the ideal you never bothered to look at what you truly wished and wanted. Perhaps it was your destiny to become the king... But maybe, just maybe you could have lived happily instead of dying miserably... Your desire to be the king even made you deny your own daughter!"_

Those were lies... Dirty lies! Mordred was never meant to be the king. She may have been a marvelous and powerful knight but she was not fit to lead a country. Mordred was impatient, immature and lacked the-

 _"Ah! But we both know those are just your excuses... We both know little Mordred never cared for the throne. Those were just Morgan's selfish wishes... We both know the only thing Mordred wanted was... A father: A father that would understand and cherish her. A father that would love her the way her mother couldn't. A father that would guide her towards the right path... Yes, maybe Mordred didn't have the capacity to be your rightful successor but that could have changed if you would have listened... But you didn't... Whether it was pride or anything else, you simply pushed her away... You truly are a despicable father."_

That... That was...

 _"How ironic. Both you and Merlin were so desperate to prove your manhood but you denied your daughter... She might have been born due to dark arts and evil purposes but she was your daughter nonetheless. She could have become more than just the villain in your sad fairytale... But Mordred was not the only one you hurt. There where was another one that suffered from this so-called destiny of yours..."_ Saber could feel her heart sting at the words of the temptress _"Guinevere was indeed the fairest and most beautiful woman in the entire kingdom. She was like a butterfly, flying in the wind and causing awe in anyone that placed their eyes on her. Even you could see just how gorgeous she was: At the time, nobody could deny your majestic appearance... But you weren't beautiful. Not in the way Guinevere seemed to shine, at least. She had so much to live for; She could have become the happy bride of a chivalrous knight, the mother of many children, a beacon of hope for the people of the country... But you chose her. You robbed her of the brilliant future ahead and instead, watched as she died with each passing day. You would always stay at the door of your room at night, listening to her weeping in silence... She loved Britain so much she sacrificed the joys of marriage to live in a cold lie alongside you... You truly are a despicable and cruel husband..."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

No...

That was...

That wasn't what Arturia wanted...

So many nights... Arturia spent so many nights unable to open the door and console Guinevere...

It was her fault...

She did this to her...

She chained Guinevere to her curse...

But why...

Why did Arturia choose Guinevere...

...

Why...?"

 _"You know very well why..."_ Unable to keep holding Excalibur, Saber dropped the sword of victory _"When the rumors about the affair between Guinevere and Lancelot were confirmed, you simply turned around and decided to condemn their actions like the king you were... But deep inside, your cold heart had been cracked: You didn't choose Guinevere because she was the right partner; There were other options. You didn't choose Guinevere because you needed a Queen in order to be the King; Those were Merlin's thoughts... You know very well why you chose Guinevere... "_ Saber fell to her knees and covered her ears in a vain attempt to block the voice of Assassin " _You fell in love... You had lived a life full of lies and you were ready to step into another one... But your feelings were true. You fell in love with her heavenly form, you fell in love with her resolution to protect Britain... But yours was a love that would never be reciprocated: Both of you were women and you still had to fight to protect Britain. Guinevere would never accept your feelings because you knew she was resolved to act like your wife... Always an act... No matter how hard you tried, your feelings would never reach her. No matter how close you were to her, she would never look your way. And when you found out she had loved another man, your frozen heart boiled like magma. You wanted to lash out and hate Lancelot... But you couldn't... Even when you were the one wronged, you chose to mask your true feelings and act like the dignified king Britain needed... But deep inside, you knew it was easier than facing the truth as your true self: A stupid little girl that was hopelessly in love with another woman... You truly are a despicable, cruel and coward woman... And you deserve every ounce of pain your wife and daughter suffered until the bitter end..."_

The miserable King of Knights raised her eyes filled with tears and gazed upon the cold visage of Assassin. The servant was looking down at her with such hatred Saber could almost feel her glare piercing her skin. She tried to get up but she couldn't muster any sort of strength in her legs, Excalibur felt like deadweight in her hands and even looking up was taking a lot of effort... But even like that, she still dared to look at Assassin in the eyes. Saber still dared to look at the golden and furious eyes of Assassin with her own emerald and terrified eyes. Her tears had blurred her vision but Saber knew she was looking at Assassin...

...

Or at least, that is what she liked to believe while the pink fog finally engulfed her whole body...

* * *

Shirou didn't know what was going on.

The flashbang had successfully confused both Caster and him. The witch was still yelling while she clenched her eyes but Shirou was in better conditions thanks to Saber's intrusion. He still felt a little bit sluggish due to Assassin's attack but he was recovering quickly, he no longer felt nausea and he was able to stand straight. Looking to the side, he saw that Kuzuki was still unconscious in the middle of the road, to Shirou's relief. Emiya didn't know what was the role of Kuzuki in all of this but for now, the teacher was just a normal bystander that was caught in the crossfire. Maybe he was Caster's master but it looked like he was being manipulated by the witch... That brought some relief to Shirou because that meant they could spare his life.

For now, he had to focus and find a way to, at least, get away safely. The plan was to overcome Caster but with Assassin present, Shirou doubted they could eliminate the two servants with just Saber. For now, it seemed like Saber and Assassin were fighting: The two servants were glaring at each other with their swords at the side. It really surprised Shirou how quickly Assassin was able to react to Tohsaka's plan, the servant must have been waiting for their movement... And Shirou guessed the temptress already knew where Tohsaka was. Shirou just hoped Saber could get away from Assasin and regroup with Tohsaka and him so they could-

The soft thud of Saber's sword falling to the ground stopped his train of thoughts.

The knight was still glaring at Assassin but her eyes were devoided of all feelings and thoughts. It was a blank expression that held no meaning or purpose... And suddenly, Saber kneeled and kept staring into the nothingness...

...

...

"S-Saber...?" Shirou called confused.

"I will make you all pay for this!" Caster roared, finally free from the Tohsaka's attack. "How dare you use such childish spell against me?! You will regret-!" The witch finally saw Saber kneeling in front of Assassin "Wha-What is the meaning of this? Why is Saber...?" Realization hit her and she glanced at Assassin "You... You did it again, didn't you?"

"And what exactly is that, my mistress?" Assassin asked with a grin.

"Don't play dumb with me! I've seen you do the same to many citizens: You charm them or something like that... But this is different... What have you done?"

"I have indeed charmed Saber but it isn't something I would normally use." Assassin explained with a flick of her tails "Our little knight here has an abnormal resistance to magic so the usual spell would never work on her. I had to get creative and try something I don't really like." Caster tilted her head in confusion, making Assassin sigh "You see, a wise man once said the opposite of love isn't hate, it's pure indifference."

"So that means...?"

"My normal charm would never work on Saber so I tried something a bit more complicated and effective: I couldn't just charm Saber using erotic urges and love. So instead, I attacked her inner-self and psyche. I manipulated her mind and used her past against her. I have to say this method is fairly hard and almost impossible in normal circumstances... I was surprised when everything went smoothly."

"So... She won't defend herself?"

"Correct. The world could explode in a blazing fire and she wouldn't move. We could disembowel her master in front of her, bathe her face with his blood, and she would not even bat an eye... What's more..." Assassin then licked her lips and grinned evilly "We could even tear off her armor, expose her milky and soft skin, rape her to our heart's content... And she would remain like that; Like a stringless and empty puppet..." Caster looked at Assassin in horror "Of course I'm joking... It wouldn't be fun, anyway..." Assassin added with a wink.

"I-I really don't know what to think... I knew your Noble Phantasm was concealed but to think you can pull off something like this..."

"Do not be mistaken, mistress. This is not my Noble Phantasm: This is but a simple trick, a variation of my charm that, as I said before, would rather not use... I don't find pleasure in tormenting the mind of my prey." Assassin clarified with a blank expression "I know there are more things you want to know but sadly, this is neither the time nor the place; We still have a lot to do..." She said turning around and walking towards Shirou "You can do as you please with the Knight, I will deal with the brats as I see fit..." Shirou tensed as the temptress strode towards him. He clenched his teeth and raised his wooden sword defensively but that only made the servant giggle "How cute! I like how defiant your eyes look... But don't get me wrong, I am not going to kill you. Not yet, at least... First things first: We should wait for the little mouse hiding behind you, shouldn't we?"

Rin gasped from her hideout. It seemed like Assassin did know she was there and only played with her. She bit her lip and counted the gems inside her pockets... Hmm, no good. She had a pair of strong spells but most of them were not designed to even scratch servants. Her little scheme back then only worked because Caster wasn't expecting it... But it seemed like Assassin would not fall for cheap tricks.

With no other choice, Rin clicked her tongue and stepped outside.

"Tohsaka Rin, I presume..." Assassin said with critical eyes "You are not exactly what I thought... But I have to say, you are one fine lady." Assassin added with a grin "I suppose you are the one that tried to kill Kuzuki, huh? That was some nasty stuff you had planned... Bad girl!" She scolded with a smile.

"Enough with your games, Assassin." Rin said dryly "Save me the mocker and face me already."

"Someone is a bit moody, I see." Assassin retorted "That's fine for me. It's not like I will have mercy or something like that..."

"Hey! What are you doing with Saber?!" Shirou demanded, "Let her go!"

"You should save your breath, brat. She can't hear you..." Assassin whispered.

The humans and the Servant kept staring at each other in silence for a while. While Assassin was enjoying the tension and panic in the eyes of her victims, Shirou and Rin were trying to figure out a way to pass the temptress and free Saber from her trance. Defeating Assassin would be impossible but they might be able to fool her long enough for Shirou to reach Saber... It all depended on the next move...

...

...

" _GANDR!"_

As expected, Tohsaka Rin was the first to attack. Her crimson bullets flew true and deadly but Assassin simply cut them in half with her long katana, Rin groaned in frustration but kept firing relentlessly. While the temptress was busy blocking Tohsaka's attacks, Shirou pushed forward with his wooden sword shining with the reinforced magic. The young magus swang the dull blade at the servant but Assassin easily hopped away from the strike, she kept blocking and cutting the Gandr while she dodged Shirou's clumsy strikes. Rin frowned and noticed Assassin wasn't taking them seriously... So she tried something else. While she was firing with her left hand, she rummaged through her pockets and grabbed a few blue gems. She whispered some quick words to them and threw them at Assassin and Shirou.

"Emiya! Get away!" Shirou looked confused at first but managed to launch himself away from Assassin. The servant, on the other hand, looked at the gem with curiosity " _Hagalaz!"_

The gems exploded in a flare of blue fire and engulfed Assassin completely. While the maelstrom was raging, Tohsaka allowed herself to breathe in relief and rest for a bit, she was not fond of using runes but in this situation, it was better than her usual magic. The runes were easy to activate and even though the effects weren't as refined as her jewel magecraft, it proved effective against mobile enemies due to the speed of activation and the immediate effects. She rummaged through her pockets again and this time, she chose a pair of green gems, some crimson rubies, a few sapphires and a yellow crystal.

She just hoped she didn't need to use the yellow one.

"Well, that was something..." The seductive voice of Assassin said from inside the fire "It was rather impressive to see you using something like this. But sadly, it won't be enough" The temptress said, nonchalantly walking out of the maelstrom "Allow me to show you how real fire looks like..." She whispered as she raised her hand to the sky. Suddenly, a gust of wind began cycling Assassin and spectral flames materialized around her. The fire condensed at the top of her hand until it merged into an orb. Assassin then moved her hand to the side and the orb followed suit as if it was glued to her "Now... Let's have some fun!" She said with a toothy grin. Shirou felt a chill on his back and before he knew it, Assassin was already in front of him. He tried to cover himself with his sword but Assassin was faster, hitting him on his temple with the handle of the katana. He staggered and fell just as Assassin rushed towards Tohsaka with her orb hovering around her. "It's your turn, brat!" She roared at the girl.

" _Algiz!"_ Rin yelled and threw the emeralds. creating a protective shield around her. But to her surprise and horror, the orb shattered the barrier effortlessly and hit her right in the chest, launching her into the air. She landed roughly in the dirty and clasped her stomach as she gasped for air.

"Tohsaka!" Shirou screamed and swung his wooden sword again but failed. "Dammit!" Shirou grunted as he tried to hit the servant.

"Language, young man! Language!" Assassin scolded, catching the wooden sword with her free hand and reducing it to ashes with her fire. Shirou widened his eyes in shock but had no time to react as the temptress kicked him in the gut, sending him flying and landing near Tohsaka "Geez! You children need to learn some manners!" She said pouting and twirling the orb around her.

Tohsaka groaned and slowly rose, clutching her still pained stomach and gripping tightly on the gems. By her side, Shirou was looking at the burning remains of his wooden sword in disbelief. He didn't have a spare so he was unarmed for now... He could always just grab some random pipe or a piece of wood from the floor and reinforce into a makeshift weapon but he could guess it would end with the same results. Assassin's fire seemed capable of burning through his reinforcement magic easily... So with these things in consideration, he could already see the answer to their problems: Saber.

Currently, Caster was witnessing the battle with curiosity. She was by Saber's side, holding a strange, purple and curved dagger. Whatever she had in mind, it seemed like the fight between them and Assassin was far more interesting than her plans for the knight. Maybe Assassin was strong but Shirou could tell she was not a swordsman, her technique was unrefined and even clumsy. She had defeated Shirou due to her superior agility, speed, and strength... But if Assassin were to fight Saber, the knight would easily overpower the temptress in mere seconds. In order to win this fight, Shirou needed to pass Assassin and somehow free Saber from the spell before Caster killed him... Not the best of his plans but in this situation, it was the only option they had for now.

"Tohsaka... We need another plan," Shirou said getting up "We can't defeat that servant: She is just too fast for us and even though she is an Assassin, she can use magic. But I have a plan: If we manage to stall her, we can free Saber and turn this battle around. Maybe... Maybe you could summon Archer to even the odds. I don't like this idea but it is the only choice we have left. So this is what we are going to do: When I give you the signal, throw all the gems you have. Hopefully, Assassin will be distracted... Tohsaka? What's wrong?"

...

...

It was not going to work.

No matter how hard she tried, Tohsaka Rin couldn't see a way out of this problem. Her mind was racing through millions upon millions of plans but all of them ended in failure: Assassin had proved to be a fearsome opponent, capable of neutralizing Saber in a few seconds. She was capable of using powerful and unknown magic even though it wasn't her class. Rin still didn't know the true limits of her powers and she didn't want to keep underestimating the temptress... On the other hand, she could summon Archer and have him deal with the servant.

But what about Caster.

No matter how much she thought about it, two servants were still more than just one. Archer was strong but there was no way he could fight against two servants at once, especially when Rin ignore how powerful they were. Caster could very-well obliterate the whole area with her magic and Assassin could neutralize Archer as well. Saber had the strongest magic resistance and she still fell under the spell of the temptress... Rin really wanted to defeat Caster, she really wanted to deal with that dangerous servant. But deep inside, she didn't want to lose just yet. Berserker and the Einzbern were still a major problem and she still ignored the whereabouts of Lancer...

And if she thought logically, Saber would be eliminated during this fight...

...

 _I'm glad to see you are finally thinking like a true master._

...

 _Rin?_

 _..._

...

"Emiya?" Rin called quietly. Shirou turned around and was taken aback by her frown "I'm sorry..." She said, throwing the yellow gem to her feet. _"Ehwaz..."_ The gem shone brightly, making Shirou close his eyes. When the light died out, Shirou realized Rin had vanished.

...

...

She abandoned him...

...

He was alone...

...

...

"Ha! Now that is really funny!" Caster snorted "She just left you to die! And I am supposed to be the witch here!" Caster laughed while Shirou was still looking at the place where Rin had disappeared. "You modern magus never cease to amuse me. You all speak about ideals but in the face of defeat, you cower like the mice you are! How utterly pathetic...! But smart, in the end. Tohsaka Rin acknowledged how weak you truly were and left when she still had the chance! She knew you were just another worthless pawn she could afford to lose. I may not like her but I can admire her determination to win the War! And you, on the other hand, are a fool! A brat playing in the world of adults! You truly are one pitiful and stupid child, Emiya Shirou! Let this be a lesson to you: You can't trust magus! You were an idiot for thinking you could step into this world of pain with your half-assed determination! And now, you will sink into desperation and die like the dog you are! You will be remembered as the imbecile kid that tried to-" But at this point, Shirou couldn't hear anything else.

The voice of Caster was lost in the void that filled his ears. He could feel his heart beating furiously inside his chest, his blood flowing like blazing magma in his veins, he could taste copper in his mouth, the pain in his temple and chest were now dull reminders of his defeat. His mind was overwhelmed with many questions and the answers that seemed to evade his grasp. There were excuses booming in his mind but it didn't matter how much he tried, he couldn't evade the undeniable truth...

Tohsaka Rin had betrayed him.

His vision was filled with raging red and he bit harder on his lip. It was just as Caster had said: He was a fool and now, he was going to pay the price for his stupidity...

...

...

 _"Is that it? Is that all you are going to do? Are you just going to lay down on your belly and wait for the sweet release of death?"_ Pink fog began clouding Shirou's vision and before he knew it, he was facing her _"What happened to your determination? What happened to your wishes? Are you going to give up who you are, who you want to be? Was your dream that weak, to begin with?"_

...

 _"You promised so much: You spoke about justice, you vowed to protect those who couldn't fight on their own, you vowed to chase after the shadows and the forces of evil, you vowed to become the hero of this story. Were those empty words? Were you lying?_

 _..._

No, Shirou still wanted to fight. He wanted to prove to the world Kiritsugu was right, he wanted to show everyone heroes still existed. There was so much he wanted to do... But he simply didn't know where to begin.

 _"Let's start with getting up."_ Slowly, Shirou rose and stood in front of Assassin _"Good job. Now, grab your weapon."_ Shirou looked around and found a rusted water-pipe behind him. He grabbed it and reinforced it as much as he could _"Well done. Now, fight your enemy."_ Shirou stared at the unmoving Assassin in front of him. He hesitated, knowing that he couldn't defeat her. But then again, he had nothing else to lose so he might as well fall fighting.

Emiya rushed the temptress with the pipe skidding the ground. He swung widely but as he had expected, the servant easily dodged his attack. He repositioned and tried to stab Assassin but she deflected the attack with her bare hand. Using his momentum, Assassin slapped Shirou across the face and pushed him away. Emiya shook his head and tried to attack again but this time, Assassin cut the pipe in half. As Shirou was watching the pieces of the pipe flying away, Assassin punched him straight in the face and made him fall again.

Lying on the ground, Shirou panted as he felt the warm stream of blood flowing from his nose. He was looking at the night sky filled with the pink fog and wondered why he was still doing this. Assasin was superior to him and Shirou couldn't equal her power and skills. She was a Heroic Spirit that had years of experience in battle while Shirou just began training with Saber. She was some sort of magician while Shirou could only use two types of spells. In short, Shirou couldn't defeat her in any shape or form. He was lacking in every field and now that Saber had been defeated and Tohsaka left, he was on his own. Alone in the middle of the night, in this empty road with nothing but his thoughts and regrets to accompany him in his last moments...

If only he had a strong weapon...

...

...

 _"Then do it. Bring out your strongest weapons,_ _"_ Ivory and Onyx steel flashed in his mind _"If the world has closed all the doors, make your own. Break apart the logic and common sense of this rotten world that has rejected your ideals and shape your own path. Create your own destiny and fight against anyone that dares deny who you are."_ Shirou could feel his hands shaking and his blood boiling. He couldn't explain why but he could feel something giving him the strength to get up and face Assassin _"Come on! Do it! Reject this world that denied your existence! Forget the allies that turned around when you needed them the most! Ignite the darkened skies with your resolution! Let your spark become an open flame that will shine in the shadows! The child that would wait and watch from far away is gone and the man who would take action remains! Walk into the edge of infinity and choose now, Emiya Shirou: Win or die! Bring to fall the giants and become a legend or fail and be forgotten by history!"_ Sparks of prana exploded from Shirou and he could feel his magic circuits trembling with the rush of power. With shaking hands, Shirou grabbed the sparks of prana and roared _"That's it! Stand and fight! This may not be the high stage you deserve but you never needed that sort of thing! See the stars arising! Feel the countless worlds colliding! Rise above the best and prove your spirit never dies! Any idiot can be a hero... But you can be so much more! Don't turn away now and listen to destiny calling out your name! Be more than a simple hero: Become the warrior that will take his rightful throne above the rest! Defy this world... And become the champion I know you can be, Emiya Shirou!"_

...

...

 **TRACE. ON!**

And then, the world was filled with light. Shirou couldn't tell where his body began or ended, he felt numb and he couldn't see at all... But somewhere in that eternity, he was aware of something strong tying him to the world. It was cold and smooth but recomforting at the same time, it felt as if Shirou was meant to feel the same for his entire life...

It was the steel of his swords.

Shirou blinked and he was back in the empty road. The moon in night sky greeted him with a few snowflakes, Rin was still nowhere to be seen, Kuzuki Shouichirou eas still unconscious in the middle of the road, Sabes was still kneeling with a blank expression... But a few things had changed: Caster now had a shocked frown on her face, the pink fog was gone, Assassin was smiling gently at him... And Shirou was holding a pair of twin blades made of Ivory and Onyx steel.

"See, I knew you could do it!" The temptress cheered "You just needed a light push in the right direction" Shirou could feel his cheeks blushing "So tell me, master of Saber: Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am!" Shirou said, determined.

"Good. Then, here I go!" Assassin announced with a grin.

And then, she vanished into thin air.

Before Shirou knew it, the thin blade of the katana was upon him. He managed to block the steel just a few inches away from his face. Assassin was still incredibly fast and deadly but Shirou was able to follow her. The temptress grinned cheekily and began slashing at Shirou life a beast. The teen was barely able to block and dodge but in comparison from before, he was now able to at least defend himself. Each time the katana tried to clip his body, the twin blades stopped it. As the seconds passed, Shirou began getting used to Assassin's pace. Just as he thought, she had little to no experience with the sword. It looked as if she was just imitating something she had seen before. Shirou couldn't explain how he himself was fighting this way but there was no time to dwell on this, he just needed to capitalize on Assassin's inexperience and seize a good opportunity.

And such opportunity came.

The temptress unleashed a rapid succession of slashes but this attack lacked the necessary strength to break Shirou's defense, he blocked and parried each one of them. But in the last one, leaped away instead of blocking. Due to her inexperience, Assassin was unable to keep her stance and stumbled. Using this small window, Shirou tried to strike the servant but Assassin retaliated with a burst of her fire, the flames collided against the twin blades and Shirou was happy to discover his swords were strong enough to resist that spell. So with no more doubts, Shirou pushed through the fire and cut it apart. She was greeted with Assassin ready to cut him in half... But this was what Shirou wanted: A direct confrontation between the two of them. The twin blades met the Katana and the clash shook the ground beneath them.

After that, the two of them just kept staring at each other for a long time...

Until the katana landed behind Assassin with a soft thud.

...

...

"You did well, child." Assassin said with a soft smile. Shirou wanted to say something but he couldn't even move. He could feel his magic circuits pulsing painfully all over his body and his muscles and bones were screaming to him. Unable to stay standing, he fell... But instead of hitting the ground, he felt something soft in his face "My, my. You truly went overboard. But regardless, you did well... For your first time!" Assassin giggled and suddenly, Shirou's mind was filled with her sweet scent "And as the good kid that you are, you deserve a reward." She said, clacking her fingers.

...

"Shirou!" He heard a familiar voice yell in anguish "Assassin! What have you done to him?! Answer me!"

"What do you think you are doing, you fool?!" Caster screamed in shock "Why you-?!" There were a racket and Shirou parted from the soft embrace of Assassin and was now in the armored lap of Saber "What have you done, huh?! We had them on our hands! Explain to me!"

"I've already done that: Good kids deserve a reward." With a lot of effort, Shirou opened his eyes. He saw Caster holding Kuzuki in her arms, glaring at a carefree Assassin "And besides, I do believe there is somewhere we must be..." She trailed off, looking at the sky.

"And what does that even-?!" Caster began but once she looked at the sky, her face paled and she bit her lip. Shirou looked at the sky and could have sworn he saw a platinum bird soaring near the moon "Fine! But you better have a good explanation for all of this!" Caster added, and she and Kuzuki vanished in a flock of butterflies.

Assassin stayed for a bit, looking at the moon and smiling to herself... And she spoke with a soft and gentle voice.

"I'm really sorry for my actions, Saber. Nothing I said was true... It was just a bad habit of mine speaking on my behalf." Saber tried to say anything but couldn't find the words to do so. "And for you, Emiya Shirou, I can only say this: Congratulations! You are stronger than yesterday. But you must always remember physical and magical strength can only take you so far. You need to be a better person... So please, forgive her. She is just like you: A lonely child, scared and insecure. Forgive her and become the best of humanity has to offer." Shirou tried to answer her pleas but fatigue overcame his consciousness, and he fell into a heavy and dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Well, hello there...**

 **It has been a while, hasn't it?**

 **I'm sorry for taking so long... I've been busy with my job and colleague. I hope things get less hard from now on.**

 **But anyway, here it is...**

 **If you enjoyed the chapter, please, leave a review. It helps a lot.**

 **:3**


End file.
